Back to 1995
by DarkTragicAngel
Summary: It’s been two years ago that L died. But Light feels no satisfaction. After realizing he wished he could have known the true person of L, Ryuk reveals another shinigami power. He can travel in space and time. Will Light take the risk? Will he meet L again
1. Chapter 1

It's been two years now since the death of L. Actually today is the anniversary of his death. Yagami Light has been ruling Earth as a new god for already two years. Everything has gone perfectly, just as he planned. Once his greatest obstacles were gone (L and Rem) he had complete control over everything and everybody. He lived a comfortable double life. The life of the perfect son, the smart college student and the talented detective. No one suspected him. But that was all just a façade. In his true life he was Kira, the worst enemy of the Task Force Team. His father, Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi…  
no one suspected him. He ruled the world.

It's been two years. He passed away two years ago. L… These thoughts went though his mind as he walked back home. Of course he visited the grave. Of course he grieved in the presence of his father. Of course said he missed him and would avenge him. L, the only man who stood at the same level as he did. But he died, he lost. Kira was now ruling the world. Punishing those who are evil, those who are bad to others and go against his justice.

He walked silently back home. His footsteps echoed in the lonely street. Silent. The shinigami was watching him all the time. Something was not right here.

"Hey Raito!" He yelled suddenly as if afraid of the silence. "Why are you so quiet today? There is no one here, why don't you speak to me?"

No response. Just silence. Just the sound of steps. Just the sound of wings flapping in the air.

"Raito, are you going to ignore me the whole day!" The shinigami was bouncing his arms and legs like crazy. Light had a dejávu.

"It's crazy, you know." The shinigami looked surprised as he heard these words.

"Well, I'll do crazy stuff if you continue ignoring me like this! It's no way of treating a god of death!"

"No" Light replied "I mean it's crazy I cannot stop thinking about him"

"Who? Oh, you mean, you miss him?"

"I don't know…I guess… a bit…I mean, I lived with him 24/7 for months and I don't even know who he was!"

The shinigami looked surprised with the little outburst, and then became curious.

"Don't know him, hé?" He said in a mischievous way "Ah, you know what I mean! I knew him as a detective, perhaps even as a friend, although a very strange friend… I knew his freakish habits and silly rituals and how his daily routine went around sugar and sleepless nights. But what was he truly like? What kind of person was he? Who was this man?" Light  
felt a sudden rage grow in him. If he won, if everything was so perfect, why did he still have the feeling every day that something was not right, something was out of place?

"I don't get it!" He yelled, the shinigami still watching him, interested. "He's dead! My obstacle is gone! So why can't I stop  
thinking about him, why won't he just go away, disappear from my mind, just like he disappeared from this word!"

Silence.

Step after step, the only sound apart from the soft flapping of giant black wings.

Silence.

* * *

A/N

Well, what you you think? This is my very first story, so I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Be sure to give  
your thoughts about my story in the reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Light entered his home. He didn't live with his parents and little sister any more. He lived in a nice house with Misa, the actress singer celebrity. God, he was glad that she was away for two weeks. Misa was in Paris working on her new film production that would surely, just like her past movies, be a cash success in Japan.

Light walked to his room, closed the curtains and lay down on his bed. He lay there in the darkness and silence for a while. The shinigami still staring at him with a smile engraved on his face.

"Raito, you could get to know him better, you know?" Light opened his eyes. He did not know if he should start scolding the freaky god for making fun of such a serious matter, if he should laugh at the prospect of encountering a living corpse or feel hope in believing that somehow he could get to know L. "Shinigami have many powers besides killing, and I'm not speaking about the eyes" The god of death spoke in a mysterious voice, almost as if he was making fun of the now interested young man.

"Oh really, such as?"

"How do you think I could travel from the Shinigami Realm to this world?"

"I don't know, I suppose you have some passage or something to travel from there to here and back"

"Well, I wouldn't call it a passage, but it is something close. You see, the Shinigami Realm is a different world than this one, it's not like you can move from place to place like you humans do in transportation"

"Yes, yes Ryuk. I get your point. Will you now PLEASE tell me how I can get to know L better!" His patience was coming to an end. He hated it when this silly creature joked with him like this. Ryuk was delighted and having a real time now.

"You see, the Shinigami Realm and the Human World are two different dimensions, so it requires one to be able to travel in between dimensions in order to arrive at a destination."

Light was now looking really annoyed. He lay back on his bed_. I knew I was wasting my time listening to this shinigami._ But Ryuk continued.

"We can not only choose to which dimension we wish to go, but also when."

At this Light's eyes grew wide and he quickly sat up! Could this be true or was the shinigami just playing games? The god of death remained there standing and smiling at him, waiting for Light's reaction.

"By saying when, you mean you can actually travel in time?"

"Yes"

_

* * *

_

A/N  
I have always wanted to write a story with time traveling, this sounded like the perfect scenario. After all Ryuk always has a surprise up his sleeve


	3. Chapter 3

Light was now in his kitchen feeding Ryuk with four fine red and juicy apples. He still could not believe it. The shinigami actually took his time to explain how gods of death travel around and how they can choose where and when to go. He even explained that often there existed parallel worlds, when in crucial times crucial decisions were made that shaped the history of mankind, creating two or more possible dimensions.

Ryuk gave an example of how the last Roman emperor, known in history as Constantine the Great, instead of turning Christianity into an official religion, condemned it. As result, Christianity never became a world religion, but remained as a sect worshipped by a minority that only lasted till around the year 600 A.D. According to Ryuk, in this parallel world, the worship of pagan gods was still alive, with the Egyptian goddess Isis as the main deity.

_How bizarre._ Ryuk also told him that people lived different lives in parallel dimensions, where the differences were determined by decisions taken by the person. Light heard how he in his other parallel dimension never picked up the Death Note, but decided to ignore it. Someone else picked it up, but quickly became afraid of its powers and gave it back to the god of death. In this dimension Light was a regular Japanese citizen, a role model to society. He was passionate about his studying and had as his goal the combat against crime. He would probably one day work under L's command, but meet him personally? Quite improbable.

"-These were really truly delicious, Raito." Ryuk said as he cleaned his mouth with the back of his long hand. "Now, are you sure you want to go to the past? Think well, the moment you travel in time and interfere in actions, you'll surely create a new dimension. I also cannot guarantee you won't die there. Besides you're mortal, meaning you only have to live in order to die, no question of where or when."

-"Yes, yes, Ryuk, for the third time, take me to the past when L is still alive!" _Damn you stupid shinigami, don't tell me you can take me to the past and then get second thoughts. _Light was starting to get infuriated. The whole idea, traveling in time, meeting L again, the risk, and how adventurous it was! He had to do it. Even if it was only to try it out.

-"Very well" the god of death replied and smiled as he saw Light's eyes shine in excitement. _Humans are truly interesting._ "When exactly do you want me to take you to?"

Just, at this moment, Light realized that he had not given enough thought to this. He was so excited with the whole time travel thing that he didn't think about when he exactly wanted to go to. He had always been curious to know how L was as a child… No, he could do that another time. He wanted to get to know L better, not to see how cute or adorable he was. But how? He definitely could not go to the time they had already met, it would be too dangerous and confusing. Earlier perhaps, but when then? And how? L had concealed himself from the rest of the world in such a way that it would practically be impossible to even come close to him. _Damn you L! Why are you so complicated!_ But then he found it! The orphanage. L lived there, probably was raised in Wammy's House. He must have left it when he reached adult age. 18 in Europe. _So, I could go there just before he becomes 18. But he could have left the place earlier…_

-"Ryuk." The shinigami turned around as he heard the self-confident voice. He knew Light had come to a decision. "Take me to 1995. Any time of that year is good." _L will be 16 years old. A teenager. I wonder what he's like back then._ "And be sure to take me somewhere close to where he is! He's most likely to be living in England."

-"No problem, I can track him down, it's only a matter of a few moments." He came closer to the young man and opened his wings and arms as if to embrace him. "Ready to take off?"

Light felt nervous and doubted if this was such a good idea, but only for a few seconds. As he confirmed that he was ready, the god of death put his arms around him. The room started to go around, first slowly, than faster till it was spinning at great speed. Light felt dizzy and closed his eyes for some seconds. When he opened them again there was a great white light surrounding them, fast shadows and lights passing by very quickly. It all went very fast and Light could feel he was losing the strength in his legs. When he thought he was going to collapse, everything stopped and the world returned to the way he knew it.

* * *

_A/N _

_I decided to insert some controversial stuff in this chapter._

_For one, the concept of parallel dimensions really exists. I read it once in a site and it's mostly known in the New Age world. It is bound with the theory of Reincarnation and that the soul can split itself up creating Group Souls. These are several parts of a soul living in different parallel dimensions. These souls come together after death and become one. The parallel dimensions are determined by important choices taken in life, just like the example I gave above._

_The Christianity/Isis topic is based in history. It is known that the worship of the goddess Isis was very popular when Christianity arose and possibly even rivaled it when the new religion became more powerful (between the 4th and 6th century A.D.). For instance, the last pagan temple to be closed in history was the Temple of Isis in Philae in 535 A.D. (note, not destroyed but converted into a church). I just inserted it in the story as a possible parallel world for fun._


	4. Chapter 4

He looked around. This was not his kitchen anymore. This was another building. Great and spacious, with plenty of light. He looked around. He saw some people sitting on desks concentrated in what they were doing. Many and many bookshelves filled with all kinds of books. He was in a library.

He looked around. Behind him was the shinigami smiling back at him like he always did. Light did not bother to ask where exactly they were, he knew the god of death would not give him the desired answer. So he decided to walk around quietly in the corridors of bookshelves. Sometimes he would look at a title. All in English. He continued his search until he finally found what he was looking for.

There, at the end of a long bookshelf was a boy. His pale skin contrasted greatly with his messy black hair. He was very slightly bent, his nose inside a big and most probable heavy book. He wore a plain white shirt, jeans and sneakers. The great detective to be was standing in the section of books on Law. Light stayed there for a while staring. He didn't dare move a muscle, or take his eyes from that marvelous vision. It seemed that L didn't change a lot with the passing years. Light could see that he was still growing, for he was slightly shorter and his back was way straighter than he was used to seeing it. His face was younger and Light would swear that the bags under his eyes were twice as small than when he last saw him.

Light stayed there for a while, staring, perplexed with the situation. It was only a few moments, but it felt like an eternity. L, a younger L, a teenager was there, alive, just in front of him, a few meters away from him.

-"Raaaaitooo!" Light jumped at the sudden loud shout of the shinigami "Are you going to stand there the rest of the day?"

Light composed himself. _Silly shinigami_. He walked towards the boy. What was he going to say? He felt full of doubt, insecurity possessing him. _Why am I feeling so nervous?_ He stood next to the black haired teenager. L didn't even blink. Light grabbed a book in front of him. He didn't even look at the title. He opened and pretended he was reading. But he was watching L from the side of his eye. The boy turned a page, oblivious of the presence of the other man. Light closed the book and placed it back on the bookshelf. He stared a few moments at it. L didn't move and inch. Light decided this was the moment. He took a deep breath and turned to the boy. He was about to open his mouth to say something when…

-"Looking for this book, sir?" L's voice was low but clear. The boy hadn't moved one single muscle still.

-"Eh…em…yes, as a matter of fact…yes I was," Light was caught up in surprise. He didn't expect the boy to react, even more to approach him.

-"It's quite a complex and specific book. Needing it for college?" L turned another page, his eyes fixed on the letters of the book.

-"Umh, yes, I'm studying criminology. I need it for an assignment." Light quickly responded and composed himself. _God I sound like some unsure jerk._

-"Criminology… Interesting. Did you know that 7 percent of people that study criminology later become criminals?" Light gasped at the statement. _What the hell is this? Kira doesn't even exist yet and he is already accusing me!_ Light could hear the laughter of Ryuk behind him.

-"But you know, that is what people say." L only then turned to face Light. They stared at each other face to face. Light felt still nervous. _How ridiculous to feel intimidated by some kid. Hell, no. This is not just some kid. This is L, the future greatest detective in the world!_

-"Interchange student?" the teenager asked as he slightly bounced his head to the side. Light was surprised by the question. Of course, L was looking at an Asiatic man who spoke with an accent (however in very well spoken English).

-"Yes, I'm just here for a very short while." _Damn I wish I knew what time of year this was. It was stupid not to specify the exact date that Ryuk should have brought me to._ "I'm from Japan. I came from the To-oh University."

-"Japan, that's interesting," Light noticed a very subtle change in L's facial expression, almost as if the boy actually showed curiosity. "Which college are you in?"

-"Eh, the best one of course," Light laughed nervously. _Stupid, god damn stupid! I sound like some kind of idiot! Why didn't I think about it! Which colleges are there in England? I don't even know which city I'm in._

-"No doubt you are at Birkbeck's," L spoke in his monotonous voice. He seemed somehow annoyed. "It has quite a good reputation, I guess. Here, it's all yours. I'm finished." L was holding the book in Light's direction, waiting for him to grab it.

-"Oh, thank you." He bowed gently in gratitude "Yes, Birkbeck, I still have to get used to the name."

-"Is that so? Well have a good stay in London and good luck with your studying."

_

* * *

_

A/N

Enjoyed writing this chapter. Light struggling with his feelings (he's still not aware why he feels like this) and portraying L as a teenager. Just great!


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh, no he's going away. What should I do?_ Light followed L with his eyes. The boy paced calmly to a desk at a corner, quite hidden from sight. He took his sneakers out and sat in his typical crouched position. He started writing on a piece of paper. In front of him were another two books. _Thank God he did not go away from the library_. And knowing how L works, Light knew that the boy would not leave the place that quickly. He saw this as his chance. _This time I am going to do things in the right way._

Light walked back through the bookshelves with L's book under his arm. Ryuk was confused. Instead of walking towards the boy, he was moving away from him. He followed the young man wondering what his next move would be. Light of course totally ignored the presence of the god of death. He walked gently until he came to a great hall. He found what he was looking for and walked towards the reception desk. He passed by a group of girls and could not resist removing a lock of his hair from his eyes. They giggled a bit and Light smiled at himself. He knew they though he was hot and he loved the attention. As he reached the reception desk, a middle-aged woman noticed him.

"-Good morning young man, how can I be of assistance to you?" She asked in a kind voice.

"- Would it be possible that you have any Japanese newspapers in this library?" Light heard an "Uh?" behind him. The shinigami had really lost track of this human!

-"Well, we do not have the newspapers but we do have access to them through our digital News system. See those three computers, there you'll have access to every newspaper in the world." She pointed at a small row under long lights. Only one was occupied.

-"I will try one. If I have any questions, I'll be sure to ask. Thank you", he went to the computer after bowing politely to the librarian.

Light sat in front of the computer. _Now, this time I have to make sure I know "when" I am in and what is going on around the world. I must be well informed if I want to have a conversation with L_. Light scrolled through the newspapers of Japan and England. He discovered that Ryuk had taken him to 12 October 1995. _That's just perfect! In Europe colleges always start in September. I can say that I've been in Europe for about a month._ He read the latest news both from Japan and England closely so he would be up-to-date.

It kind of surprised him when he read an article from two days ago about the kidnapping of a three-year-old boy in France. The investigations were being conducted by a detective that went by the name of L. This kidnapping had taken place on September the 3rd this same year. Light scrolled the newspapers back to that date. He was able to track back the events that took place from the kidnapping to the present. The child disappeared in a way that was both mysterious and classic. The mother was shopping with the child and met a friend. They were both chatting and the child moved away from the mother, exploring the supermarket. Then the mother noticed the absence of her son and could not find him again. Apparently it had been only a question of a few minutes and there were plenty of witnesses that saw the child walking happily around the shop.

The local French police undertook the investigation. Two surveillance cameras had a shot of an adult, most probably a man, carrying the child out of the supermarket without any resistance. They even had photos of this image in the newspapers. The person was well hidden under a big winter coat, way too hot for the time of the year, so it was impossible to see his face. Apparently the police managed to track down the car the kidnapper used, only to discover that it had been reported stolen the day before. Interpol joined the investigation only two days later. They suspected the kidnapper to be part of an illegal organization that traded in children. Whether it was for illegal adoption or child prostitution was unknown.

Light read that on _13th September the detective known as L contacted Interpol. His aim is to assist in the case of the kidnapping of three-year-old Pierre Belanger. _Further in the text _The French police officers had mixed feelings towards the collaboration of L on the case. "We know L has solved a couple of difficult cases in the past. We do not question his capacities and trust that L's help will be available for this case. But it is most awkward to work with someone that refuses to show his face or give any information of his whereabouts." States the French Chief Officer J. Ménard. This mysterious detective made his first appearance in the Department of Justice with the case of the Wallace underground organization in February 1994. L became soon enough known for his high deductive skills and the outstanding intellect that proved to be the best weapon to combat crime. _The article continued with the story about the developments of the abduction case. Light could only wonder how difficult it must have been for L to prove himself trustworthy in the world of justice. He also wondered how it would feel for a 15-year-old boy to have such high responsibilities in his work. What was Watari's role in this whole scenario? After all, L was underage and was the old man's protégé.

Light read further articles about the development of the investigation, only finding out that L did not reveal too much of his investigation. Clever, strategic and typical for L.

After a good deal of time reading the news, Light left the computer. Ryuk had been reading the articles together with him. He wondered if he would go back to L. He was very curious as to how Light would approach the boy in an attempt to become his friend. The shinigami still had no idea what Light's plan was, but it was sure to be a great one, as usual.

_

* * *

_

A/N

Now, as you see, Light did not plan his journey in time too well. I'm sure that his reaction to his silly mistake would be to assure that he would know what was all going around. If there is something he dislikes is to feel stupid. And of course, make use of the situation for creating some inside information about L's history in crime combat.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryuk watched as Light walked back to the reception desk. He was starting to feel annoyed and very, very bored.

-"Hé Raito, you know I'm kinda getting bored here. I'm sure you find reading really interesting, but I was expecting more action from you. Aren't you going to speak to L?" Light reached reception, still ignoring the shinigami.

-"Good day sir," a younger man attended him this time. "How can I help you?"

-"I would like to use the Internet to check my e-mail."

-"Oh sure, see those tables with computers over there, those have access to the Internet. They are all also connected to a printer." The man pointed out to a long table with ten computers. Ryuk started makings sounds of complaint as Light walked to the machines.

-"What! You are going back to the computers! What's your problem? Are you addicted or something?" the death god was now feeling really frustrated. He had waited the whole morning for something to happen and all Light did was to sit behind one of those silly machines. "You're not killing anyone, you're not feeding me with apples! I might as well just kill you now, you know!"

Light ignored the threat and sat happily at a computer. He looked around and when he was sure nobody was nearby he said:

-"Ryuk" the shinigami stopped with his racket to stare at Light with high expectations. "I might just stay a while in London, so I have to make sure I act like somebody that belongs to this time. This morning I actualized myself by reading the news. Now I have to find out what Birkbek is. I'll probably have to make false documents to appear that I'm enrolled at the university and I will surely have to get some money in order to survive. I mean, I have to get a room to live in, even if it's only for a few days. And I most surely can't give you apples if I can't pay for them either. So Ryuk, please be patient. I'm trying to do this as fast as I can."

The thought of being deprived of his tasty and juicy apples was simply a too strong argument. The god of death decided to calm down and watched Light's fast typing closely. He saw him opening page after page, opening documents where he copied and pasted stuff and then printed them. The Shinigami saw how Light opened a new e-mail account, how he hacked into the University's administration and registered himself there as an interchange student, how he created all kind of false documents. Finally he watched how the young man hacked into an English bank and opened an account dated 10th October 1995. He filled the account with money that he, in an exceptionally fast way, won on the stock exchange.

-"Ah, I think that's enough for today" Light said as he stretched his arms. "I'm just going very quickly to the bank and see if I can get a credit card right away."

The shinigami observed all of this. Humans surely complicated their lives a lot. They were so different from shinigami. If a god of death wanted something they simply got it, and they were ready. _What is all this fuss with papers and money? Humans are definitely crazy_. _Crazy but amusing_.

Ryuk smiled as Light seduced a young Bank employee in order to make sure he would be treated as an exception. Normally he would have to wait a week for his credit card. But after telling her a complex story, full of unexpected and tragic twists of fate, and inviting her to dinner, he received his card on a silver platter.

Light immediately withdrew some money and practically ran back to the library. The shinigami was caught by surprise at the sudden energetic behavior of Light, which was very uncommon. The young man paid back the money he owed for the papers he had printed off and walked really quickly to the corridor of bookshelves.

There, at the end of the corridor, in a hidden corner, was L. He was still sitting in his typical position, staring at his paper with concentration, biting his thumb softly. Light noticed that he had new books. He placed the large book that L had given him earlier that morning back in the bookshelf. This time he was prepared. He took a different book with him. After taking a deep breath and straightening himself, he slowly walked towards the teenager. It was only a very short distance, but it felt like miles. Light felt his heart beating madly and he felt a light feeling in his belly. But outwardly he looked as self-assured as ever. He reached the table and rested his hand on the chair opposite to L. The boy was still in the same position, still staring at the piece of paper.

-"Hi again" Light smiled at the boy, who lifted his head slightly to see who was speaking to him. He looked surprised. "Thanks for lending me the book, if you need it again it's there in the bookshelf." And he pointed to the corridor. L's head followed the gesture, still showing an expression of surprise.

"May I sit here?" Light finally asked. L stared at Light as if he had heard something shocking. Then he looked to the empty chair where Light's hand was still resting, opposite to him. L then looked at the empty half of the table, shock and confusion still imprinted on his face. Without taking his eyes off the table, he answered:

-"Yeah, sure."

_

* * *

_

A/N  
I know, this was really long chapter, but Light is just someone who has to be sure that everything is right, no holes anywhere! I can assure you, it will become more interesting from here.


	7. Chapter 7

Light sat calmly. He opened the book and pretended to read. The boy sitting right in front of him looked down at his paper and resumed his work. Although neither of the two spoke, Ryuk could feel the tension in the air. _This will surely be amusing_. Light looked at the page of his book and nearly had to gasp in shock. By chance he opened a page about the profile of criminals with a god-complex. According to this book, _this was one of the most dangerous types of criminal. Criminals with a god-complex believed so strongly in their own convictions that they would give themselves a divine status. The criminal always justified any kind of atrocious crime. For this type of criminal their actions were an absolute necessity, with no room for doubt or discussion._

Light felt somehow uncomfortable with what he had just read. He decided to concentrate on what he came for: L. The young detective to become. How was he going to gain the attention and interest of this boy? Truly, the only movement that the teenager had made so far was to move his eyes from the pages of his books to the piece of paper in front of him. His thumb fixed between his lips, teeth biting it softly.

Light finally figured out how he would attract L's attention. He once again pretended to read, when actually he was watching the boy. No reaction from L. After turning a few pages he calmly closed the book. Still nothing. He then sat with one arm on the table, one hand under his chin, staring at the cover of the book. L's behavior remained the same. Finally Light, still with his hand under his chin, shifted his head towards L's direction and remained in that position, staring at the boy.

Ryuk observed this in delight. L's eyes were still fixed on the piece of paper but both Light and Ryuk knew he wasn't reading anymore. Light just remained there, silent, motionless, with a very gentle smile on his lips. Seconds passed by, perhaps even minutes. The two young men just sat there, silent, motionless. How long could they endure this? Ryuk laughed. _These humans are indeed very amusing._

Light's eyes widened slightly when he saw L's head move very slowly, eyes looking up slyly to finally meet those of the other man. They stared at each other for a few moments. Light could read confusion but also irritation in L's eyes. At last, the silence was broken by the teenager's voice.

-"What?" So short, so direct. With one single word, Light understood L's message, L's many questions: _Who are you, why are you staring at me like this, what's the problem, why are you following me? _Light smiled a bit more. He saw L's eyes flicker for a moment. The kid was clearly irritated.

-"Well…" he started, with a soft voice "I must say that it is a very rare sight to see someone so young to work so diligently" Disbelief spread on L's face. Light could almost see question marks all around the boy. "You see," Light continued "I never saw people from any course be able to concentrate so long on their work without ever being distracted, even in college". L was still staring at Light. "How old are you?"

It took a couple of seconds for L to react, to recover from his state of surprise.

-"16."

-"16! See, I know people much older than you and they are so absolutely irresponsible with their study or work!"

-"Really?" his big eyes were still fixed on Light.

-"Yeah." Light paused "What are you doing?"

L's eyes widened at the question. Light would swear he sensed a slight fright reaction from the boy.

-"Ehm, I'm just doing some research," he sounded a bit nervous.

-"Research? About what? Is that for school?" Light asked, knowing that he was troubling the teenager.

-"Yes…No! I-It's actually a hobby of mine." The boy looked away slyly from Light. His head bowed slightly down, eyes on the paper again.

-"Research about what?" Light almost whispered, he moved a centimeter closer to L. He felt the boy shrink.

-"It's not important, it's just something I like to do in my spare time," L whispered back.

Light straightened his back. _Liar, you're on the case of that French child's abduction_. Ryuk laughed again.

-"Well, I'm finished for today. I think I deserve a break." He stretched, curious about what L would say.

-"Is that so. Have a nice day." his eyes still not leaving the piece of paper.

-"You know, you've been here the whole morning as well, busy with your hobby. Don't you think you should take a break too?"

-"No."

-"Oh, come on! Are you kidding me? You must at least be hungry."

-"As if you would care." Light was not shocked with L's reaction. He was the most antisocial person he had ever met. He just carried on with his plan of getting L outside this old library.

-"Now, that's not very polite, is it?" L looked back at Light. He looked irritated but somehow repentant too.

-"I'm sorry, but I just want to finish this first." He pointed at the books.

-"Trust me, you'll work much better after eating something and pausing a bit from your research. I can guarantee you that you'll see things clearer than now, when you've been working since early in the morning." Then he reached his hand towards L. "Come and lunch with me. My treat."

_

* * *

_

A/N

_Sorry, It's been a while…_

_Thanks for all the reviews so far! It is a pleasure knowing that others enjoy my story. I'm trying to write the text in most possible correct English, since it's not my mother-language. I hope the mistakes that may occur to not distract too much the reading. _


	8. Chapter 8

So there they were. Light still could not believe it. His thoughts were whirling around as he looked at the boy that was devouring a heavy, creamy strawberry cake in front of him.

The look in his eyes. That was something Light knew he would never forget. He actually thought that L's eyes were going to jump out of his face, as they widened immensely when the boy heard the invitation.

It was a most uncomfortable moment for Light. It was as if the boy was frozen in time. To see a kid paralyzed and staring at him with those round and gigantic black eyes... Light had never had someone reject him and certainly nobody ever thought twice when he invited them to go out somewhere. But when Light asked the boy to lunch with him, in his most lovely, seductive and irresistible manner, he had shock, incredulity and hesitation as an answer. Light became afraid of L's reaction, of what he would do or say. He quickly took action before the boy came back to his senses.

-"You can have whatever you want: a warm meal, a sandwich, a cake." Light knew that "cake" was the magical word for L. If this wouldn't work, then he wouldn't know what to try to convince this boy.

So there they were. The strawberry cake quickly disappearing from the plate. Light still could not believe it. He knew that L had a serious case of obsession for sweets and cakes, but this he never expected. He was taken totally off guard. When L heard the word "cake" his behavior transformed immediately. His eyes widened even more (Light had really believed that they could not grow even more). They shone with excitement like a child about to receive presents at Christmas. His finger on his under lip clearly expressing his desire for the sweet.

-"Cake, I do like cake. I know a place where they have the best cake in the world!" Although his eyes yelled excitement, his voice was as calm as usual. Of course he was awfully impatient at reception when he waited to be attended so he could take his books with him. And Light almost had to run to keep up with the boy's fast pace. _What in Earth? Is this really L?! What happened to his vigilant behavior, to his never-ending suspicious thoughts about strangers? Does he always trust somebody so quickly when he hears cake? _

So there they were. L had now finished the cake and looked mournfully at the empty plate. And Light still didn't believe what was happening. The boy was so enthusiastic about eating his cake; he raced to the coffee shop and ordered his strawberry sweet immediately. Light would have started a conversation on the way, if it hadn't been for the fact that he was rather out of breath or that L was already walking 5 meters ahead of him. The two of them hadn't even introduced themselves.

L was still looking at the empty plate.

-"Are you still hungry?" Light asked. His face must have showed some kind of tense expression or shock.

-"Are you ok, mister?" L asked. He sounded sincere about his concern. At this he bowed his head slightly to the side like a young puppet. Light's stomach felt strange, his head dizzy.

-"Hé Raito! Why is your face turning pink?" the shinigami asked. Truly, the changing color in human faces was an unknown and new phenomenon for the death god. Light's eyes grew a bit and he felt himself getting red, this time from embarrassement. _What the hell did that shinigami say? Does he actually want me to believe that I was like…blushing?_

L was looking at him, curious, his head bowing even more to the side. Light closed his eyes for a moment. _I have to keep calm. It's only L. I'm calming down, calming down…_ He opened his eyes just to meet two great black spots in front of him. L was leaning on the table, almost on top of him. He had one finger on his lip and the other hand was reaching to Light's face, His index finger in the air, almost touching Light's skin. Light almost jumped back from the fright.

-"What…what are you doing?"

-"Oh, I'm sorry. You looked so tense at first, then you got all red and then I thought you had fainted." L sat back on his place.

Light was still sitting pressed into the back of the chair. His eyes still a bit wide. Without moving a single muscle, he moved his eyes to look around. He noticed that a couple nearby and a waitress were staring at them. He composed himself and sat up straight. He looked a bit irritated to L.

-"Did you really have to do that?" Light complained

-"What? I thought you were sick." said L with his most natural tone.

-"Ah, never mind." Light's eyes looking to the side, annoyed.

-"Yes."

Light looked back to the boy. _What now?_

-"Yes, what?"

-"Yes, I'm still hungry," L simply replied with a great smile upon his face

Light stared at him wildly! Disbelief spread across his face. _This will be a really long lunch break._

_

* * *

_

A/N  
Ahhhh, how cute!  
Anyway I thought it would just be fun to give L an unpredictable and somehow impulsive reaction at the word cake. He is after all only 16!


	9. Chapter 9

Since L was apparently suffering from severe hunger and Light was feeling quite empty too, he decided to make a second order. Two coffees, a toast with ham and cherry cake ("the largest you can find, please"). As they both waited for the food and drinks, Light decided this was the moment to finally engage in a decent conversation.

-"So, you seem to enjoy cake very much." L smiled as he heard _cake._ "Well I guess we should at least introduce ourselves. I'm Light Yagami. What's your name?"

-"You can call me Ryuzaki" The boy said politely. _Of course, you don't say your name, but you don't claim either that Ryuzaki is your real name._

-"Oh, that's a very nice name. And Japanese too. Do your parents like Japan or something?" He smiled as he pretended to be surprised. Ryuk laughed.

-"Maybe."

-"So, tell me. What is a 16-year-old kid doing in an old and stuffy library the whole morning? Shouldn't you be at school?"

-"No. I concluded High school last year."

-"Really, are you serious? Wow, you must be very clever. So are you in college or something?"

-"No. The education system of universities or private courses does not attract me." Light blinked.

"Why not?"

-" I find following classes, exams and deadlines a restricted and therefore a worthless way of studying. I do not really see the space or possibilities there for expanding your knowledge and actually learning something significant and useful for your life."

The waitress brought the food and the drinks. L immediately flooded his coffee with cream milk and sugar.

-"Wow! Are you drinking coffee with sugar or sugar with coffee?"

-"It's obvious… Sugar with coffee."

Light had to smile. L actually made fun about his addiction for sweets. He remembered hearing only very occasionally a subtle joke coming from the great detective. _Could it be that the 16-year old is more open to human contact? Is he somehow more sociable and more open about himself?_

-"So, if you are neither in school nor in college, what were you doing the whole morning in the Law section of the library?"

-"I told you already." L spoke with his mouth full of cake "I was doing research. It's a hobby of mine."

-"What's the subject of your research, if I may know?"

-"No, you may not know." The boy looked Light in the eye "What I do in my spare time is of no concern to you." _So, that's a very clear and direct answer. _Light thought. _Obviously he's already protecting his work and identity very carefully. _

-"Sorry, I didn't mean to be nosy or something." Light saw L looking at him suspiciously while he broke another piece off the cake and stuck it in his mouth. "Ehm, you chose to study by yourself. I bet your parents are really proud of you."

-"Uh? Oh, my parents died a very long time ago. I live at an orphanage." L explained as if that was the most normal thing in the world. He ate another piece of the cake.

-"An orphanage. How awful." Light wondered if his reaction was not too overstated. Since he read the article about Wammy's House, he was almost certain that L was an orphan. This was simply a confirmation to him. L stared amazed at Light. One side of his cheek was big, no doubt it had cake inside it.

-"Awful? I do not see why you think that?"

-"Well, I don't know. I can't imagine a life without my family. I mean, who do you rely on when you have a problem?" L looked at Light for a moment. Then he looked at the ceiling with his finger on his lip, thinking.

-"Never thought about it." He paused. "Yes, I've seen some children seeking for emotional comfort from some staff members or older orphans but… no, I do not recall ever having the need to do that."

Light looked at the boy, surprised. He had to be kidding. He couldn't be so self-confident or independent to the point of never ever needing to depend on another human being.

-"Surely you talk with friends in difficult times?" This was the moment to discover if he, Yagami Light, was truly L's very first friend.

-"No, I don't have friends. Never had any." He spoke again with his natural tone. Ryuk gave a small squeal. Light felt his heart sink. _So it was true after all. _


	10. Chapter 10

Light really felt bad. He didn't know what to say anymore. He was playing with some crumbs left on his plate, with his fork. _Damn! _Ryuk was looking from one to the other of them waiting for action. L was now distracted, staring out the window. His eyes widened when a huge fat lady passed by. Then his gaze followed a man walking with a funny looking dog. Light looked at the boy and then at the window. L seemed to be fascinated by the people passing by the coffee shop. He couldn't help noticing that L's eyes stayed fixed for longer on young, pretty women. Light did not know if he should feel upset or smile at the thought that L, the weirdest person he had ever met, was interested in girls like any other regular guy. On the other hand, L never hid his interest in Misa… He decided to carry on with his conversation.

-"No friends…Jeez, you must be quite a solitary person. I guess I can assume that you never made acquaintance with the pleasures of female company either." He knew that that was cruel, but he just had to say it. He noticed L's eyes widening a bit and going back to their normal state. He turned to Light slowly and didn't look too happy with the comment.

-"What is it you really want from me?" Light looked surprised.

-"What do you mean?"

-"Oh come on! First you come to get the book and disappear for the rest of the morning. That part I get. Then later you suddenly come back, want to sit at the same table as me and then invite me to have lunch with you? Am I supposed to believe that things are really like that? What's the catch?"

Light was shocked. _Why is he asking this stuff all of a sudden? Was he suspicious about me from the very beginning after all? Why did he go out with me then? Don't tell me it was a way to have a cheap meal! He did eat two pieces of cake!_

-"There's no catch. I just thought that it would be nice for you to eat something. I must admit I was a bit curious about you, but that's all."

-"Oh really? Well I'm sorry to tell you that I do not believe you. Unless you have serious eye problems and desperately need glasses, I can assure you that a person of your type would do everything in his power to avoid to be seen in public with me! Actually, I can guarantee you that a person of your type would think me too repulsive to even come close to." L actually looked angry. His voice was low, but it only made his words sound even worse. L had never been that angry with him. Light had seen the detective lecture Matsuda that way sometimes, but never himself.

-"What do you mean someone of my type?" Light actually felt insulted.

-"You…you are all so neat and so well dressed and so perfect and stuff like that! I mean, for God's sake, what are you doing having lunch with me?" Light actually backed up a little bit. _What's this? Is he jealous of my looks?_

-"I really do not see why I should not want to be with you and frankly I do not understand why you are so upset. I was honest with you when I told you that I never saw somebody have such discipline with schoolwork." L looked at him very suspiciously. "Look, when I first saw you, ok, I thought you looked…rather unusual." L's eyes narrowed. "Then I went to do my stuff and actually did not pay any further attention to your person." L rested his head on his knees, still looking annoyed. "But when I came to put the book back on the shelf, I noticed you still sitting at that table, studying. I got curious and actually wanted to learn more about you, that's all. And that's the truth."

Light spoke to L in the most sincere way he could. He wondered what kind of self-image L had about himself. Obviously he was aware of his odd looks, but then, why didn't he do something about it?

L seemed to be considering what he had just heard, for he looked lost in his thoughts.

-"I'm sorry about my little outburst. It was very impolite and inappropriate of me. I should be thankful to you for inducing me to take a break and paying for my lunch." As he said that he looked down, in an apologetic manner.

-"It's ok. You must have your reasons. I imagine that you don't have too many good experiences with people around you."

-"No. Usually if someone comes up to me it is to ask me about drugs, or if I'm feeling all right or to mock me."

-"That's really terrible." Light felt suddenly angry and revolted. _How could people treat him this way? How could they even not give him a chance? If they knew the things he did to help humanity… People are really rotten! _"People are so stupid and superficial. They only look at the outside, as if that is everything. I really admire somebody more for their discipline and brains than somebody with good looks and a materialistic lifestyle!" L looked amazed. This foreign man was actually expressing some of his thoughts. He smiled a bit.

-"Well, in that case I think we are thinking along the same lines. I must apologize; for I now believe I made the wrong conclusions about you. You see, I kind of took you as somebody who is superficial and materialistic. I guess you are ok."

They were silent for a while. Than Light thought of an idea.

-"This might sound unusual for you, but… would you like to hang out with me the rest of the day?" L looked surprised, but then he smiled, showing a row of perfect straight white teeth.

-"Yeah, why not!"

_

* * *

_

A/N

_L seems to have some issues about himself. Well of course, he is after all a teenager. And looks are central for people of his age. Light on the other hand might actually help the boy. Who knows_


	11. Chapter 11

Light was delighted with the prospect of actually being able to make some kind of connection with L. It was obvious that the boy felt some sympathy for him; otherwise he would have rejected the whole idea of leaving the library. He was also happy that they were going out just like two regular young men. No tests, no tricky questions, no remarks with double meanings. Wow, a great deal of the pressure vanished right away!

They walked a while silently. Light was amazed with the amount of old architecture concentrated in such a small area. He actually felt a bit thrilled with the idea that he was in London. He had never been out of Japan and actually only left occasionally his province. He wondered how it was to be a European. Their lifestyle was so different from the Japanese. They could go at least once a year in vacation, while in Japan the average worker only received two weeks holidays a year. Also the whole idea of an individualistic society was strange to him.

They carried on walking around until Light stopped to stare at the Big Ben. L was standing next to Light. He looked from the young man to the monument and smiled in silence. Little he knew that right behind him was a tall winged shinigami yelling:

-"Look Raito, that's that old building that appears everywhere!" The shinigami was jumping and pointing at the tower and seemed very excited with the sight of the icon. Light could have strangled the god of death, for he felt his hart almost jump out of his trough. He remained calm and hoped that the boy next to him had not noticed anything. And if he did, Light could not tell.

-"Is it possible to visit the Big Ben?"

-"I'm afraid not. You see, the tower is a part of the Houses of Parliament. You probably know it as the Palace of Westminster." Light nodded. "The complex is only open in the summer for tourists, when the Parliament is closed." Light sighted. _What a shame._ "Though…It is possible to attend a debate. That's allowed for everybody at any time of the year."

-"Wow, that sounds really interesting. But perhaps another time."

They carried on walking and reached a park. The place was beautiful, surrounded by water. They decided to sit on the grass under the shadow of the treas. L sat again in his typical position.

-"You have a funny way of sitting!" Light giggled a bit. _So, what are you answering now?_

-"I do not choose to sit like this. If I sit in the normal way, my deduction skills will decrease to about 40 percent." L simply explained. _I cannot believe this! He sounds like a robot programmed to give the same answer to the same questions! _Light laughed a bit to the surprise of the boy.

-"Come on. Your deduction skills will decrease to 40 percent. What kind of nonsense is that? I do not believe that the way you sit will interfere with your thinking abilities." L stared at him with a blank expression. Light had the most unpleasant feeling that the boy was now analyzing him. Than he backed up a bit and pulled out a little plastic bag with sweets.

-"Well, it does interfere my thinking abilities. And if you don't believe me, I could not care less." L said neutrally and ate one of his sweets. It was as he was defying Light with something.

-"Are you always this kind to people?" Light decided to backfire at the boy. _Who does this kid think he is? Ok, he is L, but he is still a teenager and should learn to show some respect to people, especially if they are older._ L stared again at Light with his neutral expression. He put another sweet in his mouth and Light would swear he saw something in the boy's eyes that he never saw in his older counterpart. What was that?

-"I have no interest in being nice to people. I am as I am."

-"So you show no effort in being polite to people, whatsoever?"

-"Do not take me wrong. I do know how to behave myself in public. I use words such as 'please', 'thank you' and 'pardon me' because those are the moral standards of society. People expect you to be polite in public places. It's more a formality."

-"Oh, so you do know the basics." Light mocked. "Well, it's very nice to know that you are able to respond with some politeness and formality when that is acquired." L's head bowed to the side. He looked curious. "But what I meant is when you are interacting with others in a more informal situation."

-"What do you mean 'when I'm interacting with others in a more informal situation?' Can you be more specific?" He's face and voice neutral. _What's the problem of this guy? What does he think I mean…Wait! L you pervert!_ Light was totally shocked with this though. Could it really be that this kid was now finding double meanings for his words? Was this some kind of hobby of his?

-"I meant when you are with someone more close." _Shit, this sounds even hornier. _L's head bowed more to the side. Light felt his blood rise to his head from anger. How could the boy stare at him with such an innocent look, when obviously he was all but innocent. "Look, if you're getting along with someone you could act more _friendly_!" Light actually raised his voice slightly at the last word, but he knew that L had picked the nuance. He saw that strange brightness in L's eyes again. It only lasted one second. But he saw it.

-"So, Raito Yagami. Are you assuming that I'm getting along with you and therefore I should act more friendly to you?" His voice always calm, monotonous.

-"Yes, by the matter of fact, yes. Otherwise you would not be with me right now. Remember, you told in the coffee shop that I was ok? That's the first step in getting along with someone!" L looked for a few moments in surprise. He than put his finger on his lip and looked up, lost in his thoughts. Ryuk had his head right above L's, so it gave a really weird effect. Light was still trying to kill the shinigami with his eyes when L spoke again.

-"I do know that in humans relationships 'getting along' is the first step towards friendship, but I honestly do not know if that's the situation now. I have no earlier experience in the area of friendship, so it is for me impossible to compare."

-"Well, usually when people get along, they feel comfortable in the presence of the other person. Are you comfortable with me?" L stared impassively. He opened his mouth as if was going to speak, but sealed it again with his finger. _Of course, when it comes to feelings, you don't know the answer. What an alien. _

-"I think I'm comfortable with you. Actually I think your company is quite enjoyable." He smiled gently. Light felt like his insides were going to explode. "your company is quite enjoyable". He actually liked Light's company. _Oh, heavens…_

-"That's good, see that is the first step. Although we are still strangers, we feel some sympathy to each other. That is 'getting along'. Now the second step is to learn to know each other and discover if we have common interests. If that's the case, the bond gets stronger and two people can become friends." Although he was talking in his formal manner, he had the feeling he was explaining the meaning of "friendship" to a baby. L however did not seem to feel offended, by the contrary, he seemed to be listening every single word with the greatest attention. "So will you be more polite to me know?"

"No." Light was shocked._What the.. He thinks…Dawn you L!_

"And may I know why you're not going to be politer to me?"

"If we are going to learn to know each other it is absolutely necessary that we remain as our genuine selves. This is how I am. If I start acting more politely to you, I will create a wrong image of myself to you. Eventually you will discover that I'm not a polite person and will become upset with the new reality. As consequence you will dislike me."

-"I get your point. No need of arguing that with you." _I think I'll need a lot of patience with this kid. _He looked at L. The boy smiled at him as he put another sweet in his mouth. _A lot of patience._

* * *

A/N 

_Finally I got the chance to go on with my story! I feel I lost a week of my time to a despicable bad flue. It was like living the war of the worlds in my own body. The virus thought to get the best out of me, but I repelled (and am still repelling) the colonies with, lets say, quite some violence. Anyway, I'm happy I'm getting better now. _

_Light and L are now at the area of Westminster in London, in the park of St. James. I choose the park for the two of them to open more about themselves because it seems to me the scenario that fits best. A coffee shop or the streets are probably to noisy and movement for L to even want to speak about anything. It's a public place, still you have room for privacy. And it's a nice setting._

_Enjoy the reading _


	12. Chapter 12

Light was lying down on the grass. His eyes fixed on the leaves of the trees above him. The branches bounced gently from one side to the other as the wind blew by. L had just received a phone call and Light was listening carefully to the conversation. He had the strong feeling that this was Watari calling him because of the case. He hoped not, that would mean L would have to leave and he wouldn't even have the chance to go further with their acquaintance.

-"Is that so. Did you try giving him chocolate?" This was the first sentence that L had formed until that moment. All Light heard before was the continuously repetition of 'Yes', 'No', 'Uhm' and 'I see'. _Giving him chocolate…_He wondered what those words meant. This was definitely not about the case of the French boy's kidnapping.

-"He usually calms down after having chocolate… What? Who? Is that so?…Uhm. No I'm rather busy. Actually I'm still in the library and shouldn't be speaking in the phone." Light turned his head to look at L. He was standing on front of a tree, his back to him. _Did he actually lie about being in the library?_

-"Uhm…ok…yes, yes. See you later" L put the cell phone back in his pocket.

-"What was that?"

-"Oh, just a small incident with a kid back at the orphanage." Light blinked in confusion.

-"There's a boy that can be difficult sometimes. I seem to be one of the few people that actually manage to calm him down." Light nodded comprehensively. Strange, the idea that L would be able to calm down some busy child. He wondered how L got along with younger children.

-"And chocolate seems to help him? How peculiar"

-"Yeah, I discovered that by accident." L spoke with his bored voice, as if this had no meaning for him. "He was all wild, screaming and jumping around like a maniac. Than I offered chocolate. In return he would have to sit quiet and listen to me. What can I say? It worked".

-"Why did you lie about being in the library?" L stared at Light for a few seconds. Light tried to read in the boy's expression if he was upset with the question or not, but it revealed nothing.

-"It's nobody's concern where I truly am. Let them assume that I'm in the library."

-"Yeah, but why didn't you tell you took a break and was with someone?" L sat down in his crouch position. Light saw some tension on his face, as he bit his thumb.

-"That's not an answer they would be excepting from me. It would rise to many questions and I'm not in de least mood to explain myself to others." Light nodded again. It was obvious that L did not have that much confidence and intimacy with the workers of the orphanage. He, on the other side, was relieved that L didn't have to leave yet and, apparently, wasn't planning to go away so soon. He decided to continue their little knowing-each-other-chat.

-"Shall we continue our walk through the park?" Light asked as he lifted himself.

-"Yeah, sure. Lets go this way. There are many kinds of birds to sight here."

-"So… what kind of hobbies do you have?"

-"Research, but that you already knew. Uhm, I guess that all"

-"And your research is about laws or something?"

-"Actually I like to follow cases that appear in the news and try to solve them by myself. It's a bit like a puzzle. You have all clues and different sources information, you collect them and try to get a clear picture of it." Light smiled. So he was opening himself a bit more. He noticed how L told it in a way it would sound innocent. Surely, he would never raise the suspicion of being a real detective.

-"And does your research have some purpose for your future? Like, maybe you would like to join the police, FBI or something of the kind?"

-"Well, I want to become a detective, but than an independent one. Work for myself."

"-You don't want anybody commanding you around, do you?" L smiled at him. _Yes, that right isn't it?_

-"And you, what to you want do when you're big?" Light had to chuckle a bit.

-"Well, I'm studying criminology because my father is Chief Police and I want to follow his footsteps."

-"Oh yes. How very typical"

-"Anyway, when I was about your age I was already helping my father at his work. I analyzed some complicated cases and gave my advice. They actually solved those because of my contribution." L looked interest. "I still help my father nowadays. Well, not now specifically, since I'm here studying, but sometimes he shows me stuff via the e-mail and I give my thoughts upon it."

-"So you like solving puzzles too. Maybe we can compare our skills one day."

-"I would only be delighted" L actually smiled broadly for the second time of the day. His face changed so much when he did that. His eyes got a really funny half moon shape and his smile was a very spontaneous one, pleasant to see. If he only would smile like that more often…

-"But you must have more hobbies. Don't you like going out, watching TV of listening to music, sports, stuff like that?"

-"The only TV I watch is the news, the rest doesn't interest me. I find most of TV programs shallow. And I don't really listen to music. I do play tennis though."

-"Really, so do I! And I'm rather good at it too. I was even champion on Junior High school." Light saw L's eyes grow.

-"You're kidding me, right? I was champion of England Junior Cup last year!" His face wrote pure unbelief. Indeed what were the odds of that happening? Light remember feeling surprised too when L had revealed to him that he too was once a tennis champion.

-"Hé Raito! Are you two going to have a tennis match again? That would kinda of interesting. I enjoyed the last time too!" Light gave an ugly glare to Ryuk. _Not now stupid shinigami._ "Oh yeah, you can not answer me now… But I know you're listening what I'm SAYING!" Light was feeling annoyed by Ryuk. He talked so loud sometimes.

-"In that case we ought to play a match one of these days." Light suggested for the contentment of the god of death.

-"Yeah, I didn't play since the championship and I'm missing it a bit. It's hard to find a compatible player. The kids in the orphanage don't dare to play against me, especially after I won the prize. Such a shame."

-"I know the feeling. It was great to win, but it really sucks when everybody is to too afraid to play against you. The only people that wanted to play against me were silly and clumsy girls. Honestly, they were there more to flirt with me than to play a serious match!"

At this L had to laugh. Light was shocked and marveled at the same time. That was the first time he ever heard L laugh. And it was such a nice, funny and spontaneous laugh.

-"What? Why are you staring like that to me?"

-"Oh, nothing. Listen, it's getting a bit chilly and I could have a snack somewhere…Care to join me for a coffee?"

-"And some cake?"

-"Cake again? Oh well, you eat whatever it suits you."

The two left the park. Light felt happy. It was amazing how L was slowly opening himself to him. And he acted more human too. He noticed that the boy smiled more often and that he was walking more strait than in the beginning of the afternoon. He wondered how the passing of years had affected the detective. Certainly, his total isolation from the world was a major factor for L's coldness towards others. No doubt that L was different from other kids from his age, but if he watched the teenager more intently he saw that he was not that different. There was life in him. Some kind of youth energy.

And that made his desire to be with this boy grow.


	13. Chapter 13

L took Light to an old and small café because he insisted they had the best milkshakes of London. Apparently L was such a faithful customer at that place that he even received discounts.

They sat at a dark corner and L asked, without checking first with Light, for two strawberry milkshakes and two muffins.

-"Why did you go and do that. I only wanted coffee and a snack" Light complained.

-"You can drink coffee whenever you want to and a muffin is a snack. I'm telling you, the milkshakes here are great. You will not regret it. Anyway, it's my treat this time." Light sighed. L had a special way of not giving a choice whatsoever. Nevertheless, Light felt flattered that the boy was taking him to a place that apparently meant a lot to him. That he wanted to share this with him made him feel good.

The milkshakes arrived, and so did the muffins. Light took a sip, while L stared at him with big eyes, in great expectation.

-"T-this is actually… really tasty!" L smiled, pride spread through his face. "It's so creamy and not too sweet at all. It's, It's…"

-"Perfect" L finished the sentence for Light. "I told you didn't I?"

Light smiled at the boy in response. It was true. This milkshake was really good and the muffin was delicious too. He wondered if L never though of becoming a food critic specialized in sweets. Probably this would be the best alternative if he wouldn't to persist with his detective career. He had to smile at the idea.

-"May I ask how old your are?" Light was amazed that L took this time the initiative in starting a conversation.

"I'm 20"

"Wow" L's eyes grew as he exclaimed that "you're so…old!"

"Old? I'm only 4 years older than you!" Light found it unbelievable that someone would think 20 was old.

"It's sounds a lot to me." Light shacked his head in unbelief. He found the whole idea crazy and funny. "So, do you have many friends back in Japan?"

-"Yeah, I'm quite popular among the rest of the college students."

-"And you have a girlfriend too?" L spoke with his mouth full of muffin.

-"Yes, we have a 2-years long relationship. We even live together."

-"Sounds serious. She's pretty?"

-"Very pretty. She's a model and does some singing and acting too. She's becoming quite popular in Japan.

-"A model. Oh, you're really lucky!"

-"Yeah, one would think so…" L looked surprised at Light and even forgot to chew for a few moments

-"Yor noh happe wit ha?"

-"Oh God, that was disgusting Ryuzaki! For heavens sake, don't talk with your mouth full!" L widened his eyes immensely and put his hand on front of his mouth. He swallowed hastily while Light was giving him a 'that's- much-better' look.

-"Sorry. Are you not happy with her?"

-"Not really. I'm not in love with her. She forced herself into our relationship." L was staring at him, his mouth full with crumbs of the muffin. "She got a serious crush on me when I was in my first year in collage. She wanted very much to be my girlfriend and she was hot, so I though, why not. Turned out that she had an obsession for me."

-"An obsession. Do you know how many men would love a model to have an obsession for them? What are you complaining about?"

-"Why, would you like having a girl chasing you around everywhere? Picture this. We just started dating. I'm walking back home in the evening. All at the sudden I hear her squeaky loud voice behind me yelling my name. As I turn around I see this girl flying towards me!" L stared at Light blankly, but than he put his hand on front of his mouth. Light saw his eyes shrinking into two half moon dots and heard the beginning of a shy giggle. "You find this funny? She actually jumped on top of me in the middle of the street and we both fall down. There were people staring at us. It was so humiliating!" At this L couldn't hold it anymore. He started laughing and it seemed that he could not stop. Light stared at him with an offended look, which only stimulated the laugher from the other boy. "I can't believe you're laughing at this! It was like a horror film!" L laughed even more. Light could even see some tears coming from his eyes. L slowly calmed himself and the laughter eventually stopped.

-"Au, my stomach…" L was now cleaning his eyes, still giggling a bit. "If she's so bad, why did you stay with her?"

-"I guess a became attached to her. My family loved her and everybody really though it was cool for me to have her as girlfriend."

-"You're a pig, you know?" Light looked shocked "You date her because of what others think about you? That's sickening. I don't believe that's the reason. Do you have a photo of her with you?"

-"Yeah, wait. He took a photo from Misa out of his purse."

-"Oh yes, she's really pretty. I can see why you choose to be with her despite her obsessive behavior. He looks really nice" L handed the photo back.

-"Well, she is kind, always happy and energetic. Maybe too much sometimes. Anyway, she's easy to please and would do everything for me."

-"I think you have a really strange relationship if you think about her like that."

-"It's quite a long-distance relationship. Sometimes I don't see her for weeks because of her work. He has to travel a lot. It makes it more bearable for me. We live together, however we both lead independent lives."

-"Is that so. Well, I still think you're lucky, even if she's a crazy flying woman." Light had to giggle this time.

-"You know, I don't understand why you don't have any friends. I'm having quite a nice time with you."

-"Well, usually I don't even consider worthy to spend time with others. If I meet with someone for the first time, usually I have no interest continuing in making acquaintance. People tend to be superficial and that can be therefore very annoying. I guess it's like you said, you have to find things in common to become friends with someone. And that had never happened to me until today." Light felt his hart jump when he heard the last sentence.

-"You mean you are becoming my friend?" Light asked with a tiny voice. He felt as if he had very little air in his lungs.

-"Possibly, I'm not sure. What I know is that we have at least two things in common. I'm wondering if there is more." Light felt a bit disappointed. But he knew he should be expecting this. After all they were only some hours together and L was somebody that analyzed everything, and that included his feelings and interaction with others. He would take it slowly, step by step. On the other had, he was pleased to know that he managed to nurture some curiosity in the boy. That L wanted to know more about him. How rare could this be?

-"Oh, look at the time! It's already half past 5. I should be going."

-"Really, so early?" Light wanted to scream _don't leave now, stay with me, it's too early!!! _L was already preparing to leave.

-"Ryuzaki wait." The boy looked at Light and sat back on his chair. "Would you like to play a tennis match with me tomorrow?" L stared at him with his big round eyes. He rested a finger on his under lip, eyes fixed in the empty glass if the answer was to be found there. Than he looked back at Light, finger still on his lip, head to the side.

-"Yes, tomorrow is possible. Shall we meet at 3 p.m. at the Crystal Palace National Sports Center? I still have a membership card so you can go on my card and have a discount. What say you?"

-"Sounds great." Ryuk, who was standing next to them, was now dancing of happiness. This would be fun and the god of death couldn't wait for the game.

-"I must leave now. They expect me at the orphanage at 6 o'clock." He lifted up and paid the bill. Light followed silently. _What a shame._ As they passed the door, L pointed to the right.

-"I have to go this way. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

-"Yes, tomorrow at 3 o'clock".

L waived goodbye, turned around and left. Light stayed there, planted at the spot, watching the boy move away. L didn't look back, not even once. He turned the corner and disappeared from Light's sight. _What a shame._

-"We're having a match tomorrow, we're having a match tomorrow!" Ryuk was still dancing and jumping around like crazy. Only then did Light realize that he had no tennis equipment.

* * *

_A/N_

_ I really hate the way Light treats Misa. In the beginning I found her annoying, but as the story continued I liked more and I though the way Light treated her was really bad. Always so cold and distant. Poor girl. She does anything for Light in return of what? Let's say that L expressed my thoughts about the Light/Misa relationship. _


	14. Chapter 14

Light had been living already four days in this fascinating universe of the past. He stood now at the entrance of the Crystal Palace National Sports Center, the same way he did the past days. This was going to be his third match against L and was he really looking forward.

-"_Fifteen-love"_ L demonstrated to be a fierce player right away in the first match. Light remembered having trouble to play against L two years ago, but the teenager version was even more skilled. Maybe it was because the 16-year old L's technique was still fresh or because he was younger and filled with energy. Or maybe it was because this time he was not attempting to expose Kira, but was purely playing a game. And this time he definitely wanted to win.

-"_Fifteen-love"_ L scored point after point. Light had to give his very best, no, he had to go beyond his very best to keep up to the kid. However Light managed to remain a high score, L would just defeat him.

-"Wow, you really know how to play tennis. I'm impressed" Light hated to loose, but he acted friendly nevertheless.

-"You're not bad yourself, for an old chap like you." L mocked as he gave his hand in a greeting. Light could not believe that the boy hardly let out a sweat. His skin and hair were as dry as ever, while he felt himself wet and dirty. _Outrageous!_

Light was standing at the entrance. He looked at his watch. 14:50. He was as usual before the time. He knew he would have to wait 10 minutes before L would arrive. Right on time, exactly at 15 o'clock. _English punctuality. Amazing!_ He liked to stand there, waiting to see the young detective appear in the end of the street, giving him a small wave as he approached with a shy smile imprinted on his face. Light loved the expectation. And so did Ryuk. The shinigami was jumping around from excitement.

-"Hé Raito. Do you think you'll defeat him this time? The kid surely is giving you a bad time, isn't he? Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk!"

-"I've been observing his technique. I fond a couple weak points. I'm going to play against that."

Indeed, in the first match he was caught out of guard and felt he was struggling to keep up with L, but the second day he watched how L served, how he attacked and defended. He was able to figure out some weak points, minor ones but still dangerous if he would concentrate on them. If he could play with this in mind he might just win the match today.

Light saw L's figure appear in the end of the street. As he came closer he waved at him and the boy returned happily the gesture.

-"Hi Raito. Ready to be defeated again?" L looked amusing when he defied Light, eyes shining and a naughty grin in his face.

-"Oh, I think this time you are the one who's going to be defeated"

-"Oh really?"

-"Yes"

- - - - - -

-"_Fifteen-Love"_ Ryuk was double of laughter. L had scored again. The god of death was enjoying this match so much. It was like a battle. Yes, Light had found L's weak points, but he still had a hard time winning the boy. Light felt furious as he noticed half way the game that L was defending himself more strongly. _He saw through me. He knows I found his weak points. The bastard._ Not only he was defending himself better, he was striking more aggressively too. Light didn't want to imagine how it would be if he got hit by one of L's services.

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk" Ryuk was having the time of his life. He watched as the two of them run from one side to the other, how they struggle for victory. Light was getting al sweaty again and his face was turning red. L was too empowering more his body this time. His hair was humid and his cheeks were getting a slight shade of pink.

"Fifteen-thirteen" The voice of the chair umpire closed the game.

-"Congrats, you won for the third time in a row." Light was panting as he stretched his hand to greet L.

-"Thanks. But I have to admit; this time you really gave me a big challenge. You've improved a lot." L's breath was heavy and the boy almost leaned completely on the net as he gripped Light hand. "Oh, I'm sooo dead" Light felt a cold chill in his spine. The image of L lying on his arms with his eyes closed came to his mind. So peaceful as if he was sleeping…He quickly tried to take this image out of his head. He looked at L's damp hair.

"Time for a shower."

- - - - - - - -

Light was happy that L wasn't complaining anymore about showering and just went voluntarily as any other regular guy. On the first day of the match Light was disgusted when L casually informed him that he would wait outside for him.

-"You're not going to shower yourself!" L looked rather confused at Light.

-"Why should I. I'm not dirty, serious."

-"You've been sporting like a maniac. I do not believe that you are clean!"

-"Well, I'm not all sweaty like you." L gave a disgusting look at Light, who in his turn felt his temper grow. _How dare you!_

-"Any normal person would take a shower after doing sport." Light was not giving up. He was determined to get the stinky head of this boy under the water.

-"Excuse me, but I'm not normal. So, I'll see you outside, I'm leaving now."

-"Oh no you're not!" L looked shocked as Light grabbed his arm and forced him back in the locker room. "You are getting out of those clothes and you're going to wash yourself!" L was already opening his mouth to complain again but Light cut off his words. "And I can assure you that you will feel very refreshed and vigorous afterwards."

L was fighting Light, struggling to keep his clothes on and not being dragged to the shower compartment.

-"I don't need a shower! You have no right!"

It was no good; Light pulled off his shirt and trousers and pushed the boy in the shower compartment, closing the door right behind the boy.

"Now, pass me your underwear (I bet you didn't bring clean underwear) and I want to hear that water running. You can borrow my shampoo and soap." There was a short silence. Then a pair of white boxers flew over the door. Light picked them up in L's style and placed them next to the rest of the boy's clothes. L turned the water on.

"I'll be in the cabin at your left, so I can pass you the shampoo." Light heard some kind of mumble, probably L was answering with an o.k.

L had defeated Light in the tennis match, but Light had won at the shower matter. Of course Ryuk had been laughing at the whole scene. Luckily for the two young men he was also the only spectator.

Light was happy that L would go now automatically to the shower without discussions. Apparently he was more flexible in doing what others asked for than his older counterpart. He wondered if it was due to his age (after all L was younger than Light) or because he wasn't his superior now so he could not command him around. Anyway Light saw this as a great improvement. Of course L had complained about Light being so violent with him. "You could have just asked me!". Light reminded him that he had done so and L just looked angry back at him. Light also insisted that L had to at least bring a clean pair of boxers with him the next day. And he checked it too. "Did you bring clean underwear?" L simply responded by pulling out a pair of white and blue striped boxers out of his bag.

The two of them were showering in cabins next to each other, so Light could pass his shampoo and soap to L (L still refused to bring his own stuff. According to him, if Light wanted him to have a shower, he would have to provide for the needed bath products).

Light was happy that L was showering himself without a fight, but it had a most unexpected and unwilling reaction on his body. The thought that only a thin wall was separating the young naked man from him was enough to arouse Light' body. Light couldn't stop creating images of his soap touching the boy's pale skin, tracing the contours of his young body, the foam gliding down from his chest to his legs. _Why is this happening to me?_ Gladly he managed to release the tension of his body, very silently and quickly. He always ended staring at the white liquid going down the drain, panting softly. All the evidence would disappear and the sound of the water running was enough to hide his heavy breading. At the other side of the wall, L never dreamed of what would happen in the cabin next to him every time they both showered. He would simply wash him self and actually enjoy the shower. Light was right. He did feel refreshed and vigorous afterwards.

* * *

A/N 

_Ah, I loved writing this chapter! Mind you, L is a real athlete. And a great entertainer for Ryuk (even if he is not aware of it). I just had to put a scene with Light and L fighting over L not washing himself. Light was definitely playing the role of the angry father or the frustrated babysitter that is having a hard time putting a child in the bad. And L making a scene …wonderful._


	15. Chapter 15

It was becoming a tradition. After the match the two young men would go to the Moonlight Café, the place where the fantastic milkshakes were served. They made a deal that the one who lost the match would always have to pay for the drinks.

-"I really have to defeat you someday don't I? You're literally drinking my money!" Light joked. He was more than happy to be able to please L.

They sat there for a while without speaking a word. There was always a moment of silence after they finished their milkshakes. But it was no unpleasant silence, it was a peaceful one. L would always stare at the window watching the people pass by. Light would join the boy. They both seemed lost in thoughts. At least Light wondered what L was thinking in those moments. He wondered if L too wondered what Light was thinking. All what Light knew was that when L stopped staring at the window it as a signal for him to start a conversation. This became a habit, like a rule that was agreed in unspoken words.

-"Ryuzaki, I'm curious about your opinion about an issue." L looked interested at Light. "How do you think the world would be if there were no criminals?" Light heard in the background a very surprised "Oooooh?".

-"I'm sure that the world would be a much safer and peaceful place to live."

-"That's true, but criminals will always exist right?"

-"Right." Light could see that L was becoming more curious. He obviously wanted to know where Light was leading to.

-"Now imagine that you received some kind of power that gave you the possibility of killing criminals." A second "Ooooooh" sounded in the background.

-"Like some kind of magical power?"

-"Yes. Now, would you use it to eliminate the criminals of this world?" L gave a grave look. Light could clearly see that the boy was analyzing the content of his question.

-"No, I must say I would not."

-"Why not? If you received such a power you could bring more justice in the world and make it a better place to live. You said it yourself, it would be safer to live in a world without criminals."

-"I do not believe that one person has the right to judge people that way."

-"What do you believe in than?"

-"I believe in the system. The Law, the court, the sentences that are given according to the gravity of the crime inflicted. I believe in crime investigation."

-"But each country has a different system. And often it doesn't even work. It happens too frequently that a criminal gets released because of the lack of evidence when everybody knows that that person is guilty!"

-"Yes, that's true. Still, no one has the right to decide if one should die. You have to pass a trial and receive a sentence from the judge. No other way is possible."

-"Why not?"

-"The moment you kill somebody within your own free will and judgment you become yourself a murderer." Ryuk was following the conversation very intently. He was very interested in learning what Light's greatest rival and enemy's convictions were in this matter.

-"But if the system don't work, if it's not effective, why not pass judgment yourself?"

-"Now, God gave us brains to resolve our affairs. I believe that people have to work together in order to achieve certain goals. Each country had it's own system of justice that is based in the history, culture, moral standards and sometimes even religious beliefs. There is no good or bad system, because each system is adapted according to the country's situation. It can indeed be ineffective, but again, people have the power and intelligence to change that."

-"But changing the system takes ages. If you would have the power to kill criminals, you would pass justice on quicker and more rightfully!"

-"Again, it's within the capabilities of mankind to create a better world, a better system, whether it takes long or not. It's a process that humanity needs. Learn from your mistakes, work in order to improve the world. Combating crime with crime will only stimulate it more.

-"I do not agree. A person with a high sense of justice should be able to decide who should die."

-"In first place, what qualifies someone with a high sense of justice? Who has the right to choose a person and say, 'you know what is right and wrong, good and evil, here's a list of criminals, kills those you think deserve to die.' In second place when do you know if it is fair to give the death penalty to someone? Where do you look at? The seriousness of the crime, the criminal record of the person? Do you analyze the history of the person, his background? Do you look at the context of the committed crime? Do you consider the mental or emotional state of the person? Tell me, who can alone, one single person judge all of this?" Light stared at L perplexed.

"No, you don't understand. That person would have the right skills, the intellectual ability, the sense of justice and a correct moral standard. That person would be perfect for that task. He would receive the right to bring justice, a power given from a superior entity." Light heard a soft laughter behind him.

-"You mean God? Nonsense." Light was starting to feel angry. How could he even not try to understand his point of view?

-"Say that an entity like God would see how this world is decaying. Crimes, sin, immorality rules it. Say he chooses somebody to clean the world of crime, of corruption. This person would know who he would have to kill."

-"Are you suggesting that God himself would choose this person or that this person would believe that he was chosen?" Light had to think for a while. He looked very quickly at Ryuk. He remembered his first meeting with the shinigami. Ryuk than claimed that he did not choose him but the he dropped the Death Note somewhere and that, he Yagami Light, happened to pick it up.

-"Actually, the second one is right."

-"Now, it obvious that this person would have a god-complex and believe so strongly in his own justice that he would kill anybody that wouldn't coincide with his own idea of justice. This person would become highly dangerous if he would achieve such a power."

-"But this person would only kill those who went against his idea of justice."

-"Precise, that's the point! His idea of justice, not meaning that it is the rightful way of justice. For instance…" L started to group sugar cubes on front of him. He build row above row so it would form a triangular shape. "If I would start killing people according to my idea of justice, I would first kill the criminals that committed the most atrocious crimes." L picked one of the sugar cubes of the top of his construction. "Serious killers." He ate the sugar cube and picked a second on. "Terrorists" And there went another cube in his mouth. "Rapists" He ate a third cube. "Pedophiles". Light watched the triangular tower grow smaller as L kept eating sugar cube after sugar cube. "Once I would get rid of the criminals that committed major crimes, I would notice the existence of criminals with minor crimes. They would rather appear as very corrupted people than before, therefore…I would kill them too. Kidnappers, thieves, fraudsters". The cubes were disappearing as L ate them each time he named a type of criminals. The rows became lower and lower. "At a certain point there wouldn't be criminals anymore. But than I would notice in the people that harass others, people demonstrating violent of immoral behavior, and so on. Corruption and sin would still exist, so these people would need to be eliminated too." Light stared at the only remaining row of the sugar cubes construction. "In the end only a small amount of people would remain alive. Those who matched up to my justice!" Light was shocked at the sight. L had followed the scheme that he himself was following. His ideas of justice were the same as his own. L than spoke again.

"Do keep in mind that each row not only symbolized the seriousness of the crime (meaning the top rows were the major criminals and the lowest the innocent) but also the percentage of that type of criminal (meaning there's a much smaller percentage of serial killers than harassers)." Light was still silent. But L wasn't finished yet. "There is another problem. This person would not only decrease drastically the human population (and imagine the political, economic and social consequences it would have) but he would pass judgment blindly. He would not see the differences in crimes. He would treat a cold murderer and a woman that desperately killed her husband after years of psychological and physical abuse the same way. He would kill an experienced bank robber the same way as a young man that steals a supermarket because he doesn't manage to get a job and receives no help from anybody. In his eyes every person that wouldn't correspond to his justice would be simply be labeled as evil. He would not see the differentiation in crimes. Everybody, independently of his situation, would be condemned to dye. I think it's a very cruel, cold and unfair way of judging people."

Light was completely in shock. He never had thought in that way. L's point of view was so different of his. He wished to create a perfect world, not to destroy it. He realized that what L meant was that everybody had some evil inside of them and that would come out. Sometimes voluntarily, sometimes unwillingly. He was still in deep thinking when L cut his thoughts.

-"I think this was a very interesting subject. I'm happy nobody has such a power." Light smiled a bit, trying to hide his nerves.

-"Well, I better be going now. I'll see you tomorrow again" L was preparing himself to leave the café.

-"Wait. Tomorrow is Friday."

-"Is it not possible for you?" L kind of sounded disappointed.

-"No, that no it. I have an idea. Instead of playing tennis, what do you think of going out in the evening?"

-"You mean going to a club or so?" L rested his finger on his lip "I never been in a club. I do not believe that they would allow me to go out in the evening."

-"Surely you can. I suppose that there are more teenagers that go out in the evening in your orphanage."

-"Hum… I believe so… I would have to ask for permission"

-"Or sneak out." L's eyes widened up at the suggestion.

-"Sneak out?" He had a slight naughty smile across his face. "Who knows?"

* * *

A/D 

_I did my best in putting L's idea of justice in this chapter. It's also as a wake up call for Light. Justice will prevail! Yeah, Raito, time to wake up and realize you're a crazy mass murderer with a very distorted idea of justice. _


	16. Chapter 16

After the conversation that Light had with L, his mind had become restless. He tried to relax himself in going out and watch a movie in the theater. He wanted to see an easy movie, maybe a comedy, just to get rid of those thoughts. He also found it a fine way of shutting up Ryuk that had been annoying him since they left the café.

-"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk. I told you, if you killed all criminals, you'd be the only criminal left! Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk. What you're going to do now? Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk. You're the real devil, you know that Raito? Hyuk, hyuk hyuk. Humans sure are amazing! Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk."

Light was going crazy. He thought to quiet the shinigami down by giving him apples but it only had a very short effect in him. As soon as the apples disappeared, the god of death would carry on with the mocking.

Light was looking now at the movies that were at the moment in the theaters. It was strange to think that these were all old films. He saw a poster with Michelle Pfeiffer. The title behind her read _Dangerous Minds. _Light remembered watching it at school for an essay in Sociology class. It's was a good movie, but the last thing he wanted to see right now was a story about a bunch of kids with social problems, that became criminals because life didn't offer them good chances in life. No, the film came to close to what L had just discussed.

Most of the films didn't attract him. He also had seen most of them. _God, this sucks. I really need to relax._ He looked for a comedy. His face twisted as he saw that the only choice in this genre was _Babe. _The thought of watching a movie of a talking pig was atrocious. He could not believe that he had actually liked it when his parents took him to the movie. On the other hand, Light was then only 9-years old. He read the other titles of movies. He basically had drama as second choice. _Damn, this really sucks._ He looked at Ryuk, the shinigami staring back at him with his huge round eyes and his everlasting evil smile.

-"So Raito, which movie are we going to watch?" Light felt defeated. He bought a ticked to see _Babe_. He felt so humiliated, but at the time he could not think of something else to do so he could distract himself and the crazy shinigami. He sat somewhere in the top, in a corner and was ever so happy to be in the dark. He was also glad that no one else could hear the loud laughs of the god of death. Light, was upset in the beginning, but as the film continued, he actually started enjoying it. He found he whole idea of talking animals a ridiculous concept, but somehow the story was pleasant to watch. Simple, lovely, innocent. And funny, otherwise it would definitely be quieter next to him. When the movie finished, he waited until practically everybody had left the room.

-"This was really a very amusing film. Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk." Light was glad that his plan had worked. Ryuk had changed of subject. He was now talking about the film,

instead of annoying him with L's speech about justice. Light also felt calmer now. Yet, he was still thinking about L's words. For the first time in all these years doubt was filling his own convictions. Certainly, Light was still convinced that his justice was correct, only not as strongly as before. He was still wondering what was right and wrong. He finally came to the conclusion that it was absolutely necessary for him to give a good thought about the issue. He would have enough time for that. He was not planning to leave this universe of the past that soon…

---------

Light was in his apartment. He stared at the clock. 20: 55. He felt a bit nervous. L would arrive at any moment now. They had agreed that the best was to meet in Light's apartment and then go to a club. Since Light arrived, his little apartment was gaining everyday a more homely look. He bought himself some books, mostly classic English literature, clothes (very important) and some decorations. His fridge was also filled with healthy food and everyday he filled the fruit basket with apples. He also got himself a television and a radio, but no computer. He decided that if L would ask him were he studied, he would answer the computers at the university and at the library.

Light checked the clock for the hundredth time– 20:57. He went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. He made sure his clothes were neat and he combed his hair so it would look nice and tidy. He stared at his reflection and smiled. _Perfect._ He still could not believe that he was going out with L. He smiled as he remembered how L was shocked when he first approached him at the library, how suspicious he was about his intentions. Almost a week had passed by and, however they would only spend about three hours together a day, he could feel his bound with the boy grow. He also noticed that L was more comfortable around him now than in the beginning. He would smile and laugh more often and actually looked happy when they met. Light also found it quite remarkable that L wanted to go out with him at Friday-night without even questioning. It was obvious that the boy trusted him too.

Light heard the bell. Ryuk was in the middle of the living room and had to avoid Light, who was running like crazy to the door. He pushed a button, opened the door and awaited to see the boy coming up the stairway. And then he appeared. The teenager L with messy black hair, wearing a white shirt and baggy blue jeans that seemed twice too big for him. The boy smiled shyly. _He's probably nervous too. This must be very new for him._

-"Come in Ryuzaki. I see you had no problem in leaving the orphanage. Did they give you permission to leave?" He held the door open and made an inviting gesture for L to come in.

-"Kind of…" L's expression was somewhere between insecurity and guilt. He walked in the apartment and looked around "Nice place you have."

-"Thank you. Take a seat." He pointed at the couch. L sat in his crouched position. "What did you precisely do to get out of the orphanage?"

-"I informed myself about the regulation of authorization in leaving the house at night. Apparently when one reaches the age of 16 he or she may leave the orphanage. The filling of a requirement permit is necessary. If you fill it in, give it to one of the employees and they approve it, you have the authorization of being away till 12 o'clock." Light sat next L and listened intently.

-"So you filled the paper. No problem them, I suppose." L bit his under lip.

-"Well, actually there is a small problem. You see, I cannot fill the permit for going out at night yet." At this Light looked confused. _What does he mean? _"You see, I kind of lied about my age to you when we first met and I did it again this evening." Light was completely confused. He knew that when L died he was 25. He caught the information because Matsuda once was telling around very proudly that he and L had the same age. When Light asked L if that was true, he confirmed and even added that this would give him no clue to obtain information about L's identity. He had to be 16, unless…

-"You didn't celebrate your 16th anniversary yet, did you?"

-"No, I'll be 16 in two weeks, that's why I didn't even bother to tell you that I'm actually 15." Light's eyes widened a bit. He felt a chill go trough his spine. _Two weeks._

-"When is it your birthday exactly?"

-"31 October. On Halloween!" L looked very happy and proud. He even straitened himself a bit. Light, on the other side, thought he was going to be sick. _He died at the 5__th__ November! Shit, only 6 days after his birthday!_ He felt bad, nauseous and guilty. "Are you o.k. Raito? You look worried."

-"Oh, nothing. Halloween you say? Must be real fun for you" L smiled again happily. "So, I'm guessing you filled the permit and wrote that you're 16. Don't they know there when your birthday is? After all, it's not like it's a date too difficult to memorize." L bit his under lip again.

-"I gave the permit to a member of staff that only started a few days ago." Light didn't know if he should laugh or if he should disapprove L's actions. This was something so typical of a teenager, to fool adults to get away with stuff like that. He ended up smiling at the boy while he moved his head in a way it read _You naughty child. _L smiled a bit, very shyly.

-"Lets hope nobody notices your absence nor the fault in the permit." L was still looking embarrassed. "So, it's still early. Do you want something to drink? Coffee, thee?"

-"Coffee would be nice."

Light went to his little kitchen that was behind, in the same space as the living room. As he was poring the coffee, he could see L looking around and touching magazines. Light thought it was funny that the boy was curious. He then looked better to his image. _There's no way I'm going to let him go out dressed like that. Oh God, that will be a struggle again…_ Light brought the coffee and watched L fill it with sugar.

-"Ryuzaki, if I'm correct, this is the first time you're going out, right"

-"Yes, that is correct." L sipped a bit of coffee.

-"Well…When people go out… they take very much attention to what they are wearing" L remained silent, drinking his coffee slowly. "Well…ehm... your clothes are not really very presentable." Light didn't want to bring this in an impolite manner. He knew that L was very attached to his own style; probably this was his safety blanket.

-"What's wrong with my clothes? It might not be the last fashion, but it's decent enough."

-"Sure, to be stuck in a library the whole day." Light saw L frown. "I'm sorry. You're just not fashionable."

-"I don't see where the problem is. Everybody is free to dress themselves the way they want to, fashionable or not. I'm awfully pleased and comfortable with my clothes, why should I dress myself differently if I want to go out?"

-"Look, it's like some cultural thing. If you go out to a club you have to look really good and preferably, appealing." At this L looked with wild eyes at Light.

-"What is that suppose to imply?"

-"Nothing, really! But the clothes you're wearing right now are not exactly eye-catching." Light was starting to feel nervous by the murderous look that L was giving him. Apparently his looks were a sensible subject. "I mean, what are people going to think if they see you coming in dressed up like that?" Light immediately regretted saying that. L lifted up, still with his cup of coffee in his hand.

-"You think I'm repulsive or something!?" L looked really angry.

-"No, no, no. God no, you're absolutely not repulsive! I think that there is actually something about you that is attractive." Light was stunned by his words. _Shit, did I just say to L that he's attractive? _The laughter of Ryuk and the look of pure shock in L's eyes confirmed Light that had indeed just spoken those words.

-"What I mean is that you are not ugly or something. (_although you do look weird_) but you have to look more presentable if you want to go in a club." L was still giving him a suspicious angry look, but he sat back down. "There are even clubs that go by a dress code. If you are not well dressed enough, they won't let people in. Besides, I think that we ought to make you look a bit older, more grown up, since most of clubs do not accept kids under the 16."

-"I get you. And how are you thinking to do that now? It's not like we can go shopping now." L backed up a bit as he saw Light analyzing him closely.

-"Considering your length and the fact that you're thin… I bet you'll fit perfectly in my clothes." L widened his eyes in unbelief. "And I think I have just the perfect thing for you!"

* * *

A/N 

_Reminder: the first day that Light arrived in the past was (Monday) 12 October 1995. It's now Friday the 16__th__. Meaning, there's a birthday party coming soon!_


	17. Chapter 17

L's reflection was staring back at the boy that had his head bowed to the side. Behind him was Light smiling very proudly.

-"So, want do you think?" L bowed the head now to the other side, studying his own image. The clothes did indeed fit him right. L was wearing now a long sleeved shirt. It was blue like the sky in a warm day. The color suited him good. To go with it, Light borrowed him strait black jeans. They were tighter to the skin than L was used to, but yet they felt comfortable.

-"It's strange… It's like if it's not me anymore." L didn't know if he should like his new temporary outfit or not. He looked now more like a regular teenager, that he admitted to himself. But he had the feeling that the dark haired boy that was staring back to him was a total stranger.

-"I guess you have get used to the idea. Anyway I think you really look good in those clothes. They are neat, yet practical. And the model gives you more structure to your body (_so you don't seem to walk inside a bag_)." L was still looking with some doubt. "They give you a fresh look." Light noticed a tiny smile draw itself in L's lips as he heard the last remark. "Are you sure you don't want to put other shoes on?"

-"The sneakers stay where they are!" Light decided not to insist anymore. Apparently these shoes were sacred to L, since he reacted so roughly every time Light suggested removing them and trying others.

-"It's a shame that you only can stay away till 12 o' clock. Usually its when the fun really starts." L looked at Light still in his state on confusion due to his new look.

-"I shouldn't even be here right now, so I don't think we ought to complain too much." Light nodded in agreement. He wondered how L was dealing with all this new stuff. He had always regarded L as a bit of an autistic person. He wondered if the idea of deceiving a worker in order to leave the orphanage without permission, going out in the night for the first time, wearing a new and strange outfit, would that not be to much for him? Would L be overwhelmed by the amount of changes in his monotonous lifestyle? All this Light wondered. He then notice that the boy was no longer staring at his own reflection but was standing right in front of him, his face blank, his big black eyes fixed on him.

-"Is there something?"

-"When are we leaving?" Light looked at the clock. It was almost half past nine.

-"It's still a bit early. If we leave in about 15 min., than we arrive at the club around 10 o'clock." Light than looked at L's clothes. "We better put your clothes in a bag and take it with us. You can change again in the club's toilets, otherwise we will lose a lot of time traveling around." L nodded in agreement.

-------------

Since his arrival in England, Light had seen sightseeing the city. During the day he would visit museums, monuments, walk around in the streets watching the architecture, he would pass by markets and go to shopping centers. As dark fell upon the city, he would taste the nightlife of London, trying out different clubs and bars. He never felt so free before in his life. Nobody told him what to do, he didn't have to answer nobody's high expectations, and he had no compromises. He could do whatever he wanted to. Ryuk seemed to appreciate this lifestyle too, since he didn't continue in asking Light why he wasn't killing criminals in this dimension. The temptation was great, beyond doubt, but the fear of changing or messing up with the future of this dimension was for him a very intimidating thought. Besides, it was only a matter of years before his other he would become Kira. _There's no reason to stress now. Live the moment, yes, be free to live the moment._

Light was living the moment and had the feeling we was teaching L to enjoy life too. After drinking a cup of coffee, the two young men headed off in the subway. As they stepped out, Light leaded the way to the club known as 333/Mother. He had been there three days ago and though it was a perfect place to introduce a nightlife newcomer in a bar. Downstairs was a great dance floor where often a group would play life music. If L would feel too uneasy in the dance floor they could go upstairs, where there was a lounge space ideal to relax and drink something. The music was variable, switching from rock and punk to reggae. Light had already figured out that House or Trance would be too much for the boy.

Fortunately 333/Mother wasn't the kind of club that you have to pay entrance and show your ID, so they just walked in. Light noticed strait away that it was Friday night. Although there were only a few couples dancing, the place was already quite filled up with people. He could also see that a band of black dressed artists were preparing the instruments. He looked at L to see his reaction as they walked in. L's eyes looked as if they had gained twice their size. He seemed fascinated with the colorful lights that kept changing from red to purple, from green to blue. Light noticed that the boy was checking out the place, looking globally around but fixing his eyes in some details. They walked slowly to the side of the dance floor. L was now observing the people. How many they were, how they were dressed, how they were dancing, the way they talked, the way they drunk. It was like L had discovered a whole new world.

-"What do you think?" Light shouted at the boy. L looked at him for a few seconds in confusion and put a hand on front of his ear, in a signal that he didn't hear.

-"What do you think?" He repeated his question closer to the boy's ear.

-"Quite fascinating, I must say" He spoke back into Light's ear, without raising his voice too much.

-"Great, what do you want to do? Go to the dance floor or drink something first?" The boy looked a bit stunned at the question and then looked at the dance floor. Another small group of young people had just entered the place to dance. He turned around quickly and looked tensed.

-"I'll go for the drink." Light smiled. He had expected that and guided L to the upper floor. He walked behind L and rested his had on the boy's back, pushing him gently in the right direction. As they entered the lounge room, Light could see L's mouth moving probably exclaiming "wow". Once again the boy studied the area surrounding him. Light frightened a bit when the boy suddenly grabbed his arm and pushed him quite wildly to an empty long red lounge sofa on the balcony area. The boy practically threw himself on the sofa and stared at Light with a big smile on his face. Light read excitement in the teenager's eyes. He was astonished with what the boy had just done. L was somebody that definitely disliked physical contact. Light would never forget the angry looks that the detective gave him when they were chained together and Light would accidentally touch him, even if it would be the tiniest one. L's gesture in grabbing his arm without any kind of aversion left Light confused. He also recalled that the boy didn't even react when Light had rested his hand on his back only a while ago. Sure he barely touched him, but L unquestionably had felt that. Light only could interpret this as a signal that the boy was feeling more at ease with him.

L was leaning now on the balcony, just on front of the red sofa. Light stood next to him. The boy's eyes were following the people beneath in the dance floor, watching the band preparing the instruments, scanning the whole club from side to side. He looked for a while and then he threw himself back on the sofa. Light was watching him from the balcony and had to start laughing when he saw that L was struggling to sit in his crouch way. He saw the boy moving and shifting like crazy, pushing his pants up as he tried to sit down. Light laughter grew as he saw L's irritated expression. Finally L gave up covering his skin completely. He sat in his crouch way, all right. But quite a piece of his back remained uncovered and his underwear was slightly at sight. Light was still giggling and the boy stared at him cynically.

-"It's your fault! Dressing me in these small clothes." L was glad he didn't have to shout here; the sound was still loud, but less noisy. He could make himself understand without have to be completely on top on Light. And that was for him quite a pleasant thought.

-"Come on, you look well on them. Besides, with all that bare skin at sight, I'm sure you'll attract the attention of the pretty ladies." L glared angrily and automatically put his hand on his back, covering the exposed skin. "Say, would you like to drink something?" L looked thoughtful and put on finger on his lip.

-"Do you think they serve milkshakes here?" Light had to laugh a bit.

-"No, the only thing close to the idea of a milkshake is cocktail. But cocktails are made of different kinds of alcoholic drinks. The _very_ alcoholic drinks." Light saw L bit his thumb still frowning. "There are some softer alcoholic drinks, but considering the fact that you are under 16, you should drink something more like cola of a juice."

-"I suppose they don't serve coffee here neither."

-"No Ryuzaki, this is not a coffee shop."

-"An orange juice will be o.k."

Light walked to the bar at the opposite site of the balcony. He still had to laugh to himself about the ingenuity of this teenager L. As he reached the bar, he noticed in a gorgeous young lady that was smiling at him. She had long dark hair, a black top and tight dark jeans. Light asked for his drinks and noticed her smiling at him for the second time. He looked back at the balcony. _L can miss me for a couple of minutes. _He walked in the direction of the beautiful girl and saw her smile grow.

-"Hi, lovely evening isn't it?" He made the first move.

-"Now I'm sure it is." She answered.

-"So, what is a beautiful young lady like you doing alone during such a lovely evening? Can't imagine that you have no company." The young woman laughed at the compliment. Light smiled triumphantly. It was too easy to seduce woman.

-"Actually I'm with my lady friend that just went to the lady's room." Light just smiled back at her seductively.

-"Is your friend half as pretty as you are?" The dark haired woman laughed again.

-"You can see for yourself. There she comes." The young woman pointed at a girl walking in the bar's direction. She had wavy golden blond hair and moved graciously through the people. Her purple top's patterns shinned as the different shades of light fell upon the glitters.

-"Hi" He simply said as she sat next to her friend. Her eyes went from Light to her friend questioningly. Light saw the dark girl speak closely to the other one, so he could not her what they said. He noticed in the complicity looks that they gave to one another.

-"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Said the dark haired woman.

-"Raito. And your names?"

-"She's Susan and I'm Alicia." She answered.

-"Susan and Alicia. Would you two lovely ladies like to join me and my friend for a drink? We are sitting over there. I can guarantee you that's the best spot to watch the performance that will commence soon." Light knew they would not give "no" as an answer. He was most curious how L was going to react and behave in the company of two stunningly beautiful young ladies.

As he expected, the women accepted his invitation. He paid them their drinks and led them to the large red couch. L was distracted, sitting in his crouch position, finger resting on his lip. He only noticed Light's presence when he placed the drinks on the low table just on front of him. The women were exchanging looks to one another. Obviously they were not excepting to see such a strange figure as L sitting on that sofa. L, on his turn, looked shocked when he saw the pretty women. His eyes grew and his mouth almost felt open. He quickly stared at Light with a frightened look in his eyes.

-"Friends of yours?" The boy didn't dare to look at the women.

-"Ryuzaki, these are Alicia and Susan. Alicia and Susan, this is my friend Ryuzaki." L didn't move a millimeter. He was still staring in shock at Light. Than he stared at the young women still in his state of confusion. Light reclined to him and said in a low voice. "You're suppose to stand up and greet them, silly!" At this L jumped from his place, almost knocking down Light (who barely managed to keep himself from falling) walked two steps and stretched his arm.

-"It's a pleasure to meet you two." His face was tensed and eyes widened, still he tried to smile in his insecurity. The women repaid the greeting, still not knowing what to think about this strange boy. Light, who was standing more steadily now, made an inviting gesture for the three of them to sit down. L went back to his place. Alicia sat next to Light, while her friend sat next to her. Light gave an evil smile at Ryuk, who was standing on front of the balcony, watching them._This is going to be interesting. _The shinigami was looking from one to the other and laughed. He wondered what Light had in mind. He knew, whatever it was, it would certainly be very amusing.


	18. Chapter 18

Light was having a delightful time. Alicia was constantly flirting with him, brushing her long dark hair of her shoulders as she spoke to him. He discovered that she was 23 (although he would swear she was younger) and had another two years to finish her medicine course. Light thought for himself that he wouldn't bother going to the hospital if such an attractive person would assist him. Alicia also informed him that her friend Susan was 21 and was at an internship in an Elementary school. She was finishing her course to become a teacher in Preschool, Kindergarten and Elementary school.

Light often looked at L, who was sitting in a corner of the sofa, facing all three of them. He had been silent for the last half an hour, but Light knew he was listening every single word they said and working out the information in his brains as quickly as he always did. He was an observer, not a talker. That's what he told the young women when L, instead of taking part of the conversation, just remained quiet. Light also noticed that the girls were uncomfortable about L's way of staring, his empty eyes fixed on them all the time. Light knew he had to do something to make things move. He knew that if it were up to L, he would sit there the whole evening merely listening and observing. But Light had other plans for him.

-"Alicia, would you like to go downstairs and dance a while? The band is going to start at any moment now." The dark haired woman was eager in accepting Light's invitation. As they stood up, Light looked discreetly at L's and Susan's expressions. Both of them were showing panic on their faces. _We'll, that one thing they have in common._ Before anyone of them could do or say anything, he took Alicia by the hand and descended the stairs. He would love to see what would happen during his absence, but he had to be sure that L had no other choice than to at least speak to the girl. Without Alicia noticing anything, Light made a sign to Ryuk to stay above and check on L and Susan. The god of death laughed, stretched his wings and flew back to the balcony, facing the uneasy couple.

When Light disappeared from L's sight, the boy felt his hart beat in such a rate that he thought he was getting a hart attack. He looked at the young woman on front of him. She was looking back at him and apparently was as uncomfortable as he was. _Great, now I'm stuck with this woman and don't know what to do with her. _L cursed Light in his mind for leaving him behind. Little he knew that only a few inches from him was a giant shinigami watching the pair and reporting Light once in a while what was going on over there.

L was trying to think about something to tell the woman, but he could not figure out what._What's the use of having a genius mind if I don't even know what to say to a girl? Maybe I could say that she's really pretty. I wouldn't be lying... But what if she takes it badly? No, pretty is a complement… Maybe I should talk about food! Yes, that's a nice subject…sweets… I'm not sure that's a subject to discuss in a club although. What do people talk in clubs anyway? It's a noisy place where lights are always flashing and changing from colors, the music is constantly way too loud, the selection of drinks is a crap and people walk almost naked around here! Maybe we could talk about the twilight zone, I sure feel I'm in there right now. _L was lost in his thoughts for a while. His eyes were fixed on the empty glass on front of him. Susan was now staring at him. She wondered if he was alright. He had been still as a statue for already too long.

-"Ehm…Ryuzaki? That's your name, right?" She hesitantly asked. L's thoughts were suddenly cut and he lifted his head to face the Blondie.

-"Yes?"

-"Are you alright? You've been staring at that glass for ages."

-"I was trying to move it with my mind." L just said the first thing that popped into his mind. _What did I just say?_

-"Well Stephen King, I think that you can stay the rest of the evening staring at it, but I don't think it will move an inch." There was a small tone of amusement in her voice.

-"Don't worry, if I decide to burn down the place with my telekinetic powers, I will be sure to spare you." Susan started laughing.

-"I can't believe you saw that movie!"

-"Actually I only read the book. I don't watch that much television." L noticed that Susan looked a bit disappointed. Did he just jeopardize his chance to engage a conversation with this girl?

-"But I did see the Shinning!" He hoped this would put the two of them back on track. His hart warmed up as he saw Susan's face grow happy.

-"That is such a great movie! I really love the classic movies from the 60's and 70's" L smiled relieved. He knew enough of the subject to keep the conversation going on.

Ryuk watched fascinated at the two of them. Susan certainly was feeling more at ease now. She even came closer to the boy so they could hear each other better. Ryuk saw how L's eyes had widened when the girl moved closer and thought that he might run away, but he just stayed rooted to his place. Susan was making most of the conversation, basically asking if he had seen this movie or that movie, what he thought about that scene, etc. L would generally answer with a yes or no and only once in a while would he add something to the conversation.

L was surprised with the speed that this woman spoke. She said so many things in such a rapid way that he almost could not follow her. At a certain point he gave up keeping up with her and only nodded when needed. He was more interested in looking to her figure, her body language, how she smiled and laughed. She was so close to him that he could smell her sweet scent perfume.

-"You know, if you was younger, I could fell in love with you." L just said that out of nowhere. Susan looked for a few seconds surprised. Only then did L realized that he had spoken aloud and felt his cheeks go warm.

-"You're sweet." Susan gave a tender smile and stroked the boy's hair in a motherly way. "You remind me of my baby brother" _Her baby brother! Crap. _The blond girl laughed a bit at L's annoyed expression. "So how old were you again?"

-"I'm almost 16."

-"Don't you think you're a bit young to go out to a place like this?" L looked surprised at the question. He did notice that the most people in the club were older than him.

-"Raito had the idea to go to this place. I've never been to a club before. I was curious."

-"And what do you think?"

-"It's o.k. I guess. The music could be lower and they should have a bigger selection of non-alcoholic drinks. But the lounge area is really great." Susan smiled at the boy.

-"You're funny. I like the way you tell things. Some kind of innocence in you." L was about to ask her what she meant with that, when Light and Alicia appeared.

-"Hi, how are things going here? Having fun?" Light asked friendly, but L could sense the slight mocking tone in his voice. Light smiled triumphantly as he saw L's annoyed expression. _I guess I interrupted something._ Alicia and Susan exchanged once again complicity looks. Finally Alicia said he had to go to the lady's rooms and naturally Susan went along. Light knew what they were going to talk about. He sat right next to L, whose eyes were following the young women going away.

-"Did you have a nice time with Susan?" Ryuk had told him that the two of them were getting along, but he needed to hear it first handed.

-"She's nice. Susan talks a lot and very quickly, but she's nice." L spoke with his blank expression. Light smirked. The boy was using his impassive expression as a shield to hide any kind of emotion. "What about you and Alicia?"

-"She's nice too."

-"Are you going to date her?"

-"Ryuzaki, I happen to have a girlfriend in Japan, remember?"

-"So why do you give her the impression that you are interested in her?"

-"It's just a flirt, nothing else. We're just fooling around a bit." Light saw the confusion in L's eyes. "Look Ryuzaki, everybody does this kind of stuff. People flirt with each other. Sometimes it doesn't go further than an exchange of looks or smiles, sometimes people go a bit further like dancing. As long it doesn't get too intimate, such as kissing, it's o.k."

-"Is that so? I assume that if your girlfriend would do the same while you are away, you'll be perfectly alright with that, I'm I correct?"

-"That's exactly what I said." Light could see that L disapproved his ideas about flirting.

-"Would you do the same if you would have a girlfriend?"

-"In first place, I'm not someone into the 'flirting' thing. Secondly, no I would not do that. I think it's totally inappropriate in a relationship."

-"Why not? Do you think I'm not being faithful to my girlfriend? I told you already, it's only flirting."

-"I think it's wrong. She probably wants you to miss her the whole time instead of enjoying yourself with other pretty girls. And it's also bad for Alicia. What are you going to do if the girl grows feelings for you?"

-"Don't be silly. I won't let it go that far. We have a nice time together this evening and than we go on we our lives separately." Ryuzaki gave him again a disapproval look. He wanted to reply, but Alicia and Susan were back. Alicia sat next to Light and put an arm around him. Light smiled mischievously at L while the boy gave him an ugly face.

-"Hey Ryuzaki" L looked at Susan who was standing next to him. "Lets go downstairs and watch the band closer." L looked at the girl. Than he looked at Alicia and Light, who was still glaring at him with his evil smile. L understood what was going on. _Just a flirt, my ass!_ As he stood up, he bumped in purpose against Light. The boy hit him quite hard and whispered, "Enjoy your flirting" before leaving the place. Light was still a bit taken aback by L's move. _Wow, he's really against this. Never expected him to think like this. His moral standards are really high and a bit conservative too._ His thoughts were cut as he felt Alicia's arms draw him closer to her so their lips would meet. _It's only for the evening; afterwards we go on with our lives separately. _

Meanwhile L was downstairs struggling with the fact that he had to dance with Susan in a crowd of people.

-"I don't know how to dance!" L yelled when Susan dragged him to the dance floor.

-"It's easy. Just go with the flow. I'll help you."

Ryuk was still following L and Susan. He laughed as he saw L try to dance, moving in a clumsy way, but just as Susan had promised, he helped him. She showed him how he had to move and he imitated her till he finally got the hang of it. Once he found the rhythm he actually started enjoying the dancing. He finally understood why people went to clubs. Even if the lights were flashing crazily, the music was screaming, the drinks sucked, it was the contact with others in the dance floor that made it all worthwhile. He was relaxed and laughed together with Susan. He didn't know, but at a certain point of the evening, Light was watching him from the balcony, smiling. But this time it was not an evil smile. Alicia was too at the balcony, watching the band, unaware of Light's true interest. When the band finally finished their live performance, both Light and L looked at their watches, almost simultaneously.

-"Oh my God! Look at the time!" L exclaimed at the dance floor.

-"Its already fifteen minutes past midnight!" Light shouted on the balcony

* * *

A/N 

_The movie that Susan was speaking about is "Carrie", which is based on the book of Stephen King. Carrie is a teenager with mind powers that is able to move and destroy stuff. At the end of the story, because she feels fooled and betrayed by everybody, she destroys the dance prom party buy putting it on fire. When she uses her powers, she stares with her eyes wide open, a bit like L does. That's how I got to the idea._

_Oh, yes. L's should be in his bed right now. He was supposed to be back in the orphanage at 12 o'clock. Oops._


	19. Chapter 19

Light didn't know how fast to go downstairs. When he arrived there, Susan was standing alone next to the dance floor.

-"Ryuzaki went to get his stuff from the cloakroom" Susan explained "Is there something going on?"

-"I'll be right back…Wait, did you come by car?" Alicia, who was standing next to him the whole time nodded affirmatively. "Oh great! Can you give us a ride? Ryuzaki lives in this orphanage and he should be there at least 15 min. ago!" The woman stared in confusion but had no time to ask any questions, for Light was already running to the cloakroom. He almost knocked L down, as the boy was just getting out of the room.

-"Jesus, Raito, watch were you're going!" L had his coat on one arm and was holding a white bag where his clothes were kept.

-"I'm so sorry, I completely forgot the time."

-"I lost track of time too. The best thing to do now is leave this place and as soon as possible. I might get away with this, if I'm lucky. It's a risk I'll take." Light could not believe how calm L was. The few times L had mentioned the orphanage gave Light the idea that the people there were highly strict and rigorous.

-"Alicia and Susan came by car, they'll give us a ride. I'm getting my stuff too. Please tell them we have to leave immediately. You better change yourself in the car" Light rushed to get his coat. He missed the distressed look in L's face after he told that. In the way back Light met Susan again.

-"Alicia went to start the car and Ryuzaki is already with her." The young woman said " I'm getting Alicia's and my stuff. I'll meet you in a while at the entrance, ok?" Light nodded and paced quickly to the entrance. L stood next to the door, still holding his white bag.

-"Alicia is getting the car, it's in a parking space just around the corner, so she should be here at any moment now." L spoke monotonously. Light still couldn't comprehend the calm attitude of the teenager. Alicia was just turning around the corner when Susan met the two young men. _Great timing!_ As they entered the car, L explained what was the quickest way to get to Wammy's House and off they went.

-"Ryuzaki, you better change yourself now." Light whispered. L gave him the distressed look. He looked at the front seats, where both women were. "Come on, they'll not notice." L seemed to be quite swift with the clothes changing. Only when it came to the switching of trousers did he have some trouble, bumping into Light several times. The women were of course aware of what was happening in the back seats and had to giggle a bit each time they heard L saying 'sorry' for hitting his friend again. Anyway, in a blink of an eye, L was back in his trusted old clothes and handed the bag back to Light.

The travel went smoothly and they were approaching the orphanage's neighborhood. L was checking his mobile.

-"Nobody called me. Maybe I'm lucky and they didn't notice by absence."

-"Hey, Ryuzaki" L looked at Susan as he heard his name being called. "Isn't Wammy's House that orphanage that's specialized in the education for gifted children?"

-"Yes, that's correct."

-"So are you one of those kids with a high intelligence level?"

-"I suppose one would say so."

-"Come on Ryuzaki, don't be so modest." Light came in between. "He's not even 16 yet and already finished High School. Can you believe it?" L looked at Light with wide eyes and then at the floor, embarrassed. "What is it? Are you not proud?"

-"Yeah, it's quite an accomplishment." Alicia added.

-"I just don't think it's something to boast around. I was born with a high IQ so it's only logical that I would finish my studies sooner than the regular student."

-"Is it true that they use a special education method? I heard it's quite different from standard school programs." Susan seemed particularly interested in the subject.

-"Yes, that's true. We make many logic exercises since young age in order to train our brain. We also have the privilege of having the possibility to follow various courses so we can gain a diverse knowledge on various disciplines."

-"You also have programs abroad, don't you?" L looked surprised that Susan knew so much about his orphanage. Certainly it had to have been a subject in her course.

-"Yes, that's correct. In this case, only a small selection of the very best students has this possibility. One can stay a period of weeks or mounts in a foreign country in order to study the language, culture and some specialization classes." Susan seemed impressed. Light stared at L. He recalled the detective telling him that he lived about 5 years in England. He wondered if this was because he traveled around within this special educational program.

-"Oh, there it is." L pointed at a long building where very few lights were on. A church was set besides it. The orphanage had a large iron fence surrounding it, as if it was separating the building from the rest of the world. In the dark of the night the place had a spooky look. Light shivered.

-"Home, sweet home". L said unenthusiastically. "Could you please park the car there on the right side? And turn the lights out for a while." Alicia obeyed the boy, not really understanding what he had in mind.

-"Are you not going through the main entrance?" Susan asked, she was as confused as her friend.

-"No. If I use the main entrance they will see that I'm way past the hour. As consequence they would check the authorization formulary and would discover that I tricked them in letting me out when I should not. No doubt that the director would be immediately notified, meaning that I would be in great trouble. I'm imagining that being grounded for about a week and assisting the workers with their tasks would be included in my punishment." Susan stared at him with her mouth open. Light could see the puzzlement in the girl's eyes. Of course she could not understand why the boy was so calm, or why the spoke in such an analytical way. She didn't know that L was certainly raised and trained to think objectively about every aspect of life. He calculated everything, everybody and every situation. And knowing L, Light was sure the boy had thought beforehand of coming too late home and had taken the necessary measures.

-"Well, a good night to you all." L opened the door as soon as Alicia stopped the car and switched off the lights. They all wished him goodnight and were curious about what he was going to do to get out of this situation. L was about to close the door, when he suddenly opened it again and turned to Light.

-"I'll see you Monday again?"

-"Same place, same time." Light answered happily. He was glad that L was still looking forward to play tennis with him.

-"You better train a lot this weekend, otherwise you're going down again" Although he spoke monotonously, Light could sense the slight mockery in the kid's voice. He smiled back to L in response to the challenge. The women simply stared, oblivious of the whole context.

The group watched from the car the white figure jumping the fence agilely. The boy run with his body low, as if he was afraid of being spotted by invisible guards. They saw him reaching the wall of the orphanage. He looked around and walked under the windows until he finally stopped next to one. They noticed him fussing around the window and then, it opened. The next thing they saw was his body go through the hole and disappear in the darkness. Short after he stood on front of the window and everybody could see his arm-waving goodbye. _He actually managed. The bastard always thinks about everything. Amazing. _Light was still laughing inside when Alicia put the lights on and drove away, leaving the spooky orphanage behind them.

-------------

L was standing in the middle of his little room. He looked out the window and saw the tiny red lights of the car fade away in the distance. He pitied that he had to leave this enjoyable company so soon, but knew that it was the only way it could be. L was happy that he had set his window in such a way that it looked closed, while in truth it remained open. He knew if he would come too late, he could sneak back in his room. L had considered the possibility of that happening before and was glad he took the right precautions. But he was not finished yet. He also calculated that he would come back carrying the odor of the club on him. Although he was inexperienced with the nightlife, he was aware that in such public spaces smoking was a must. L grabbed a long stick that was hidden discretely next to a self, behind the curtains. He carefully got it through the window hole and stuck it on the ground. He took his shirt off and put it neatly on a cloths hanger. He took the same procedure with his trousers. L again reached to the window and skillfully placed the two cloths hangers on the hooked nails that he had put in the stick that same afternoon. He checked several times of the stick was stabile and the clothes wouldn't fell down. He smiled a bit. _It's kind of cool doing forbidden stuff and trying to get away with it._

L lamented that the smell of smoke would not confine itself only in the clothing. He felt as a thin layer of some kind of invisible dirt was covering his whole body and hair. He was uncomfortable with the strong odor and could not understand that people would enjoy inhaling stuff that stank so much. And the last thing he needed was to contaminate his clean bed with this filthy odor so that the cleaning workers would discover his little sin.

Now it was time for the most dangerous part of his plan. All the children and workers were in bed and almost all lights were out. He knew he had to take the risk of not bumping into the night shift caretaker. L opened the door. He looked from right to left and came out of his room tiptoeing. On one arm rested a big soft white towel, on the other his pajama. L walked silently through the long dark corridor. He tried to imagine what someone would think if they would see a thin teenager walking around in only his underwear. He had to control his nerves for he felt a huge urge to start laughing hard at this image.

He reached the end of the corridor. Again he looked from side to side and turned to the left. Not so far anymore. He walked silently and praised the gods that he was so familiar with the way. He could walk around almost blindly.

He finally reached the shower compartments, his least favorite place of the orphanage. Every morning the place would be crowded with boys, talking loudly, screaming and annoying around with foolish games. He hated the thought of having to undress himself in front of a bunch of ruthless guys that were always staring at each other and comparing themselves. And L was somebody that valued his privacy most highly. The orphanage workers had given up forcing L to shower himself in the morning hours like the rest of the teenagers. If he wished to endure such an unpleasant activity he would do it late in the evening, short before the hour when the lights would go out. L knew that, because of his aversion of engaging in activities that involved the company of more that five people, he had been labeled as the "antisocial freak". But he could not care less. He did whatever he wanted and could not give a damn if others would think of his as an odd person of not. He was very conscious of being different of the rest of the world and had accepted it in harmony. He knew his potentials and that he, the "antisocial freak", would achieve much more in his life than the most kids in this orphanage.

L was inside of one of the many shower cabinets. He had to be sure to keep it low. He took a small towel that was hanging there close and placed it on the floor. He opened the shower but let only a small stream of water come out. The soft fabric of the towel hid the sound of water falling on the floor. He had just enough water to wash himself. Of course it took him twice the time than normal, but his aim was achieved. He was clean of the smell of smoke and could go back to his room safely now.

Once again he looked from side to side. He saw nothing but could swear he heard a sound in the darkness. He waited. He heard the sound again. L felt his hart bumping so hard that it became difficult to breath. His belly was hurting too. _It would be such a shame if I would be discovered now._ The sound came closer and clearer. He widened up his eyes as he identified the direction it came from. It was coming from the end of the corridor, the direction of the rooms. _Shit, the caretaker is coming this way! He cannot know about me. I locked the room. I will just have to hide silently and wait until he finishes his surveillance here. _L hid himself in the shower cabined at the corner and crouched himself. He waited as he listened the footsteps come closer. _He's just doing his walk, not looking for anybody. I'm safe._ He saw the light of the small flashlight sweeping the walls of the shower compartment, creating a strange new world of shadows. And then the light disappeared, all dark shadows returning to their places. L listened carefully the sound of paces fading away. All that remained was again silence.

L looked from side to side. Nothing, nobody. He rushed silently through the corridors. He wanted to get to his room as fast as he could. It was so dark that he had to walk with his hand against the wall and count the number of doors he passed by. When he finally reached his bedroom door he had to contain himself from letting out a scream. There in the darkness, he could clearly distinguish a small dark silhouette standing on front of his door. L was paralyzed for a few seconds and even forgot to breathe. The silhouette moved slightly and L thought for a few moments that he was about to faint from the fright. Only when he felt the touch of little fingers curl in the fabric of his pajama trousers did he realize who this was. He felt relieved and stupid at the same time. He crouched on front of the silhouette so he would be in the same level as the figure on front of him.

-"Did you have a bad dream again, Near?"

-"Yes" a soft sound came from the shadow. The little hand shifted from L's trousers to his black hair. The small fingers started playing with a lock of L's hair. The teenager knew this was a sing that the boy was searching for comfort.

-"Would you like me to put you back in your bed?"

-"Yes" The same soft sound whispered in the dark. The small fingers still playing with the older boy's hair. "You have to find the monsters and send them away."

-"Very well, I'll send them away." He lifted up and hanged his hand waiting to feel the touch of the little hand hold it tightly. L could not understand how a little boy that was afraid of the dark would dare to walk in the long, silent dark corridors and wait on front of his door almost every night. The two orphans walked between the shadows and none of them broke the deep silence of the night. They finally reached the infants room. The two of them walked even more silently through the row of small beds, where children were fast asleep, dreaming peacefully. L stopped next to a small empty bed and felt the little hand free itself from his. L found quickly the flashlight he had bought and placed there about three mounts ago.

-"Tell me where the monsters are."

-"There is one under my bed" Near whispered. The little boy watched L bend over carefully and switch on the flashlight suddenly under his bed.

-"Bad monster, ugly monster. Go back to Bostenity and never return to this place!" Near smiled as he heard the older boy whisper the magic words. "Did he go away?"

-"Yes, he was screaming with great terror" Near answered more joyfully. "Look! There's a monster on that wall too." L followed Nears finger and aimed the light on the wall.

-"Bad monster, ugly monster. Go back to Bostenity and never return to this place!" Near smiled again. "It made an angry face but he run away."

L continued the process of cleaning the room of monsters until Near was sure they were all away. When the little boy guaranteed that the place was monster free, L sat next to the child. He laid his head next to Nears, who once again curled his fingers through the black locks of hair. L waited patiently until the fingers would stop moving around and the breading would deepen. This was the moment to leave the room.

L wondered why this child had chosen him to be his guardian. He still could remember the day the child approached him for the very first time. It happened three mounts ago. Near, or better Nate, had been living back than in the orphanage for about two weeks. His parents had dyed of a car accident while the boy was at the Kindergarten. The few relatives that the child had didn't want the burden of taking care of a 4-years old boy. After making some psychological and intelligence tests, a social worker contacted Wammy's House, which became the boy's new home.

Nate was about two weeks in the orphanage and soon enough demonstrated to be a very quiet child that preferred to play alone than joining the other children in their games. He wondered around in the orphanage, exploring the large building. One day he saw this tall thin boy with very dark hair, sitting and reading on the stairs. Nate studied the older boy for a long while. He looked very different from other boys. He was very pale and had small bags under his eyes. He sat on a crouched manner and was holding the book in a funny way. His eyes, which were really big, were transfixed in the book. Nate finally moved towards the stairs and sat near L. The older boy noticed the small child, but chose to ignore him. He was used to see small children stare at him with curiosity. Sometimes they would make silly questions like "why are you sitting like that?" or "why are your eyes so big". L didn't dislike small children, but he wasn't crazy about them either. He didn't understand why girls would yell around about how cute little children were. They were small, noisy, had strange voices and were rather filthy to his idea. So he ignored these strange little beings. And he ignored Nate too. The child sat there for a while, in silence. L could not concentrate in his book so he decided to scare the boy away. He stared at him blankly. That always worked. But this time the little boy didn't move and for his shock, he stared back blankly at L. _OK, this is creepy._ He decided than to go away, leaving the child behind who remained motionless. Since that day, L would find himself being followed by this strange little person. Nate was somehow always near him. Always silent and staring at the older boy.

After four days, L couldn't take it anymore.

-"Why are you always near me?" L turned to the silent boy clearly annoyed.

-"I like you" The child simply said and then smiled broadly. L was shocked with the affirmation and thought that smile was all but cute.

-"Why do you like me?"

-"Because you are like me." L stared curiously at the boy. He was not like him, more like the opposite. Nate had silver hair and was really tiny. The only things that L saw in common were the eyes. The same expressionless empty black eyes.

-"Why do you think we are the same?"

-"Because we are different than the rest." At this the little boy started to curl his finger in his silver hair. L was amazed with the statement. How could such a young boy be so aware of the reality and be able to express that so easily.

-"So tell me, "Near", what do you like to do?" The boy widened the eyes slightly at his new nickname.

-"I like puzzles. And I like to build cities with Lego. And robots."

"I like puzzles too. And love building towers with sugar cubes. But I do not share the liking of robots. Do you read?oHH

-"Yes" L smiled. He was indeed like him.

Since then it was as if the two boys had become inseparable. Although L spend his days away at the library, they spend quite some time together. Near knew that L would be back at 6 o'clock and waited for him in the entrance. Without exchanging a word, the older boy would walk to the kitchen and fetch some food. He than retreated to his little room. Near would follow him the whole time silently. L would sit at his desk and switch on his computer. Near would sit on L's bed. Than L would give the child a cup of milk with a biscuit (he quickly discovered that the boy didn't share his fascination for sweets) who always accepted it most happily. When he was finished with his milk and cookie, Near would leave the room for a moment to come back with a box of Lego. While L worked out the information that he gathered that day, Near would build a new city of Lego. After dinner, the child had to go to bed. He always dismantled his city and tidied up the pieces of Lego back in his box.

During the day Near seemed a quiet and peaceful child, but L quickly discovered that it was only a façade, since the boy was often tormented in his dreams. One night L heard a soft sound of someone knocking at his door. He was amazed to see the little silver haired boy standing on front of him. He let the child in his room. Near looked as calm as ever, but when he explained L why he had searched him, the teenager understood Near's situation. During the day he was calm and gave the illusion that all was well. But at night the trauma of loosing his parents in such a young age tormented the child. Near explained that monsters that lived in Bostenity would come almost every night to his bed. They would manipulate his mind so he would have bad dreams. Near was sure that these monsters took his parents away and wanted to do the same with him too. He needed L to find a way out of getting rid of these dangerous monsters.

Of course L could tell Near that this was all the production of the boy's imagination, that the daily stress came out in the form of bad dreams and that the monsters were imaginary beings created by him that symbolized his fears. Near was highly intelligent, but he was still a child. After thinking a while, he made up the perfect logical nonsense story that would convince the boy.

L told Near that he figured out the following. If the monsters only came when it was dark, it meant that they must see light as a threat. He concluded that they must suffer from a disease in which any source of light would produce great pain in the skin and bones of these monsters. So light would be the best weapon to combat the monsters and scare them away. He also explained the little boy that these monsters traveled from Bostenity in a transport that only responded to a code. He also knew the code to send them back to their city: -"Bad monster, ugly monster. Go back to Bostenity and never return to this place!". Near believed every single word because L told him he had the same problem when he was a child, just after his parents died. L reassured him that within time the monsters gave up and left him alone. So every time that Near would have a bad dream, L would combat the evil monsters and send them away. He also learned that Near felt comfortable and safe when he played with his hair.

Whiting these thoughts about Near, L finally reached his room. He was happy he didn't meet anybody else in the way and felt rather tired now. He decided to go to sleep, after checking if his clothes were still on the stick. He set the alarm clock before sunrise, so he could take the clothes back without anybody spotting them. No one would ever imagine what he had done that night and the measures he cautiously took to avoid trouble.

L closed his eyes and fell in a dreamless sleep.

A/N 

_Hi there! Uff, it sure took a while to make time to write his chapter. If I'm not mistaken it is also my longest chapter until now._

_I loved writing how L had to walk in the dark corridors at night. It felt like a horror story, which I'm totally crazy about! The sneaking out and hiding evidence of his misbehavior is not based in my personal experience, since I never sneaked out before . I just figured out that this would be the way that L would fix the things. On the other hand, I do hate the smell of smoke after going out. It's really annoying specially if you are a non-smoker. _

_I really enjoyed writing about Near. I think L really influenced the boy's life, since he behaved a lot like L in the original story. After all, Light recognized the same aura of L in him. I wanted to portray him as an objective and emotionless child like in the Manga series, yet fragile and vulnerable like any normal child._

_Oh, I almost forgot. Bostenity is based In Bosten. In my story this is the birth city of Near. _


	20. Chapter 20

_The sky had a strange color. Shades of yellow and orange were dazzling the eyes of the young man. He walked between the houses of an empty city. "Where is everybody?" He saw clouds approaching the beautiful sky, turning it darker. He continued walking. He knew the city, he knew the way. He walked and walked in the abandoned streets. He reached a tall building. He stood before it and saw on its walls a large TV. It was showing the famous letter L. An electronic sound was coming out of it, like a radio that is searching for a station. Some words were spoken, but the interference was too great to follow. He shifted his head to look on front of him. An aged but strong man was standing before him, his eyes were blindfolded. He pointed behind him. A massive wall of red blood clouds was very close. He turned back to face the old man, but he saw nobody. The city had changed. Plants and trees were decaying the ruined city. He saw buildings crumbling down, large pieces of concrete hitting the ground loudly. He looked up. The sky above him was now red. The clouds moving threateningly. The sound of the large TV became louder. He still heard a lot of interference. He listened more carefully. _Shuzzz…wa…rzttttt…ie…shuzzz_. He felt a drop of water falling on him. Another one and another one. It was pouring with rain. He was still staring at the large TV._Rzzzzzz…ie…shhhhh…wa…shuzz…H_e heard a weak whisper behind him. It was a familiar voice. He turned around to see the one who was speaking. His hart was bumping hard. He knew exactly who this person was. He turned around completely and was facing him now. He was standing in the rain. His head bowed down, his wet hair hiding his eyes. The soaked clothes stuck to his skin. He stood there motionless. He saw his mouth move. "Why?" _

Light opened his eyes suddenly. His hart was still beating madly inside his body. He felt his body cold from sweat. Raito sat up looking at the bright light entering his room. It took him a few seconds to remember where he was. London, 1995. He looked at his bed alarm clock. The digital number displayed 10:30 a.m. Still shaking, he came out of his bed, grabbed some clean clothes and walked to his small bathroom. Ryuk was staring at him.

-"Finally you woke up! I was getting kinda of bored." Light ignored him. He was not in the mood of talking with him. His stomach was hurting and he felt distressed. "Hey Raito, are you getting me some apples?"

-"Later Ryuk. First I want to take a shower."

He left the room and the noisy shinigami behind him. He had dreams about L before, but this was the first one where the man had spoken to him._Why?_ His voice was not angry. It was a sad whisper. Light opened the water and let the warmth of the shower sweep over his body. It pained him, dreaming about L. _Why? Why did I choose to kill him? He was going to condemn me…_Tears streamed and merged with the water. _Why did it have to be like this?_ He felt angry with himself. He was happy and proud the day he killed his most dangerous rival. But he could not live in happiness. He let out a little moan of grief. In his mind he saw a sugar cubes construction shrinking. "_When do you know if it is fair to give the death penalty to someone? Where do you look at? Tell me, who can alone, one single person judge this?"_ L's words were spinning around in his head. He felt nauseous, disgusted with himself. _I once said I would give up my mind and soul to create a perfect world. Is it worthy?_ He bended himself as the inner pain became too great._Why?_ Light felt he was going crazy. "_In the end only a small amount of people would remain alive. Those who matched up to your justice!" _Light let a scream come out. Ryuk, who heard the scream, entered the bathroom. He was shocked to see Light, sitting on the floor under the running water, bouncing back and forwards and crying loudly while he held himself tightly. The shinigami had never seen something like this before. It was strange to see Light behaving in such a peculiar way, making sounds he had never heard before. He had no idea what was going on, what this was supposed to mean.

-"Raito, what is going on?" All he received as answer were miserable moans. "What are you doing?"

-"I-I…" Light could not get out of his words. He was breathing difficultly within his grief. "I-I…I KILL HIM!" Ryuk stepped back at this yell.

-"What are you talking about, Raito?"

-"I k-killed him! L!" Ryuk was totally confused.

-"You mean the L here or the one of our dimension?"

-"The one in our dimension, you moron! I would never be able to kill L here! What were you thinking about! He's not even my enemy here! He's my FRIEND!" Ryuk stepped back again at the outburst. He was confused and shocked. It had taken two years for this human to realize that he had killed someone and was acting now in a very strange way. He had no idea what to do and decided to go a while away, leaving the crying Light behind in the shower. _Humans sure are… weird._

Light remained a while under the shower, sobbing loudly. Little by little his sobs became weaker, quieter and fewer. When his anguish attack finally reached an end, Light brought himself back together. He stood up again, washed himself and scrubbed his face and eyes. He dried himself and stared at his own reflection. The man looking back at him seemed older. His face was pale and his eyes red. "_In his eyes every person that wouldn't correspond to his justice would be simply labeled as evil. Everybody, independently of his situation, would be condemned to dye. I think it's a very cruel, cold and unfair way of judging people_" L …So young, so wise…Light closed his eyes for some seconds. L. His mind was filled with L. The teenager L, the great detective L, the L eating sweats, the L hitting him in fights, the L in the rain whispering "why?". Then he realized. He understood everything. He opened his eyes and he saw hope returning into them. _Why didn't I understand this earlier? It's a second chance! I'm here to have a second change! I still can redeem myself. I will fix everything!_

-------------

Light stood at the entrance of the Crystal Palace National Sports Center. He was going to have the third match of this week. He had (bitterly) followed L's advise in practicing in the weekend. And it had proved to pay off since he Monday managed to have a _deuce._ Even if the game was tied, Light was in advantage and L wasn't very happy with this fact. He had backfired Light Tuesday and won again to his older opponent after a real difficult and aggressive game. Light had promised (again) to win the boy Wednesday but this wasn't his great priority anymore. His new goal was to use this second chance that was offered to him the best way he could.

As usual he saw L coming in the end of the street. As he came closer he smiled at Light in his shy way. Light loved to see that smile imprinted in the boy's face. He was determined to keep that smile in L's face as long as he could.

-"Hi, Raito. Let's see how you're playing today"

-"I wouldn't boast too much, I not giving you a easy win."

-"Great, because that's exactly what I don't want from you." Light looked in amazement. "You're, since the final championship, the only person that ever showed me the meaning of challenge. It's really great to be able to play against someone with such skills and talent." Light smiled at the compliment.

Fifteen minutes later the two sport men were battling to win. Ryuk was as usual completely excited, screaming and jumping like some maniac. It was difficult to know who was winning. They were both at the same level, scoring point after point, giving each other a hard time. But the match took a sudden change. L had just served, Light send the yellow ball back with great speed. L was running fast and was about to hit the ball back when he suddenly fell down. Ryuk stopped yelling and jumping. Light stopped running and waited for L to get up again. But the boy instead of getting up, ducked completely in himself and grabbed his foot. At this Light run to the boy that laid on the floor, soundless.

-"Ryuzaki! Are you ok?" He frightened when he saw L's contorted face of pain and eyes that were shut hard. "Ryuzaki!"

-"I-It's my foot." His voice weakened. "I think I twisted my ankle really badly." Light looked at the boy's hands that were pressing mightily the foot. He released them carefully and examined the ankle. L was still panting a bit from the pain, but he trusted Light to touch his hurting foot.

-"It's already starting to swell." Light noticed. "You have to go to the doctor." At this he heard a small grunt of complain. Obviously L did not like hospitals.

-------------

The two young men had to stay about half an hour in the waiting room of the King's College Hospital's emergency department. They had quite some trouble getting there. They left the sport center short after L's accident. The boy was walking with a lot of problems. His ankle was hurting so badly that he barely could touch the ground. So he had to lean on Light and jump with his good foot. Of course the bad foot would eventually press itself of the floor, now and then, when the boy needed extra support. It became a too great physical effort for the teenager. They had to stop after a short while, because L started feeling sick of the pain. Light helped L sit on the sidewalk, who was stroking his ankle and murmuring something illegible. Light was looking at the boy._ If we carry on walking like this, it will take ages. And L suffers the risk of hurting his ankle even more._ Light was thinking of an efficient way of taking the boy to the bus. L said it was about ten minutes walking, but with his painful ankle, it would seem like an hour. Light came up with an idea.

-"Ryuzaki, this is not working. I better can carry you on my back to the bus stop." L looked up alarmed. Was this guy serious? He looked at his posture, analyzing his body structure, calculating his height and volume.

-"I don't know. It's quite a piece walking and I don't think you're much heavier than me."

-"I'm not offering to carry you if I don't think I can. I'm imagining that you have about the weight of my sister (_of even less_) and I can carry her around."

-"I believe so, but ten minutes?"

They decided to give it a try. Light lifted L up. He calculated badly his arm power. L was lighter than he though and the boy almost flew to him. They stood for a while in shock. Their noses almost touched. L's eyes were as wide as ever. He never been so close to someone's face and did not dare to move an inch. Light felt his blood rise to his head and was holding L in his arms. They stood there, both paralyzed, not daring to move or say something. Than finally Light moved a bit away of L. The boy's face was still tense of the shock.

-"Ehm…Sorry about that. I guess I'm stronger than I thought." Light said uneasily. He turned around and bended a bit over. "I don't think I'll have trouble in carrying you to the bus stop."

L obeyed Light. He carefully climbed to the older man's back. He folded his arms around Light's chest and spoke no word. Light could feel the boy's hart beating fast on his back. _He really got a fright. Jezz, he's way too light. Even Sayu is heavier._ Light thought it would be easy to carry L all the way, but he had to stop several times.

-"Not used to heavy work, are we?" Ryuk mocked as he noticed Light's difficulties is carrying the boy. At the meantime, Light would swear that L was enjoying the ride. He could feel the boy's head resting on his shoulder. _I want to keep him!_

Light proved to be a gentleman with L. He carried him the whole way, he helped him come in and out the bus, he took him to the right department and treated his papers by the reception, while the boy rested on a chair. When Light was ready and came back to L, the boy was smiling at him.

"Thank you for your assistance. I wouldn't want to be with anybody else right now than you." Light felt touched by the boy's words. The last days L had been evenly nice to him and always seemed somehow happy around him.

-"So, do you consider me your friend now?" L looked surprised at Light

-"Didn't you know?"

-"Know what?"

-"You're my friend for already a while."

-"Really?"

-"Yes." L rested his finger on his lip. "All what you told me about friendship…yes, it corresponds completely…"

-"You mean that stuff about bonding with someone?" L looked at Light and bowed his head to the side.

-"I felt quite at ease with you the first time we met. Although I must confess that I had my suspicions about your person, Raito… But than I noticed that we have quite a lot in common, even if we look the total opposite of each other… We share many interests and we think about the same way. I never met anybody like this…" L seemed to be talking more to himself. These words made Light felt fantastic. L considered him his friend. He liked him, he enjoyed his company, and he wanted to be with him. Light was about to tell something when L was called to see the doctor.

-------------

-"No tennis games for a while." Light lifted his head to face the boy who had just returned. "The doctor thinks it's just a twisted ankle. I have to put ice on it against the swelling and give it a lot of rest. I got some tablets against the pain and eventual inflammation. He also told me that if it starts hurting more, to come back. It might be broken, but at the moment it's not possible to see that in an x-ray, due to the swelling."

-"That's really bad. I'm sorry for you."

-"It happens" L looked at the watch.

-"Do you have to go?"

-"Yeah…I'm not traveling in this state. I'll call someone to get me from the hospital."

-"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Light noticed that L was looking a bit down at his question.

-"I don't know. I'm still going to the library, I'll be sitting most of the time."

-"We could go to the Moonlight café and spend the afternoon there. We could discuss some subjects. Whatever we feel like."

-"You don't think it's annoying?"

-"Of course not. I like being with you too. You see, our friendship comes from both sides". Light saw L's shy smile grow a bit and the boy looked immediately in higher spirits.

-"Than that we shall do! Would you come and meet at the library?"

-"Sure"

-"Thank you. I'm calling home now"

They sat at the entrance of the hospital and L was talking in his mobile. Light was listening the conversation and had to control himself not to giggle. L ignored him and chose to speak with his back to his friend.

-"Hallo Mr. Davison. It's Ryuzaki speaking…Good afternoon…I had a little incident at the library…yes…I took a miscalculated a step on the stairs and fall badly. I twisted my ankle…no, I'm at the hospital now…Pardon?…yes, I already saw a doctor and I have the prescript medicine with me…yes…yes…it would be great if someone would get me…yes…thank you very much…goodbye" When L finished his conversation he turned to Light. "You were in the library too and saw me fall down the stairs. You were so kind to offer me help and take me to the hospital."

-"I get it Ryuzaki. Otherwise they will make too many questions."

The two young men waited by the entrance and sat on the stairs. It was a beautiful October afternoon. The sun shinned, only a few clouds passed now and then and a fresh winds swept by. L could not sit in his favorite position due to the pain on his ankle and Light found it funny to see the teenager sitting like a normal person. They were silent, each one deep in their thoughts. Light saw a black car, a Beatle model, stopping on front of them.

-"There's my ride" L said. "Raito, could you please help me get up?" The boy was already stretching his arm towards Light, who got up and helped the boy. A middle-aged man came out of the car and looked really surprised, perhaps even shocked, when he saw this happening. He approached them.

-"Good day, I'm Mr. Davison." Light could hear from the man's accent that he came from Scotland.

-"Good day, I'm Raito Yagami." At this the man looked at L expecting an explanation.

-"Mr. Yagami saw me have the little accident and helped me to get here."

-"Ah, I see. Well Mr. Yagami, I'm glad that there still are some good people in the world that don't think it's a problem to help others." The man talked happily. Light figured out that he must be a very social and funny man. Ryuk sure thought so for he was laughing as the man made broad expressions and gestures when he spoke.

-"It's was nothing. And do please call me Raito." Light politely bowed. The man smiled with a very optimistic look with his hands on the hips.

-"Ah well, Ryuzaki you better step into the car, I cannot stay parked here too long." The boy obeyed the man immediately and Light helped him to the car.

-"Take care." Light said while the boy waived at him from the car. _I'll see you tomorrow again._

* * *

_A/N_

_It's now one week and a half that Light and Ryuk are in this universe of the past. To be more precise, this episode took place on Wednesday 21__st__ Oktober 1995. Keeping track of time._

_I tend to give quite a lot importance to dreams. When we dream we open our unconsciousness and I believe are can capture energies around us. It is also when our thoughts work things out that we keep and choose to not think about while we are awake. It gives us messages and sometimes hints of what we should do in certain situations. Here is the meaning of the symbols in Light's dream:_

_Yellow:_**has both positive and negative connotations. If the dream is a pleasant one** (the beginning)**, then the color yellow is symbolic of intellect, energy, agility, happiness, harmony, and wisdom. On the other hand, if the dream is an unpleasant one**(when it changes)**, then the color represents cowardice and sickness. You may have a fear or an inability to make a decision or take action.**

_Orange_**friendliness, courtesy, lively, sociability, and an out-going nature. You may want to expand your horizons and look into new interests. **

_Alone (abandonment)_:**To dream that you are abandoned, suggests that it is time to leave behind past feelings and characteristics that are hindering your own growth. Let go of your old attitudes.**

_City: _**To dream that you are in a deserted city it suggests that you feel rejected by those around you. **

_Ruins: _**To see ruins in your dream, suggests that you are neglecting aspects of your life. Alternatively it indicates that you are self-destructing. You need to get it together and get on the right path.**

_Blindfold: _**related to deceiving, being dishonest **

_Aged man _(Watari):**To see something old in your dream, suggests that there is something in your life that you need to replace or get rid of. Alternatively, there may be something in the past that you need to incorporate into your current life. **

_Red: _**Red is an indication of raw energy, force, vigor, intense passion, aggression, power, courage and passion. The color red has deep emotional and spiritual connotations.**

**Red is also the color of danger, shame, sexual impulses and urges. Perhaps you need to stop and think about your actions**

_Clouds: _**To see menacing or stormy clouds in your dream, indicates an impending eruption of emotions. It also represents a lack of wisdom or confusion in some situation.**

_Rain:_**To dream that you get wet from the rain, signifies that you will soon be cleansed from your troubles and problems. Rain also symbolizes fertility and renewal. **

**To see and hear rain falling, symbolizes forgiveness and grace.**

_Ghost: _**To see the ghost of a dead friend/relative in your dream, suggests guilt and regrets concerning the past relationships with that particular person.**


	21. Chapter 21

Light walked calmly and firmly. He headed to the entrance of the large library. On his hand he had a little box with chocolate bonbons. He thought he ought to spoil a bit his "new" friend that hurt himself in the fervor of winning him a tennis match. He looked at the large board where the different subjects were to be found. Section _Law Studies_, 1st floor. He carried on until he found the familiar long corridor made of bookshelves. He smiled as the image from the first day he encountered young L jumped into his mind. _The boy stood there slightly bent with his nose inside a big book._ He continued walking through the corridor. At the end of it he saw a desk fit for two persons at a corner. As he expected, the desk was only occupied by a pale teenager, who this time wasn't sitting in a bizarre way. Light walked to the opposite side of the desk, facing the boy. L was so absorbed in his thoughts that he only noticed Light when he saw a box with bonbons sliding slowly towards him and stopping right under his nose. L smiled at the treat and looked at Light.

-"It was not necessary, but what a kind gesture! Mind if I eat one already?"

-"Eat as many as you want." Light smiled as he saw the boy undrape the plastic that was surrounding the box and opened it enthusiastically. He picked one bonbon in his strange manner and, hup, it disappeared in his mouth.

-"Huhmmmm, it's really good." The boy spoke with his mouth full and as soon he had swallowed the first bonbon, a second one went right in. A third and a fourth followed quickly and only when he was heading for the fifth one did he remember to ask if Light wanted one too. Light accepted the offer and while he enjoyed the taste the bonbon, he saw the little box empty itself in no time. The only evidence left of the sweet treat was a bit of chocolate that stayed behind on the corner of L's mouth.

-"You missed a piece there." Light pointed at his own face, showing the place where the chocolate would be. The boy licked the chocolate until noting was there to be found.

-"It was very good. Thank you very much."

-"You got yourself so badly hurt yesterday that I thought to give you something to cheer you up." L smiled gratefully. "How's your ankle, by the way?"

-"It still hurts a lot, but it's not worse than yesterday. I'm expecting that it's not broken."

-"Would you like to leave now?" L looked at the time and then to his books and notes.

-"Sure. I'm ready for a break." He tied up his papers in his bag and picked up two books. "But first I need to borrow these."

-------------

The two young men took the subway, as it was the fastest and therefore the less agonizing way for L to get to their favorite café. They still had to walk a short distance, less then ten minutes. Light was prepared to carry the boy on his back again if it would be acquired, but L seemed to be determined to walk the whole way on his own two feet. The only thing he wanted was Light's arm, so he could lean on it every time he had to use his hurt foot.

They walked next to the river Thames. While Light was walking calmly and appreciating the view, L was starting to pant more and more.

-"Are you ok? Maybe we should stop for a while" Light looked worried at the pale boy.

-"Yes, it's a good idea."

They sat on a small wall, legs hanging slightly from the ground. It was quite peaceful there and very few people passed by, too much in a rush to enjoy the calm scenario. Light felt it was the moment to open up to L. He was still figuring out how to do it, how he would tell such a thing. He was of course afraid of L's reaction. _It's risky, but I have to do it otherwise I will explode_! He decided to bring it up in a subtle way.

-"Ryuzaki, did you hear something from Susan since last Friday?" He dared not to look into the boy's face, he was too nervous for it.

-"No." L spoke neutrally, eyes fixed on the tranquil water. "And you?"

-"Alicia called be after the weekend. She wanted to go out with me again."

-"Did you?"

-"No."

-"Why not?" Only then did L look to Light. The older man still didn't dare to look back at the boy.

-"I wasn't interested in her. If Susan would have asked you out, would you have accepted it?"

-"Maybe. But probably in only a friendly way."

-"Why?"

-"She said I reminded her baby brother." At this Light had to giggle a bit. He looked at L still laughing as he saw the boy look slightly annoyed.

-"That's a shame for you." The two of them remained again in silence for a while. "So have you ever kissed a girl before?" Light finally popped out the question.

-"No."

-"How come? Have you never liked a girl or wanted to try it out?" L didn't answer strait away. His eyes were following a plastic bottle that was floating in the water.

-"I never really had the occasion to that." Light wasn't too surprised; still he felt a bit taken aback.

-"What do you mean? Have you never liked a girl before?" Light heard L puff. Obviously the was not enjoying this conversation.

-"I've liked a girl, ok. It's just there was no way she would want to kiss me nor anybody else!" Light noticed the irritation start surfacing in the blank expression of the teenager.

-"With other words, you have no kind of experience in kissing." L looked at Light unbelievably.

-"That would be correct." L whispered, in a really suppressed irritated tone. Light avoided to look at the boy once again. He had reached the point of the conversation that he aimed for. Now it was his opportunity. _It's now or never._ Light felt nervous, his hart beating fast, his stomach in a knot.

-"You ought to practice in case you one day want to kiss a girl. You see, how older they get, how more demanding they are. If you come to kiss a girl one of these days or somewhere in the future, she might get disappointed with your abilities, since you are inexperienced." L looked at the older man with great incredibility imprinted in his face. _Is this guy kidding with me!?_

-"What do you mean?" The feeling in Light's stomach became stronger and his hart was in a speed threatening to explode.

-"I mean you should practice kissing with somebody." L was completely shocked. _This is outrageous! What the hell is going on!? He must think this is all very amusing!_

-"It's not like I can go out in the street and ask a girl to volunteer kissing me!"

-"I didn't mean that…"

-"WHAT DO MEAN THEN?!" L had reached his point of saturation. He stared at Light angrily for a while and waited for a reaction from the older man. When he saw that Light didn't answer, move nor even look back to him, he prepared himself to jump down the low wall. As Light noticed the movement he quickly spoke.

-"I meant you could practice with me if you wanted to."

There was a heavy silence. It was like if time had stopped. L was paralyzed, half hanging on the wall. His mouth was open and his eyes grew as far as they could. Pure state of shock. Light didn't dare to move a single muscle. He didn't dare to even breathe. It was as if all the city's sounds in the background had faded away leaving only space to the loud beating of his hart. His thoughts were whirling around. _He must think I'm crazy. But I had to say it. What is he going to do? What is he going to say? Why doesn't he say anything? Shit! Speak L, for God's sake speak!_ Light sensed L's body push itself slowly back on the wall. He could feel the boy's eyes fixed on him.

-"I…" L's voice was merely a small whisper. "I guess I could do it." Light thought his hart was going to disintegrate from the frenzy speed it was living. _Did I hear well? Did he accept my proposition?_ He turned around very slowly. His face tense and pale from the nerves. He faced a young L staring at him he too tensed and pale. _I wonder what he's thinking now._

-"Only to practice. Nothing more" Light added.

-"Of course" L answered.

Light put each leg to the side of the wall, so he could face L frontally. L did the same. Light came a bit closer. L didn't move an inch. Light studied his face. It was as usual expressionless, but he could see the tension on the facial muscles and the apprehension in the eyes. Light's eyes moved to the boy's lips. He leaned slowly. He leaned until their lips would finally touch. It was a soft kiss. A delicate and brief touch of the lips. Light moved back to look at L. The boy was still staring with the same expression in the eyes. Light leaned again and touched the boy's lips several times. He kissed tenderly, carefully. He moved again to look at the boy. He looked just in time to see the boy's eyes open themselves slightly. Light returned to the kisses. So pure, so innocent. But Light quickly felt the warmth spread to his body and face. He wanted more. He stopped and took a deep breath. L was still in the exact same position.

-"What do you think?" Light asked.

-"It was…nice" L whispered softly. Light noticed a very small, subtle smile in the boy's lips.

-"Would you want to go a step further?" The boy nodded affirmatively.

The pair of lips met again. Light kissed first softly, several times and then made way for his tongue to enter the boy's mouth. L felt it and opened his mouth a bit, enough to allow it in. Light kissed skillfully so that the boy gave in and opened his mouth more. Light explored now the teenager's mouth with pleasure. He tasted sweet, he tasted good. His tongue moved all around, touching the boy's tongue, the mouth's wall, behind the teeth. Light was enjoying the kiss, but he had to break it to catch some air.

-"You have to kiss back. Try to use your tongue too." Light panted slightly as spoke these words. L simply nodded again.

Light noticed the boy close his eyes before engaging in the kiss. He felt L's lips press on his and the mouth opened way faster than the first time. L's tongue moved clumsily, but Light helped the boy. He stopped now and then, saying, "You have to do like this" and demonstrated it to the teenager. L applied every time what Light showed and his kissing improved soon enough. Light was feeling turned on and had to control himself to not start kissing the boy wildly. L kissed tenderly, yet the passion as ever strongly present. Light finally could not take it anymore and embraced the boy. He held L closely in his arms and could feel the warmth under the clothes. Light's tongue pushed itself deeper in the boy's mouth and moved around passionately. He heard L moan faintly at the action. The boy answered to the lust of the moment. Light felt L's long fingers press and grip his back as they kissed eagerly. None of them spoke a word anymore. If they paused it would be for only a few seconds in order to breathe and quickly return where they had stopped.

Light never felt so happy before in his life. He was receiving L's affection. His feelings for the boy were being answered. Light was also glad that L had long hair, so if people would pass by, they would simply assume that they were a normal couple instead of two young men making out in public.

The time passed by and it was only when the bells of a church rang, did L suddenly cut the kiss. He looked at his watch and Light noticed disappointment in the boy's face.

-"It's time for me to go home." L looked at him sadly "We didn't even get to drink our milkshakes". At this Light had to laugh.

-"Come on, you have to admit that this was better than milkshakes." L smiled shyly.

-"Yes, it was a good practice."

-"Yeah, but you still have to develop your technique. Lots of practice are needed for the perfect kissing" L smiled again shyly but broadly too.

-"I guess we will have time tomorrow for that."

-"I'm sure we can find some time for it" Light leaned and kissed L again. His kiss was returned with a little giggle.

-"Raito, I really must go" L pushed Light away a little bit. "Help me get to the subway."

They walked together, L leaning on Light's arm. It was as usual a struggle to get to the subway, but this time not because of L's hurt ankle, but because they both had to fight the urge of clutching each other. They knew once they would start kissing, it would be hard to stop again. So they simply headed to the subway and Light waived goodbye as L entered the train.

-"See you tomorrow." These were the last words Light heard before the doors closed on front of L. Light stayed watching the train disappear in the dark tunnel. _Can't wait for tomorrow._

* * *

_A/N_

_Love is in the air. _


	22. Chapter 22

There were very few moments in Light's life when he felt so excited as now. He could not remember ever living the great feeling of anticipation in this way. Not even during the finals of his Tennis Championship in Junior High or the opening he made as freshman of the To-ho University. Of course these were major events, where the expectations were high. But Light was always so confidant, so self assured that these didn't seem more that a child's play.

But this was completely new. It wasn't easy to win the trust of L the detective and the same applied to his teenager version. The boy had demonstrated his suspiciousness about Light's intentions since the beginning, but also allowed some space for the prospect of becoming his friend. Light saw how everyday the boy would give away some of his dubiousness to give more place to trust. The matches, the conversations at the Moonlight Café, the Friday night, their short walks. Everything they did together, everyday, every moment would bring the two of them a bit closer to each other.

Light still could not believe that L, his rival, his best friend, his enemy, his obsession, had shared with him his very first sweet and pure gesture of affection. They kissed. They kissed and forgot the time, the world surrounding them. Everything disappeared in the mist of the feelings that took over the pair. Love, tenderness, affection, purity, Light never felt such strong emotions, such real emotions. No coldness, no calculation, no corruption. Just the soft touch of L's lips.

Light couldn't wait for the afternoon to come, to meet L at the library. He never felt so happy before in his life. Ryuk was also winning from this situation, as Light became more generous in his happy mood and got him quite a big bag of red juicy apples. Everything was perfect. But than the unexpected happened. Light's cell phone was ringing. He recognized L's number.

-"Hallo?" Light had a bad feeling. L never called him before in his cell phone.

-"Hallo Raito" Light heard a weak voice coming from the other end. "I'm sorry, I'm not feeling well today."

-"What happened?"

-"I woke up sick, have temperature. I think it might be related to my ankle." L was speaking really low, almost in a whisper. "Listen Raito, I don't think I will be able to go out for the next days. I think I have to rest really a lot."

-"Would you like me to come and visit you?"

-"No!" Light was shocked as L sounded almost in panic. "No, you must not come to the orphanage! Understand? Please, do not seek me nor call me, ok? I will call you when I'm better. I promise. Gotta go now"

-"Eh…ok. Get better soon."

Light stayed for a few moments in silence, staring at his cell phone. He had the feeling that something was wrong. It was as if L didn't wanted to be heard by someone else. His reaction when he offered to visit him in the orphanage was also not normal. L usually didn't demonstrate this kind of behavior. _How odd_._ Could it be that he's having second thoughts about the kiss yesterday?…No, he enjoyed; it was for real…Maybe someone from the orphanage saw us together! That could be possible. They would be surprised knowing that L is seeing somebody, and if that somebody is from the same sex…_

Light felt troubled by L's words. Was he really sick or was he faking? Did he get in trouble and was covering up his story? Did somebody find out about them or even about Friday night? He figured out that he had no choice but to wait. He was disappointed, but most of all, he was worried about L.

-------------

Days passed by. Light woke up and looked at the gray sky outside. It had rained non-stop for the past two days. He looked at his cell phone._It's already the fourth day and still no word of L_. Light thought it was agonizing living in this way. It was already bad enough to not be able to see L. He missed him and his company. He wanted to be with him, to hear his calm voice, to see his shy smile, to embrace him in a tender kiss. But Light felt mostly tormented by the fact that he knew not what was going on. His conviction that L was faking being sick was growing day by day. _If I don't hear anything of him in the space of a week, I will call him._

Light was in the bathroom washing his face when he heard the familiar melody ringing from his bedroom. He run and jumped on his bed, so he would reach the phone before it would cease ringing.

-"Hallo?" He tried to sound relaxed.

-"Hallo Light, It's me." L's voice sounded more cheerful than the last time.

-"Hi, how are you feeling?"

-"I'm feeling much better, thank you. I'm well enough to go out again. I even can walk almost properly."

-"That's really great! Do you want to meet at the library again?"

-"That would be good. I'll meet you at the entrance at 3 o'clock."

-"I'll see you them."

Light lay down on his bed. A wave of relieve swept over his body. _He's back. He's ok and he wants to see me. He kept his promise._ Light was again in high spirits. It was wonderful to hear the voice of his beloved one. A joy he never felt before in his life. Well, perhaps when he kissed L. But still, oh what a great joy it was. Light still wondered what had happened during those four days. He figured out that he would hear an explanation later on, when he would see L again. But the answer came earlier than he expected. Light was making something to eat at lunch and had just given two great red juicy apples to Ryuk (who was now dancing from happiness in the kitchen). He had the TV on News and his attention was captured when he heard the reporter speak the following:

_The French authorities have made it public this morning that the case of French three years old Pierre Belanger's kidnap has been solved. The police arrested around 4 o'clock this night two suspects at a residence in Pélange, a town in Luxemburg, close to the frontier of France. Pierre Belanger was shortly after founded in the basement along with two other children, Dutch four-years old Marloes van der Werf and Spanish three-years old Josè Rodriguez. These two children have too been missing for about the same period of time as Pierre Belanger. The children have been taken to a local hospital for further care and the parents have been already contacted. Reporter Cindy Geller is at the site where the arrestment took place. Cindy I'll give you the word now._

The image switched to a dark haired woman in a beige suit that was standing on front of a dirty yellow house, which was surrounded with red plastic bands and officers walking here and there.

**Cindy –**_ Thank you George… As you can see behind me it's quiet in the streets right now, but early this morning it was of course quite a commotion here at Pélange. I'm standing on front of the house where the two suspects were arrested this morning at 3.50 to be precise. The local authorities have assisted the French police and Interpol. It seems that the two suspects are members of a network that Interpol has been tracing for several years. Next to me is Interpol agent Rob Wishart._

Next to the woman was a middle aged tall man in a dark blue suit standing with a grave expression.

**Cindy-**_Mr. Wishart can you tell us more about this network. _

**Wishart -** _Yes, for about the past five years Interpol has been tracing a network that became known as the "Shadow Group" nicknamed so because of the almost inexistent evidence that they left behind. There have been concentrated in kidnapping young children in Western Europe. _

**Cindy-**_Mr. Wishart what was the purpose of the Shadow Group with these kidnappings?_

**Wishart -** _It is known that they kidnapped for illegal adoption, but we have suspicions that children were also traded for child prostitution._

**Cindy-**_The case of Pierre Belanger was surely crucial for the solving of this complicated case. Could you clarify us more about the investigations?_

**Wishart -**_As I said before, Interpol has been searching for this network for several years. The kidnap of Pierre Belanger fitted in the pattern of the "Shadow Group" and we were already aware of the kidnap of the other two children, which happened quite close to each other. We knew this was a close call, for it was unusual for the "Shadow Group" to kidnap three children almost simultaneously. We had to work together with the French, Dutch and Spanish authorities in order to solve the case._

**Cindy-**_Can you tell more about the role of detective L in this case?_

**Wishart - **_L has been a valuable ally in the investigation. Thanks to him the collaboration between the authorities in the different countries has been possible. Also his deductions about the movements of the network have been very precise along the investigation. We shared our findings together and he was able to put the pieces together. Not only we arrested these two suspects, but also we were able to trace some of the most important leaders of this network. _

**Cindy-**_So more arrestments have taken place during this night?_

**Wishart - **_Yes, we have been following several suspects for the last week and took action this night simultaneously, so we could diminish the possibility of escape to the minimum._

**Cindy-**_I understand that L does not reveal too much of himself. How do you know if he is reliable? _

**Wishart - **_In the beginning we had of course our doubts about L. We knew he had solved some complicated cases in the past, but further nothing is known about him. We never communicated personally with him so the trust had to be build on. It was his consistent honesty and devotion to this case that made us feel that he is a great detective. He has now retreated from this case, since his work is done. But I'm sure we will be hearing more about him in the future._

**Cindy-**_Thank you Mr. Wishart. _(The camera focused now only in Cindy.) _The identity of all suspects and their whereabouts still remains concealed. The authorities will not reveal for now further details about the kidnappers and the leaders behind the Shadow Group. Back to you, this was Cindy Geller at Pélange, Luxemburg._

The image switched back to the reporter of the News.

Thank you Cindy. And now the weather forecast. As you can see a low depression… 

Light switched off the TV. It all became clear now. _That call he received must have been an emergency call._ _It must have happened suddenly. _Light was familiar enough to L's methods (he remembered the night that they chased Higuchi from the Yotsuba Group) to know that he probably had to travel to abroad quickly, contact Interpol and give everybody instructions. _That's why he panicked when I offered to visit him._

-------------

Light bought in the way to the library a newspaper where the story of Pierre Belanger and the _Shadow Group_ was told in some more detail. There was too a small article about L:_ A new detective has risen. _It was similar to the one he read when he first arrived. Everybody seemed to share the same view about the detective. Indeed, L has appeared for the first time only very recently, in the year before. He appeared from nothing to solve one of the biggest crime mysteries of the moment. Since then he would offer his assistance to the authorities by other complicated cases, always disappearing without trace when the case was closed. L never revealed his identity and never communicated personally. He had no face, no name. There were discussions whether L worked alone or was a group of people, whether he was truly a detective or an underground criminal giving other criminals away. As Light read the article he had to laugh a bit to himself. If people only knew who L was. What a shock it would be for organizations such as Interpol to be surpassed by the genius mind a nearly 16 years old boy. Who would imagine that the pale and skinny orphan teenager that spends his days in the library was the Great L? Who would guess that?

Light stopped walking. He was standing in the entrance of the library. He closed his umbrella and looked around. And there he was, by the reception borrowing some new books. Light walked towards him.

-"If you keep reading in this rate, soon there will not be any books left for you to read." Light mocked as he stood besides the boy. L automatically turned to face him and looked surprised.

-"Is that so? The day that writers stop publishing books will certainly be a nightmare. Until then I'll keep reading, even if it's only the yellow pages." Light had to laugh at the joke. He really could imagine L crouched and leaning in the big pages of the large book. They walked together away from the reception.

-"I see you're walking much better now". Light noticed as L only had to give some extra strength to one foot, making his walking pace almost normal. "So, where would you like to go?"

-"I don't now. Somewhere dry. It's poring with rain."

-We could go to the mall or my place, whatever you prefer." Light observed how L walked to the entrance pondering the offer.

-"The mall will be ok." He didn't look to Light's face. Light felt that the suggestion of going to his place was too daring. They both knew what would happen once they would enter his apartment. _Give him some time…_

* * *

_A/N_

_A short chapter this time...I know I'm evil, letting the suspence grow this way. But no worries, the next chapters are going to be ... promising. Enjoy the reading and until the next update.  
_


	23. Chapter 23

As Light expected, L didn't have a liking for places filled with crowds. Due to the hard rain outside, people sheltered under the walls of the big mall, walking happily in the hallways between shops. As soon as they entered the place, L made a face. Groups of teenagers, parents with little children and even elder people were walking around in the mall or sitting in the cafés. Sometimes they had to move a bit out of the way in order not to bump into other people and sometimes they would themselves accidentally be bumped. A minor concern for most of the people, but a great distress for young L. Light noticed the boy's unease behavior. He somehow had to laugh a bit but felt bad for him at the same time. At a certain moment they were walking next to a large wall with mirrors and both of them looked at their reflections. Light tall and beautiful, walking elegantly, looking smart in his neat clothes. L skinny and pale, walking slightly bend, looking poor and dull in his too wide clothes. 

-"We are the complete opposites of each other!" L's eyes widened as he spoke these words. His reflection bowed to the side fascinated with the polarities of both figures. He than noticed in the background of the mirror some people staring at them curiously. L stopped looking at his reflex and turned around with his eyes fixed at his feet.

-"What's the matter?" Light asked as he saw L turn around. The boy lifted his head and looked a bit annoyed.

-"When people see us together they really must wonder what you are doing walking around with me." 

-"I though that you didn't care what people thought about you." L looked at Light for a few seconds and shifted his eyes to meet his reflection again.

-"Come on Raito, you can not ignore that." L pointed at his reflection. Light was surprised when he heard L saying "that". He wondered if the boy was referring to himself. He had had the feeling earlier that the boy wasn't content about his looks, but he gave further no signs of it…

-"Ignore what Ryuzaki? So we are different from each other. Who cares?" L still looked unconvinced. "Those people don't even know us. So let them wonder what we are doing together. See if I care." L was staring at him now with big eyes. "I don't care what people think of us Ryuzaki" He lowered his voice to a whisper "Because I like just the way you are." Light would swear he saw L's eyes sparkle for a very quick moment. The boy gave him a very soft smile and Light had to control himself to not grab L and kiss him madly right where they stood. He had an idea.

"I need to buy some new clothes. Would you care to come with me?" L's smile grew and his eyes formed their typical half moon shape. They entered in some shops to look around. Light would scan the shop to see if it was not too busy, but also not too empty with clients. He would also peak to see how many fitting rooms there were. Finally in Mexx he found his ideal shop. They both walked through the rows of clothes. He had to giggle as he saw Ryuk gluing himself to clients; staring at the clothes they picked and stick his head inside the fitting rooms while people were there. Light noticed too that L was sometimes checking some clothes, but never took anything with him to try on.

-"Ryuzaki, No offense but…do you have ten pairs of white shirts and blue jeans at home or do you always wear the same clothes?" L stared at Light with his wide eyes for a while and rested his finger on his lip.

- "Only three pairs of white shirts and blues jeans." Light was disgraced with L's answer. This was even worse than he had thought. So he did have multiple L' "uniforms" but he obviously didn't bother to change too often too. He made a face and the boy simply stared back with curious eyes, nibbling his thumb.

-"Sorry about what I'm about to say but you really need to renew your wardrobe!" L widened his eyes and opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but quickly went back to the nibbling of his thumb and looked really naughty at Light. The older man stared back at surprise. _I think this teenager has a few screws loose._

They both searched for something that L could try on. The boy demonstrated to be quite fussy with the selection of clothes. "XS is too small, I like to feel free… no black is too dark…too bright…too dull…I don't like those patterns…I don't want to look like some office employer…" Light finally lost his patience, grabbed a white shirt with discreet black stripes and a pair of black jeans in L's right size. He pushed the boy in a fitting room all at the end of the shop and ordered him to try on the clothes. After a short while, he heard L' hesitating voice.

-"I don't know Raito…"

-"Let me see" without waiting for permission he entered the room to find a classy young man with an unsure expression. "Wow, Ryuzaki you really look great in those! Wait a second" He rushed outside to come back real fast with a black tie on his hand.

-"Hey! I don't want that, I don't want to feel strangled!" L complained immediately when he saw the accessory. Light ignored him and put the tie around him in a loose way.

-"Look at you now." L looked apprehensive at his reflection "You look really hot" Light whispered on L's ear making the boy giggle as the breath tickled his skin. Light turned L around and kissed him passionately. The boy didn't try to resist, in the contrary, he kissed as eagerly as Light. The older man pressed L against the wall, kissing and licking the boy's neck area. L moaned softly and held Light closely, clenching his nails on the man's back. As Light felt the passion rise, he put his hands under L's shirt, touching the boy's soft skin of his back. L released another soft moan. 

-"Raito…" L whispered panting. "We…we have to stop."

-"Why?…I don't want to" Light nibbled L's ear softly making the boy moan again. Light than moved his hand from L's back to his belly while they kissed fervently. But suddenly L pushed Light away.

-"No…Raito, we really have to stop!" L panted as he spoke and was staring at Light's lump under his pants. Light was panting too and however he felt annoyed, he decided to do as the boy told. He noticed a flinch of fear in the teenager's boy. They both stayed there for a while, catching their breath. L didn't dare to look at Light, his eyes remained fixed on his shoes. 

-"I really think you should buy those." Light finally broke the tension. L at last looked at the man and smiled a bit.

-"I don't know…"" Light cut L's words.

-"I insist" He kissed him softly. "You look so good in them." They kissed again for a while, this time more calmly. Light stayed away of L's skin and moved his hands slowly up and down the boy's back. L kissed him tenderly, his arms around Light's shoulders. They kissed like when they kissed the very first time, only now it was even better. At a certain point they stopped and just stood there, holding each other. Light could see in the reflection L's head resting on his shoulder, his eyes closed and a smile on his lips. 

-------------

Light decided to take it carefully with L. The boy showed the same passionate attraction for the older man as Light did for L, but he always seemed to step back when things became more physical. Light didn't invite him anymore to his apartment and stopped coming with suggestions of going to a quiet place like the cinema. L seemed happier when Light agreed to go somewhere public, even if it would be very crowded. Everyday they would sneak away to a more private and hidden space, but it always would be in the in close proximity of people. They would kiss passionately and then tenderly, they would explore a bit of each other's bodies, but when Light searched for more body contact, L would put abruptly an end to their pleasures.

It was now Friday afternoon and L was preparing to go back to the orphanage. Light offered to accompany him, but the boy refused the suggestion. Light was wondering how long it would take before the teenager would finally trust him enough to go to a higher level in their relationship. He was being patient, but it was becoming difficult for him to resist L's touch. He could not believe that L would experience it differently. He watched the boy leaving him again, the moment of the day that he wished he could prevent from happening. He was about to turn around and go back home when he heard L call his name. He turned back and saw the boy staring at him blankly.

-"What is it?"

-"Tomorrow is Halloween. We are having this big party at the orphanage." Light looked at L with curiosity. The boy seemed shy and nervous about something. "I'm allowed to invite somebody because…well, because it's my birthday tomorrow." Light suddenly remembered. He recalled L telling him that his birthday was on Halloween, the night of the dead…five days before L's death… "Well? Would you like to come?" Light quickly came back from his thoughts. He saw L staring at him with his big black eyes fixed on him, anxious for the answer. 

-"Sure, sounds like fun." L immediately smiled enthusiastically. 

-"The party begins at 10 o'clock and everybody will be dressed in Halloween costumes."

-"So I guess I have to get something for my self too." Light smiled at the excitement coming from L. 

-"That would be correct. I'll see you at the party?"

-"I'll be there around 10." L gave a great smile and waved goodbye. Light stayed watching L move away, walking with a firm pass. His ankle was perfectly fine again.


	24. Chapter 24

Ryuk was fascinated with the tradition of Halloween. Light explained that mainly Irish immigrants brought the tradition to the USA in the 19th century and it became one of the largest and most popular customs in America. However Halloween was known in Europe, the celebration here was almost absent, limiting itself to the sale of Halloween artifacts and the decoration of shops and people's homes. He also explained that the trick or treat custom was not quite valued in England, which disappointed the shinigami. 

-"Night of the dead! Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk. I bet if I would show myself, nobody would suspect that I'm not even human."

-"I doubt it Ryuk. Your anatomy does not really coincide with the humans one. So you'll have to continue to walk around invisible to others."

-"What a shame. I still would like to fright some kids. To appear and say: Behold your god of death! Fear me mortal, fear me!" Light had to control himself not start laughing hard at the shinigami's comments. He was going from shop to shop looking for stuff he could use for an outfit. It was taking him the whole morning. Luckily he had found almost everything and could work his outfit in the afternoon. Choosing L's birthday present was, of course, very easy. All he had to do was enter a candy shop and make a special Halloween/birthday basket filled with all kinds of sweets, chocolates and typical Halloween candies. 

-"I wonder how L is going to dress himself?" Light had found a large piece of red wine material. It was exactly what he was looking for.

-"L? I don't think he has to do a lot to look spooky" The shinigami replied as he watched Light pay the large piece of cloth. "I'm telling you, give him wings and he will pass as a shinigami with few problems."

-"L with wings? Like a dark angel?"

-"No Romeo, like a god of death!" Light made a face. He didn't like very much the idea that Ryuk was following his love affair. He had to explain that the love between people of the same sex was not approved among the society. He also had to explain that it wasn't possible for couples with same sex to conceive a baby. Ryuk asked too many questions and in Light's opinion most of them were too dawn ridiculous to even be answered. 

Ryuk followed Light's work for the rest of the afternoon. He was trying to guess what it would become. He found human fantasy an incredible thing as they created a whole range of strange monsters, demons, creepy creatures and scary characters.

-"I wonder how this orphanage is. I never have been in one."

-"It must be filled with little children, ideal to scare them with my appearance!"

-"Ryuk for the thousandth time! You are not appearing in front of nobody!" The shinigami simply jumped around like crazy, laughing at the thought. _I must have met the craziest lunatic of the entire Shinigami Realm._

Light was ready with his outfit and Ryuk was admiring his costume. Light didn't want to go out in the streets dressed like that so he decided to change in the orphanage. When it was almost 21:30 he decided to leave.

-"Wooooo. The night of the dead." Ryuk was flying creepily behind Light, who was starting to feel uneasy about the extremely mad shinigami. They finally reached the gates of the orphanage. Lights were on and he could see enlightened pumpkins on the windows. The trees outside were almost naked and great dark clouds were covering the sky. _This place looks haunted. _He didn't know why, but the church next to the main building accentuated the spooky look of the place. He knocked on the main door. An old man opened the it. He was dressed with a black suit covered with some red stuff that looked like blood.

-"Good evening sir." He looked a bit surprised, obviously he wasn't expecting him.

-"Good evening. I am Raito Yagami. I was invited by Ryuzaki." Light politely bowed as the spoke.

-"Oh yes, that's right. Come in, come in." He old man smiled kindly at him. "You're that gentleman that helped Ryuzaki when he hurt his ankle." Light nodded affirmatively " It's so fine to know that he finally made a friend." The old man guided him. They passed first through a great hall decorated in the theme of Halloween. There were spider webs hanging everywhere and now and then a creepy doll or skeleton was hanging or standing in the way. As they walked in a hallway he noticed many pictures and paintings of spooky scenes and fantastic beings.

-"These are works from the children. Every year they make something creative for the decoration of the orphanage. Look, this painting was made by your friend." He old man pointed to a painting from about 70 by 50 cm. It showed a hill with graveyards and a naked tree on the foreground. The background was dark with heavy clouds and some leaves were flying around the graves. It looked extremely spooky. On one side scary, but on the other side mysterious. It attracted him. It looked pleasant and unpleasant at the same time. Deadly calm by at the same time very much alive. "He won the first price in his age category. It is quite a strange painting…" The old man seemed now to be talking more to himself. "It's like if the place is calling out to you, inviting you to come and enter. You know that it's the wrong thing to do, yet you desire to go in there." Light stared from the man back to the painting. "Sometimes I wonder what goes on in the mind of that boy."

They continued walking until they reached a great room filled with people. Children of all sizes were dressed in costumes. Ghosts, vampires, mummies, pirates, murdered victims, they all entertained themselves in the party. The music was on and some children were dancing in the center of the room. Others were sitting or standing chatting. He saw some smaller children chasing each other and playing hide and seek. On the sides there were long tables with all kinds of sweets, salty snacks, little cakes and little sandwiches. The place was well decorated in the setting of Halloween and the feeling of party was high in the air. He was admiring the place when he saw a man coming to him smiling. It took him a while to recognize him for his face was completely under fake blood that supposedly came from his head, since he had a hat on with a knife sticking through it. 

-"Nice to see you again young lad!" Light smiled as he heard the man's familiar Scottish accent.

-"Good evening Mr.Davison."

-"I'll get Ryuzaki for you, wait there just for a while"

Light obeyed. The old man next to him was talking to a group of little children. As he turned around he saw a knife stuck in his back. _Euh…it looks so real._ Light continued looking around and noticed that some of the oldest children were staring curiously at him. He certainly captured the attention of a group of pretty witches that were very clearly checking him out.

-"Hallo Raito." Light turned around and almost jumped of fright. L's neck was painted with fake blood as if it was mercilessly cut. His clothes were dark of color and were practically rags, filled with holes. He had a long dark brown cape that looked as if it had been overrun by cars. "No need to fright, it's only me."

-"Sorry, it's that your wound looks so real" He noticed that L didn't put further any kind of make up. _I guess the shinigami was right about his spooky looks_.

-"Why aren't you dressed yet?"

-"I didn't want to come in the bus dressed as some kind of creep". L laughed. 

-"Come with me, you can change in my room" The two of them walked to the rooms area. On the way Light saw more children. They looked shocked when they saw that he was with L. He noticed they would talk in each other ears and some were pointing at them. Obviously it was a very uncommon thing for L to bring someone to the orphanage. L just walked by the other kids and ignored them. At a certain point he stopped and opened the door. He switched the light on. It was a small room with a bed, a small closet, a table with a computer and a bookshelf that occupied most of the wall. Light took his present out of the back and handed it to L.

-"Happy birthday Ryuzaki." L's eyes widened at the sight of the gif. He looked at Light gratefully and accepted the present with a large smile.

-"Thank you very much Raito." The boy was happily looking at the different sweets. He admired them for a while and then finally took the plastic off that was surrounding the basket. He took a candy to his mouth. "Uhm, it's really good"

-"Can I taste too?"

-"Sure." L held the basket to Light but he handed it away. He came closer and kissed L. His tongue worked its way to find the taste of the sweet. They kissed a while, both tasting the flavor of the candy that mixed itself with their own flavors.

-"Uhm, you were right. It does taste good." Light kissed L again but than they heard a knock on the door. They looked first at each other and then L opened it. Light heard a hard sound and saw L jump back from the fright. A hard laugh of two children was to be heard.

-"Hahaha, you got a fright!" He heard one of the kids. 

-"Lets do it again!" He heard the second one.

-"No silly, only the first time is funny!" The first one yelled.

-"Now, it's no need to shout, he can hear you perfectly well." L's low but clear voice was now to be heard. He sounded calm and not angry at all. 

-"Who's there?" Light heard the first child's voice again.

-"He's a friend of mine. The man who helped me in the library when I twisted my ankle"

-"Can we see him?" The same loud voice spoke again.

-"Of course you can. But I must warn you that he's from Japan and people there are very polite" Light noticed that L emphasized "very". He looked curiously. L got away from the door and let two small children inside. One was dressed with a black cloth with a hood covering the head and a large cross hanging on the chest. The child had blond long hair and looked unnaturally pale. The second one was half wrapped in bandages. The hair was reddish brown and the kid was staring with large green eyes and mouth open.

-"Good evening sir." They both said in unison.

-"Good evening." He noticed that the children looked at L as if they were waiting for something. He merely smiled kindly at them and made a sign for them to continue.

-"My name is Mello and I am Death!" At this the child opened the eyes widely and Light noticed, for his shock, that one looked much larger than the other giving the kid a real mad look.

-"And I am Matt. Nice to meet you."

-"Don't forget to say what you are!" Mello whispered with the teeth clenched and elbowed the other boy's arm. 

-"I'm a mummy!" The boy straitened himself and then stretched his arm and legs so he looked as he had problems walking. Light had to laugh. 

-"What are you sir?" the blond child suspiciously asked, noticing that Light was not disguised yet.

-"Well, you'll see it later, when I'm changed." The two children stared for a few moments, when suddenly the blond child noticed L's basked with sweets.

-"CHOCOLATE!" 

-"You know it's not polite to serve yourself with someone else's present." L reprehended the child in his calm voice, showing no particular emotion.

-"Sorry…May I take a chocolate?"

-"Yes you may" The child picked a chocolate happily and bit it off like a wild animal eating a piece of raw meat. Light was shocked. _This child is really nuts._

-"May I have a candy too?" Matt asked. L too gave him permission. The boy chose a sweet and ate it like any normal child. "Thank you." He said as he smiled cutely at L. 

-"Come on, let's fright more people!" Mello grabbed Matt's arm violently and pushed the boy as they rushed out the room. Both L and Light stayed staring for a while at the door that was closed behind the children with a hard bang. L was staring with his usual impassive face. Light was staring still in shock.

-"That blond little girl sure is very dominating" L turned around to face Light. He still looked inexpressive.

-"Mello is a boy, Raito" Light's shocked expression transformed into one of embarrassment. "It's ok. Everybody makes the same mistake. I myself thought he was a girl the first time he appeared." Light nodded in understanding. A moment of silence followed in which both of them stared at each other.

-"Are going to stand there the rest of the night staring at me or are you going to change yourself? There is a party going on, you know? Light felt a bit dumb and quickly grabbed his bag with the costume. L walked to his candy basked and tasted a new sweet while he checked Light out as he switched from clothes. He laughed as Light turned around to present himself in his full costume and his sharp teeth.

-"Good evening Dracula. Welcome to the party." L bowed in a greeting gesture. "Let me lead you the way, I will your host tonight." 

Laughing, the two of them left the room. May the party now begin!

* * *

A/N

_Yes, finally the great day arrived. 31 October. Halloween. L's birthday. Let all evil creatures dance in this creepy night of the dead:_

Darkness Falls Across The Land  
The Midnite Hour Is Close At Hand  
Creatures Crawl In Search Of Blood  
To Terrorize Y'awl's Neighbourhood  
And Whosoever Shall Be Found  
Without The Soul For Getting Down  
Must Stand And Face The Hounds Of Hell  
And Rot Inside A Corpse's Shell  
The Foulest Stench Is In The Air  
The Funk Of Forty Thousand Years  
And Grizzy Ghouls From Every Tomb  
Are Closing In To Seal Your Doom  
And Though You Fight To Stay Alive  
Your Body Starts To Shiver  
For No Mere Mortal Can Resist  
The Evil Of The Thriller

_**Thriller – Michael Jackson**_


	25. Chapter 25

Light felt like as if he was in a party organized by school rather than in an orphanage

Light felt like he was in a party organized by school rather than in an orphanage. He saw children of all ages walking around in their costumes. Here and there he would see an adult, no doubt a member of the staff. The adults would remain more together scanning the great room where almost everybody was, but L assured him and there were a couple of men that walked through the corridors to check if children weren't misbehaving.

They both stood next to the long tables at the great room. L explained that the director of the orphanage would hold a speech and open the several activities that will take place tonight. Light saw the two little boys, Mello and Matt, running around older children. By the reaction of several people, they were seriously playing tricks on everybody. At the certain point they both came running like crazy to L. They run and suddenly stopped, both looking serious but naughty at the same time.

-"Hi" Mello practically screamed. "He have a birthday present for you too!" Light noticed that however L remained impassive, a look of suspicion was to be read in his eyes.

-"Is that so? Where is the present?" The two boys giggled and Matt handled a little box to L.

-"You've been working on this at arts and crafts class didn't you?" they both nodded affirmatively. Their eyes were glinting from a mixture of happiness and mischievousness.

-"Open the box." Mello said excitedly. L instead of opening it, he picked up the box and started analyzing it. He studied it's shape and color and looked it from all different angles.

-"It's quite a pretty box, did you make it yourselves?" L spoke monotonously and kept looking at the box as if it was the most fascinating object he had even found. Ryuk was surely very curious about the box, for he couldn't keep his eyes of it too.

-"Open the box!" Mello yelled, this time more impatiently. L stared at him stupidly and started shaking the box next to his ear.

-"Is there something in this box? I wonder what it could be..." Matt was giggling and giving little jumps of excitement. But Mello was starting to get really angry.

-"Open the BOX!" He shouted at L, who looked at him surprised, like if he couldn't understand why the boy was angry. He stared at him blankly with his eyes wide

-"I don't know if I want to open the box." Then L stared at the box again. "I think the box looks really nice when it's closed." Matt looked surprised and shocked. Mello was looking now extremely mad.

-"OPEN THE BOX!"

-"Ok, ok, if you insist so much, but you ought to control your temper, little man." L mocked Mello as he waved the box on front of the boy's face. When L approached his other hand to open the box, the two boys stopped and stared hypnotized. A purple thing jumped out the box almost hitting L's face. Ryuk, who was almost glued to the object yelled out of fright. Both boy's started laughing hard, clapping their hands and jumping a bit around. L seemed to be prepared, since he didn't fright. He merely stared at the thing that had popped out of his present. It was a purple fluffy doll, with big eyes and sharp teeth. It had small hands sticking out holding a little paper that read on it _Happy Halloween. "_That's very nice boys."

-"There are some candies inside the box, you have to lift the lid." Matt explained L.

-"Is that so?" And indeed, under a cartoon cover were several sweets. "How delicious. Thank you very much" Both boys giggled again.

-"Did you like the doll? I saw that on TV one time" Mello proudly spoke looking at L expectantly. Light had the strong feeling that the boy wanted L's attention very much.

-"Yes, I thought it was very clever and quite scary too" Mello's face brightened completely.

-"I thought about the sweets!" Matt wanted his amount of attention too.

-"And I'm most happy with them."

-"I had the idea of the fake cover too." Mello bragged, pushing Matt a bit to the side.

-"You both came with a very good and clever present. You're quite a team" Both boys looked proud as L complimented them. "Now, you should try some of the snacks that we have here. The kitchen personnel did an amazing job." As these words were said, both boys run to the table with the biggest amount of candies and begun stuffing themselves. L carefully placed the doll inside the box, but first he took one of the sweets out and ate it immediately.

Meanwhile the old man that had accompanied Light earlier walked to a small podium and headed to a microphone. He blew twice to hear if the sound was on and captured the attention of some people, including him and L.

-"Hallo…good evening boys and girls. I hope you are enjoying Halloween." Some "yeah" were heard in the room. Now everybody was listening. "Our director, Mr. Wammy wishes to speak a couple words and after that the activities for tonight will be revealed." Light saw an elder man dressed with a black suit covered up with white powder and spider webs come to the podium. His face was rather pale, with a certain white-blue shade on it. He stood on front of the microphone and waited until the children would end the applause.

-"Good evening my little creepy creatures of the night. Are we having fun?" He spoke with a calm and kind voice and his eyes remained closed at all time. An enthusiastic "Yeah" of many voices was heard. "In our yearly tradition we celebrate tonight the night of the death: Halloween. Tomorrow will be the 1st of November and that is the day…" He waited and heard unison _All Saint's Day_. "Very well. And it's from this name that the word Halloween came. Does perhaps anybody here know how that happened?" Some voices were heard in the crowd. "I heard All-hallow-even. Very well said, because this is the older name for All Day's Saints. Did you know that Halloween is a very, very ancient tradition?" Light heard the voice of a small child speak from the in crowd. Mr. Wammy laughed a bit. "Yes, my child, very much older than myself. Very long time ago, before the time of England, even before our Lord Christ came to Earth, a group of people lived in our island. They were the Gaelic, a Celtic clan. The Gaelic people believed that on October 31, the boundaries between the alive and the dead would merge and the dead would become dangerous for the living. They would bring sickness and damaged their crops so they people wouldn't have food in the winter and starve. They begun with the Halloween tradition and made a festival to keep the dead away: they made bonfires and threw their food and bones to satisfy the hunger of the dead. They also would scare the evil spirits by wearing costumes and masks, just like we are wearing tonight." The room was silent and everybody listened the story that Mr. Wammy had to tell. "Now, my little creatures, for the activities of this horror night. We will start with the performance of our well-know band _The twisted truth_." Lots of kids started to applaud, specially the older ones. "We will have night activities among which: watching movies, a mystery to be solved and games at the attic. To know better the program and times you can go to our lovely fairies Miss Morris and Mrs. Carrier who have further all the information that you need. Meanwhile please do enjoy the delicious food that we offer you tonight. I wish you all a very enjoyable and horrifying Halloween." As he finished his speech, everybody applauded and Light saw people spread themselves through the great room.

-"Is there any activity that you want to do?" Light asked.

-"Not really, the mystery is fun until you're 13 or something. I not really very found of games, although some of them are ok. The films are usually fun, but I've seen most of them and I can guarantee you that most of them are quite low of quality. You had something in mind?"

-"Well, I do want to see the band, but further I'm not really interested in these activities either. Any ideas for later?"

-"I could show you around. The whole orphanage is decorated."

They were chatting and waiting for the band to perform, when the director walked to their direction. Light watched as the old man came closer. He thought it was a very surreal experience to see Watari alive. He didn't really see many changes in the man; he didn't really get a day older as the years passed by.

-"Happy birthday Ryuzaki" Watari reached his hand to the boy. They formally shacked their hands.

-"Thank you very much Mr. Wammy."

-"And who is this fine fellow?" He turned towards Light, his eyes closed as always.

-"He's Raito Yagami. He's an interchange student from Japan."

-"Really. How did you meet him?"

-"It was when I hurt my ankle at the library. He helped me to get at the hospital."

-"And you became immediately friends?

-"No, Mr. Wammy. I met him the following day at the library and we kind of got along."

-"Interesting story. Tell me Mr. Yagami, which study are you following?" Light had the bad feeling that Watari was suspicious and maybe even upset about their friendship.

-"I'm in my second year of Criminology."

-"I see. And what are your interests in having the company of a 16 year old boy?" The man posed the question in a very kind and fatherly way, but Light felt the threat in his words.

-"We have really great discussions. Ryuzaki is a very sharp person. He perceives details that most of my college colleagues don't even notice." Watari nodded smiling kindly.

-"Congratulations Ryuzaki. It seems that you finally found someone that speaks the same language as you do." L smiled gently. He was clearly nervous. "Well, you must be very happy to become 16. Now you can do all kinds of things you couldn't do before." Light saw L's eyes widen. "For instance, you don't need to sneak out anymore at Friday evenings" Light looked from one to the other. L was paler than normal. His face was blank but he could see worry in his eyes.

-"I-I'm sorry sir" L looked at his feet.

-"Not at all. It's quite nice to know that you are finally coming out off your shell." Watari smiled at the surprised boy. "You must excuse me now, I must go and see how things are going in general." Then he came closer and whispered to L "Make sure you have a lot of fun tonight." The old man left them behind. L was smiling again and Light would swear he saw a slight flicker in his eyes for a moment of a second.

The boys were enjoying the music of the_ twisted truth_. Two girls somewhere around 17, dressed as dark witches were singing pop-rock songs, most of them written by themselves. The rest of the band members were boys in which the youngest was probably around 14.

-"I used to have a crush on her" L pointed at the black-purple haired witch. Light was truly amazed with L's revelation.

-"Really? How did it go?"

-"I think I had a crush on her since my 13th. Never dared to say anything about it. She's the most popular and beautiful girl of the whole place."

-"So nothing ever happened." Light was a bit disappointed. L looked thoughtful for a moment.

-"I thought I could impress her with my talent at tennis. Winning the championship and all. She laughed at my face when I told her I liked her."

-"Hart broken?" L looked blankly at Light.

-"No, I realized then that she's a bitch." Light had to laugh. He could see why a teenager would fall for such a girl. She was pretty and had a great voice.

-"So you like girls." Light asked.

-"Yes. I never felt attracted for a guy before. You're the first one."

-"So I suppose your bisexual."

-"I guess that would be correct. And you?"

-"I am a gay" L looked at Light confused.

-"But your girlfriend…"

-"I always dated the prettiest and most popular girls as a cover up. It's only a façade to trick society about my true nature." L nodded in understanding and looked a bit impressed. They stood there the rest of the time listening the music. Light noticed that often kids would continue staring at the two of them, mainly the older ones. At a certain point the old man with the knife on his back approached them.

-"Ryuzaki!" L turned around and so did Light.

-"You had asked for Mr. Davidson to take Raito back home when the party would finish, didn't you?"

-"That is correct."

-"I'm afraid it will not be possible. Mr. Davidson had to leave early today because he going to visit his family in Scotland tomorrow and has to leave early in the morning."

-"Then somebody else can take Raito with the orphanage's car, right?"

-"No, you see my boy, I had to take it to the garage this morning and it will stay there until Monday. I'm afraid your friend cannot go home like this. It's too dangerous to walk in the streets at night. I'm very sorry Ryuzaki, but he'll have to stay the night over in your room." L looked thoughtful and then stared questionably at Light.

-"I don't think that will be a problem." Light spoke for the relieve of the old man.

-" Do we have an extra mattress and sheets?" L asked

-"Yes, yes. I can arrange you everything. He will have to sleep on a mattress on the floor."

-"Oh, that's ok. In Japan we often sleep like that too." The man smiled again relieved.

-"Jolly good! I'll make sure everything will be prepared for your guest."

-"Thank you, Roger" L smiled briefly. As the old man went away, Light stared at L. There as a pause in which none of them spoke. L's eyes were again concentrated on the band.

-"You had all this planned, didn't you?" Light finally popped out the question. L stared at him blankly.

-"What do you mean?"

-"You knew that Mr. Davidson wouldn't be able to bring me home, didn't you?"

-"I can assure you I was not aware of this situation." He spoke calmly, expressionlessly.

-"I'm guessing that you sabotaged the car this morning too."

-"Nonsense, you're assumptions are unsubstantiated."

-"Really? Well, Ryuzaki, I can see through you and your little plan." Light spoke defiantly. L looked strait into the older man's eyes.

-"And that would be" His voice was composed and his eyes as self-assured as ever.

-"You want me to spend the night with you."

* * *

_A/N_

_Ah yeah, things are getting interesting. Of course L had it all planned! (duh!) Actually it was quite simple. He needed to know how many people would be with a car that evening. Most of the staff lives in the orphanage, so they use a car occasionally that belongs to the place. Who had a car and was present this evening? No one else than Mr. Davidson. L, in a neutral conversation on Friday evening, asked if the man was going to stay the whole night with them (he lives outside the orphanage). The man told him joyfully that he would leave at around 11 o' clock for the next morning he would drive to his home village with his wife and children._

_One down. One to go. L took a book from the orphanage's library about the mechanics of a car. Early in the morning, when everybody was still sleeping, he indeed sabotaged the car. Roger had to bring it to the garage and since it was a complicated problem (Yeah, L is not stupid) it had to stay the weekend in the garage, because they were closing earlier. As last, he asked Roger at around mid-night (the last bus departed form 11.45 p.m) if Mr. Davidson could take Light home when the party ended. Roger was unaware of Mr. Davidson's schedule and that is why he felt so responsible when he realized that the Japanese guest had no transportation. _

_Light says: I am a gay – could not resist, I just had to use the very most famous Death Note Joke – YAGAMI reads backwards IAMAGAY (I-AM-A-GAY) _


	26. Chapter 26

Light passed the following 15 min

Light passed the following 15 min. annoying L with his discovery. He knew L too well to believe this was all but a mere coincidence like L continued to state.

-"Admit it Ryuzaki, you went through a lot of trouble just to trap me in this orphanage and have me the whole night for yourself." There was no way that Light was going to give up. L had given him literately a hard time having to control his urges in their visits to malls and fitting rooms, now it was his turn to endure some annoyance too.

-"I don't know how you came to that conclusion. I was oblivious about the transportation problem." L remained the whole time calm, impassive, not showing a slight sign of any kind of emotion.

-"You are such a big liar." Light was laughing a bit. "Do you really expect me to believe that this was all a coincidence?"

-"Believe what you wish to believe." Light was feeling quite ecstatic with the fact that L doing difficult, not willing to give in. This was an old game for Light and he was starting to feel really turned on with the neutrality of L. The more L denied his plan, the more Light wanted to kidnap L to his room. The band came to an end with their show. A great applause was heard. The musicians thanked with a bow and left the podium. Immediately a group of girls met the two beautiful witches to congratulate them.

-"Lets go to your room now." This time the teenager failed in keeping his impassive expression.

-"You are mad, you know?" The boy looked angry, but Light knew this was L just playing tough.

-"I'm feeling kind of tired, need to sleep." Light stretched his arms and opened his mouth in the sleepiest possible way.

-"You are so childish. This is definitely a side of you I didn't know. I guess that explains why you choose to hang out with someone that's four years younger than yourself." Light saw a mischievous smirk draw in L's lips as he spoke these words. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed L's arms so suddenly that the boy fright a bit.

-"You are going to wash that blood off of your neck and then you are going to your room, understand?" L was about to answer when they both heard a horrible and loud scream. Like everybody else in the room they all stared at the direction from where the yell came from. Light felt his blood drain down his face for he thought it was Ryuk showing himself to a bunch of children. But then he noticed the shinigami standing right behind him, staring curiously at the source of the scream. Few moments later Light saw a small back figure running and screaming into the room. Behind him came two members of the staff, Miss Morris and another man that Light haven't seen yet this evening. The man was running behind the screaming black cloth and Miss Morris looked apprehensive. Only then he noticed that right behind the young woman was a little boy wrapped in bandages, looking shocked at the hysterical figure. The woman spotted L who was staring with his eyes wide and open mouth at the whole scene.

-"Ryuzaki" she approached him, holding Matt by the hand. "We need your help." L looked at her with a grave expression and waited for her to continue. "All children under 9 had to go to bed the latest at mid-night. Now James and I were surveying the corridors and we found out Mello and Matt were still up. Which is not supposed, since they are one hour and a half over the time. Little Matt here listened us immediately, but Mello refused to go to bed and started running away from us screaming his head off. Well, I'm guessing you heard that." The woman seemed really distressed.

Light looked at the man that was chasing Mello and felt a bit sorry for him. The child was crawling under the long tables and the man was having great difficulties catching the child that continuously yelled hysterically. The other children were laughing at the scene. The little boy kept crawling and screaming under the tables until the reached the end of them and met a pair of old broken brown pants that were covered in some green stuff. He immediately stopped with the screaming and lifted his head up to see a very much alive zombie staring at him with his dead eyes. Light looked at the scene and it was as if that moment was frozen in time. None of the two moved. L just stood there, staring at Mello with his expressionless face. Mello was on his hands and knees staring with his mouth wide open at L from under the table. Everybody in the room was watching what was going to happen. Nobody made a single move or sound.

L lowered himself, sitting in his favorite position and facing the boy. They were now almost in the same level. L rested one finger on his lips. His eyes moved around to finally meet the child's ones.

-"I wonder why two 5 year old kids are still not in bed like the rest." He looked at Mello with his empty eyes and waited for the answer.

-"I'm not sleepy! And neither is Matt!"

-"It's now half past one in the morning. You know the rules. Sleepy or not, you both were supposed to be in bed long ago." Light could see that the boy felt caught and he let a mixture of fear and anger surface on his face.

-"I don't want to go to bed. I'm already big!" L remained impassive, staring at the little child.

-"You are under 9, so you should be in bed from mid-night. Those are the rules."

-"I'm not sleepy!"

-"Very well." L lifted up, looking much bigger now. "What if I give you the half of this chocolate now and you go immediately to bed and obey Miss Morris. When you are in bed you'll receive the other half." Light could see that the boy felt very tempted by the proposition and even got out under the table to look better at the piece of chocolate that L was holding on his hand.

-"But I'm not sleepy." He complained.

-"You know the rules. You broke them and then you were caught. It is either going to bed like a good boy, receiving a nice piece of chocolate or getting a big slap on your bottom for being naughty and not receiving any chocolate at all. It's your choice." Mello approached L slowly and looked remorseful.

-"I'm sorry Ryuzaki."

-"It's not me that you have to apologize but Miss Morris and Mr. Dent." Mello walked to them and once again apologized. As promised L gave him the half of the chocolate and the other half to the woman, so she'd give it later to Mello.

-"To bed now, you two" She nodded thankful at L and Mr. Dent was cleaning the sweat from his forehead. He too thanked L. People gathered in little groups and started chatting a bit. They were staring at Mr. Dent walking away and at L that was still standing next to the table. Light noticed that the teenager was uncomfortable about the attention.

-"Maybe it's time to leave this room, Ryuzaki." L nodded and they silently left the main room. As they were walking in the corridor, they met Miss Morris again.

-"I'm so sorry to annoy you again, but Nate woke up and started talking about monsters again. I tried to calm him down. He sounded asleep when I left the room, but it wouldn't be the first time that he'd be pretending and go out after I left the room. Keep an eye open, I'm afraid he could be looking for you."

-"If I see him, I will be sure to put him back in bed." Miss Morris smiled and left the two of them behind, as she walked in the direction of the main room.

-"So…do you have any kind of strange power that calms down difficult children or are the member of the staff here just incompetents?" Light tried to make a joke out of it, but it came out the wrong way. L turned to face him and looked slightly angry.

-"There is nothing wrong with the people that work here. Actually they are highly professional. And I can assure you that the only child that demonstrates a difficult behavior is Mello. Matt is a very kind and quiet child and so is Nate. The boy simply fears the dark, something that is very common for little children." L spoke in his neutral voice but Light sensed the irritation in his speech. He couldn't help starting to feel really frustrated. He hoped that they weren't going to meet this Nate kid for he wished badly to rush into L's bedroom. After his discovery about L's intentions, his mind was whirling with hot images of him and L. Every minute that past was for him a wasted minute, a minute that he could be sharing with L in the way that lovers do. He was feeling more and more agitated and impatient. _I want him so badly. I want him now!_ Light was happy that they didn't meet anybody else in the way to L's room, specially little Nate. _I'm going to have him, only a little while longer and I will have him._ But his high hopes quickly crumbled down as he saw a small white figure standing on front of L's bedroom. _Shit! Not now! Stupid kid!_

-"There is Nate." L unlocked his bedroom. "You can enter already. I'll put him in his bed. It won't take too long" L instructed Light. He stretched his arm out and held the little hand in his. Light stayed a while watching the two figures disappear in the darkness of the corridor. Annoyed, he entered the small room. As he switched the light he saw immediately a mattress with blankets ready on the floor. He took his cape off and put it on top of the chair.

-"Ryuk. Ryuk can you hear me?" In the blink of a second a tall and skinny shinigami came through the wall to meet Light.

-"Hey Raito! Uh, you're already going to sleep?"

-"Yes. And that means that you are not coming into this room. You are completely restricted to come here, understand? Not even in the morning." Ryuk was surprised but nodded affirmatively. He knew better not to ask any questions or to go against Light when he spoke like this. As the shinigami left the room again, Light looked around thoughtfully and then smiled. _Lets create a nice ambiance._

Meanwhile L had just had his biggest fight against the evil monsters that were stronger and much more powerful than the other nights. When he was sure that Near was sleeping he left the room silently. He walked in a small corridor made of children's beds and in between the soundless children; he saw Mello and Matt sleeping softly. He made his way through the dark halls of the great house and entered the first restroom he found. He washed his face and the make up from his neck. As he washed himself, he looked at his reflection. He considered himself paler than usual. He stared at the boy looking back at him for a while. He saw uncertainty in his eyes, something he didn't see for a very long time. His belly hurt and his heart pumped faster than usual. He felt nervous, yet excited. He feared to go to his room, yet he desperately desired to be there. These feelings were so new for him, so confusing; that he decided not to give any further thoughts to them anymore and just let himself go with the flow. L walked away and his feet brought him automatically back to his room.

When he entered he saw that only the small lamp next to his bed was on. A dim light enlightened the room, creating a great play of shadows. He barely had time to notice the mattress on the floor, for he saw Light walking in his direction smiling. Light locked the door behind L and kissed him madly. He pushed the boy against the door and explored his mouth like he never did before. His tongue run wildly through the warm walls of L's mouth and tasted the sweet flavor of the boy's gums. He felt L's tongue entering his mouth demonstrating the same eagerness.

-"Why is the small lamp on?" L whispered while he loosened himself from Light to catch some breath.

-"I like to see what's going on" Light whispered back and licked L's neck making the boy shiver. "How thin are the walls here?"

-"Q-quite thin" L barely came out of his words. Light was torturing him with pleasure.

-"In that case, we'll have to keep it low"

They kissed passionately and Light's hands moved around the boy's body, searching for the touch of his skin. His hands were brushing L's back and he pressed himself closer to the boy's body. L let out a very soft moan when he felt Light's hand slip from his back to his belly and then under his pants. Light played with L's intimate parts and heard the boy let out another moan. He played for a while and to his contentment felt the young body get hard. He unzipped L's pants and pulled them down with the underwear all together. Light contemplated briefly L's erection and smiled satisfied. _I am going to enjoy this._ L looked down at Light with wide eyes. When he felt the heat of Light's tongue play with the top of his penis, he closed his eyes strongly and pushed his head back. Light enjoyed playing with L and listened to the boy's hard breathing. After licking for a while the tip of L's hardness, he took it in his mouth with it's full length. He sucked L's vigorous and hot body with great pleasure. He heard above him the breathing getting stronger and louder. Light knew, by L's body movement, that it would just take a short while for L to come to his climax. _ He's a teenager after all._ Within no time, he felt L getting more and more agitated and suddenly the boy grabbed Light's head and pushed it against his body. Light heard a low moan; more like a grunt, and felt a warm sweet liquid jump in his mouth. He tasted and swallowed L's nectar with great satisfaction. _Just as I thought, this boy tastes as sweet as strawberries._ He heard L's breathing slower down. He looked up to meet the face of his lover. L was looking at him with a soft smile in his face. Light returned back the smile and kissed L's belly.

-"Did you like it?" Light asked mischievously

-"Yes" L's whisper was so low that it was almost illegible.

-"Good. This was only a warm up." He took L's shoes off and pulled out the underwear and pants making the boy naked from his waist down. He kissed his belly and kept kissing upwards, pulling L's shirt up. L's hard breathing restarted as Light licked playfully his nipples. Light touched L's skin skillfully and suddenly lifted L up. He saw the boy widen up his eyes immensely.

-"To bed now" He kissed L, who was half hanging on Light, as he took him to his mattress. He laid down the boy carefully. He undressed his own shirt and did the same to L. He contemplated the virgin naked body of this young man. The soft golden light created a lot of contrasts of light and shadow with his body shapes. His skin looked so young, soft and silky. He only pitied that L was so extremely thin. The boy was staring back at him. Light could see a hint of fear in his eyes. _I have to be careful with him_. He kissed the boys lips tenderly. They kissed for a while affectionately and Light touched L's body gently. While they kissed his hands traveled his body softly, memorizing the contours of his arms, legs and torso. The kisses gradually became hotter and passion was growing. Light kissed and explored L's body carefully and waited patiently until he sensed L growing again under his belly. He then licked his neck area and concentrated himself on the nipples. L responded to Light's touch, for his senses felt higher than normal. Light was driving him crazy with pleasure, torturing his companion as he kept holding back the tension in L's body. L breathed hard and gasped suddenly when he felt Light's finger enter his body. He moaned softly in a mixture of complain and pleasure.

-"Raito…W-what…"

-"It's ok. Trust me. I've done this before." Light reassured L with a soft kiss and moved his finger further inside the boy's body. "You have to relax yourself." L nodded affirmatively. Light wanted to prepare L's body quickly. Not only he wanted to release his tension, but also the boy seemed to dislike the feeling as his eyes were closed hard and his teeth clenched. When he felt that he had created enough space, he quickly unzipped his pants. In a fraction of a second, L looked down and saw Light's erection. His eyes flickered of fear when he realized what was about to enter his body. But Light didn't give him any time to say anything. L felt Light's hot and strong body enter his own. He gave a small yell and once again closed his eyes strongly and gritted his teeth.

-"You have to relax your body" Light instructed L as he felt the body tense itself. He stroke L's hair and looked into the boy's eyes. "Relax." He softly said. L breathed deep and obeyed giving better access to Light's body. Light could move now freely in L's body. _God, this feels good. He's so warm, so tight…_Light kissed L a lot as he moved in and out his body, touching him gently but passionately too. L's breathing became hard and Light saw sometimes a small smile appear in his lips. The boy moaned softly, closing his eyes while he pulled his head backwards, enjoying the feeling of Light's touch. They looked often in each other eyes, reading the pain and pleasure that both were experiencing. Light was feeling more and more aroused as the heat between the two of them raised. L was becoming more and more restless too. He breathed strongly and rapidly, moving his head to the sides with his eyes closed. He switched constantly from clenching his fingers on the bed sheets; to grasping them on Light's back and clenching them back on the sheets. His moans were low and soft, barely louder than the sound of his hard breathing. Light watched him the whole time. _He's so hot…so genuine…so real. _The temperature was quickly rising. Their bodies glided on the sweat of each other. Their hair was humid. L was becoming increasingly restless, not knowing to do anymore with his body, moaning more and more. Light was responding to L's restlessness as he moved faster and deeper into the boy's body. He heat was growing. The tension was unbearable. Pain and pleasure were agonizing.

-"Raito" (pants) "I-I can't (pants) "I can't take it anymore!" L clasped his fingernails on Light's back and clutched his legs around Light's body. "Ah, oh god…" Light was moving now violently back and forwards, grunting madly. "Ah-ah…RAITO!"

-"RYUZAKI!"

Light collapsed on L. They stayed there breathing loudly, exhausted, not moving a single muscle. When the breathing finally became more stable, when the heartbeats were reaching the normality, Light lifted his head to look at L's face. Locks of hair were stuck to his forehead and his cheeks were colored. He saw the boy turn the head and open his eyes softly to meet his own. Light watched him not daring to break the silence. L smiled gently and tiredly at Light, who reattributed it with a tender kiss.

-"How was it?" He looked at the boy with great expectation. L smiled again softly

-"It was good." Light smiled greatly and loved the look that he saw in L's eyes. He looked different, happy, lovingly and perhaps even vulnerable. Light could not take his eyes from the boy for he wanted to keep this image imprinted in his mind for the rest of his life. L then closed his eyes.

-"I'm tired" he whispered

-"Sleep tight, Ryuzaki" Light carefully came off the boy and lay down next to him. He pulled the sheets up, so they wouldn't get cold. He too closed his eyes and fell in a dreamless sleep. The two lovers slept in the arms of each other the rest of the night.

A/N

_Yeah, it took a while, but I did it! It was really difficult to find time to write my story. And I took extra time, because I wanted it to be perfect. _

_The moment that we were waiting for arrived! I wanted to write L's first time in a special way – hot and sweet. Hope you enjoyed it._


	27. Chapter 27

Light woke up to the sound of life. He heard voices coming from far away, too far to be able to understand their speech. He felt a light tickle his eyes. Before he opened them he felt someone stroke his hair next to his face very softly. He blinked his eyes for the morning light in the room was bright. He looked slightly up and met the face of his lover. L was half sitting, half lying and he was playing with Light's hair locks.

-"Good morning." He whispered smiling gently at him. Light smiled back and it took him a while to remember the past events of the night before. It was all coming back… the Halloween party… Watari… the show… Mello and Matt…The hot vision of himself having sex with L. He hardly could believe that he had spent the night with L. "We have to get out." Light's thoughts were broken by L's low voice. "It's already nearly 10 o'clock. Breakfast will only be served until half past ten and the service starts at 11 o'clock." Light blinked his eyes again, this time of confusion. He just woke up with his fantasy lying naked next to him and was listening to a strange talk about schedules. He thought the topic was all but romantic. _He just had his first time and is talking about getting up, eating and… did he say service?_

-"Service… what service?" his voice came croaky from the sleeping.

-"We always go to church at 11." Light was feeling again confused. He remembered a church standing next to the orphanage. He remembered the dates…yesterday – Saturday – 31st October - Halloween - L's birthday - L's first time…today - Sunday - 1st November - a service in a church - a Christian feast - the All Saints Day! "Raito, we have to get up, I don't want to raise any suspicion." Light rolled over L so he was lying now on top of the boy.

-"Who cares about the others or the church. I'm not even Christian. I've heard enough of God's words in my English classes anyway." He kissed L on his neck and placed his hands on the boy's hips. But L was resisting him, struggling a bit, trying to loosen himself from Light's seductive grip.

-"Raito, if someone hears us or discovers…" Light cut his words with a kiss.

-"That won't happen. We'll keep it low, make no noise" He licked down L's neck. His tongue found one of L's nipples and started playing with it. He licked and nibbled the nipple softly, smiling mischievously. L still complained a while, insisting that they had to hurry up, but Light made sure the boy would surrender to temptation. He kissed him and touched the boy's sensitive areas. Within no time, the boy was once again panting wildly as Light moved vigorously inside his body. They indeed kept it low, making almost no other sounds than the one of their heavy breathing. _Feels so good…_When Light opened his eyes widely in that fraction of moment that pleasure takes over the body and mind, he would swear that he saw the shadow of a figure disappearing behind a wall. The moment of great relieve and exhaustion followed and he let himself collapse on top of L. He panted, worn out, but in his mind, dark thoughts were growing madly. _Damned Shinigami!_ _I told him not to come! I'll kill that stupid shinigami!_ But Light didn't want the shinimagi to ruin this moment, so he concentrated himself in listening to L's heart beats. The two lovers laid there for about 5 min. panting, waiting for their bodies to calm down. Light smiled triumphantly when he noticed that the boy was lying with his eyes closed with a very satisfied grin imprinted in his face. Light kissed him on the boy's forehead.

-"Now we can get out. I'm hungry."

--

The boys entered a great hall filled with tables and chairs. The place was full with children of all ages, chatting loudly. They went to the counter and served themselves. Light marveled himself with the extensive variety of food. No doubt, this was a typical English breakfast. And everything looked so tasty: eggs and bacon, cereals, toasts, white bread, jam, cheese, ham, honey, all kinds of fruit, milk, juice, coffee and thee. And of course a small selection of cakes. He saw L take two small cupcakes and a slice of strawberry cake. He noticed that he took some honey too, no doubt to sweeten up his cakes even more. To drink he took of course black coffee and a hand full of sugar cubes.

-"Everybody went way too late to bed last night! I went around 4 a.m." Light and L turned around as they heard the voice of a boy behind them. He was chatting to a freckled red-haired boy.

-"It's every year the same." The red-haired boy giggled. "Everybody comes way too late from bed. Even Ryuzaki!" The two boys laughed at bit. "Slept well this night? We heard you had company."

-"Yes, by the matter of fact I did sleep well. Thank you for your concern. And Raito here" L gestured at Light "stayed the night over in my room." The boy's gazes went to Light. They looked both excited and curious. Light hoped that it was because L never took a friend to the orphanage. The thought that someone may have heard them was now starting to worry him. It would be considered as a highly immoral relationship: two young males and, worst of all, the fact that L is underage, makes of Light a genuine pedophile. But since the boys were mostly amused and giggling the whole time and not shocked (which would probably be the normal reaction of kids from this age) he concluded that no, these two boys were oblivious about what happened the night before.

-"It was a real cool party, wasn't it?" The first boy asked at Light

-"Yes it was. I've never been to a Halloween party before, we don't celebrate it Japan."

-"Actually, Halloween is not celebrated either in England, but our orphanage always make a great party of it!" the joyfully red-haired boy exclaimed.

-"Wow, Japan must be really a total different world than here" the other one started. Light smiled a bit but was starting to feel uncomfortable with all the curious looks from the kids. He noticed that more teenagers were watching and trying to follow the conversation. He was happy when L cut the conversation in his dry and direct way.

-"The Japanese culture valorizes silence and space to yourself above all things." The boys looked upset but didn't dare to go in discussion with L. They wished a good breakfast at Light and did the same to L, but coldly. Light heard them whisper "what's his problem". He smiled and followed L to a table in a corner, next to a window.

-"Funny guys." He mentioned as they sat. L simply nodded and started devouring his highly creamily strawberry cake. "They didn't seem to like you too much, though."

-"Nobody does. Except for those little fellows you met last night." Light watched as L stuffed his face. He wondered how it would be to live in such an isolated and solitary way. He would never be able to live like this, no one to talk to, to receive no attention of anybody, just being ignored by others…

-"Doesn't it bother you?" Light finally asked. L looked at him surprised, his cheeks chocked-full with cake.

-"mothar wi wat?" he spoke with his mouth full. Light looked reprehensively and the boy quickly swallowed his delicious treat. "I'm sorry about that. Bother with what?"

-"Well, about you not having any friends, always being alone. I don't know, seems quite a depressive life style." L stared for a few seconds at Light and then rested one finger on his lip. He bowed his head slightly to the side.

-"Never thought it in that way…No, it doesn't bother me. I dislike the company of loud people full of nonsense." After answering Light's question he spread some honey on one of his cupcakes. Light figured out that it had no sense in continuing to persuade the boy to learn to socialize himself. Besides, he was his friend and lover now. Light noticed then in a group of girls looking towards their direction. They were giggling while staring at them. _Silly girls_. He thought as he smiled proudly. "Careful, I might get jealous, you know?" L was waving his fork childishly on front of Light's eyes. Light had to laugh that the boy's statement.

-"No need to worry. I only have eyes for you." He whispered so no one would hear.

-"Is that so? How cheesy" And L returned to his cupcake. Light smiled. He knew that, despite L's little joke, that he was glad with what Light had just said. When they finished breakfast they left the large room. Light noticed that the many Halloween decorations that hung last night were now gone. _People must have worked until the break of dawn._

-"Are you going to the service too or are you leaving back home already?" L suddenly asked.

-"I don't know, is it anything special, the service?"

-"No, it's a regular Christian service. But I'm sure that the people of the orphanage would appreciate your presence there as a grateful gesture to Wammy's House hospitality " Light nodded in understanding. Light wasn't really in the mood to go to church. The idea of going there and worship a God, while L's accusing words about he having a god-complex were whirling through him mind…He felt strange about it. He couldn't figure out if it was guiltiness or hypocrisy that he was feeling, or something else. Whatever it was, it was uncomfortable.

They walked towards the little old building. Other children were already going in their way to the church too. The small building was filled up with people in no time. Light recognized some of the members of the staff, sitting in the sides, watching over for misbehaving children. He noticed that the younger ones walked strait to the front rows and the oldest stayed more behind. Light was the whole time distracted looking around. The building that was so simple and old from outside, was amazingly beautiful from inside. It had great windows filled with colorful stained glass. The midday light went through the glass creating a colorful pallet of red blue, purple and yellow shades of light. It certainly created a mystical feeling. He was also fascinated with the altar fronted piece. It was a made of a golden oval surrounded of golden rays of light, the image that indicated the presence of God in the sanctuary. Light was so distracted that he barely listened to the priest. He did enjoy the music, played by the same girls of yesterday's band. He also caught the essence of the main speech that spoke about Jesus being the model for a virtuous life, about saints that followed his teaching and always make somehow an important impression on people around them. The priest emphasized (staring mostly at the older children) that everybody should follow the virtuous life of Jesus and resist to evil and any kind of temptation. Light almost had to laugh at this thought. His one night stand with L was far from fitting the demands of Christ's teachings. _Son of God. What a bunch of crap. If He was truly Son of God, he certainly would have cleansed the world of evil people rather than being defeated by them._ When the ceremony finally finished the two of them separated themselves from the mass of children. They walked a while in silence until they were facing the great black gate.

-"I guess it's time to go home" Light whispered in discontentment. He hated to have to separate himself from L, specially now. They both stared a while at each other and said their good-byes. Light marched back home with Ryuk flying closely behind him. L had explained earlier that there were only three busses on Sundays, so he had to walk to the subway. He instructed him the way (two rights, one left and one right) which would take about 15 to 20 min. walking. Light felt sorry that he had to leave L behind. Fortunately he would see him the following day again and this time L came with the initiative of suggesting himself to go right away to his apartment, instead of meeting somewhere else. At this thought Light felt happier and was again in high spirits.

He never thought he would get to know L the way he did in these past three weeks. The 16 years old L was definitely lighter of spirit than his older version. The boy smiled much more than Light was used to see and acted much more spontaneously. Light attributed it probably to the fact that he wasn't his prime suspect anymore. Light wondered if this suspicion would have never come across them, if their friendship would have flourished in this way. Light realized that his feelings for the young detective were stronger than he had ever imagined. He always had had a great admiration for L and his work, but often enough L could drive him mad with his absurd insomniac behavior, his crazy and egoistical manners. But he realized that the things that irritated him about L were also the things that he loved the most about him. He loved the way the boy was highly sharp yet a bit naïve too. The silly way he sat, the way his face gained a funny expression of extra large round eyes and full cheeks when ate a large piece of cake or when he spoke with his mouth full. He loved his personality – his reserved ways, his childish manners, his serious way of looking at life… Light wondered if what he felt for L was love. He never had felt this kind of love before and was trilled with this new emotion.

_A/N_

_Believe or not, this was one of the most difficult chapters to write until now. Indeed, the story reached the peak that I was heading for the whole time and now… inspirational problem? I changed the chapter several times because I wasn't satisfied with the story, it was too short, to empty. I'm still not entirely happy with it, but I found my track again. And that's the most important of all! Oh yeah, things are getting really interesting. Enjoy the future updates._


	28. Chapter 28

Light was standing on front of his window in his little apartment. He stared blankly at the dark clouds that moved slowly in the sky. He watched as the rain drops hit the window and slide down like multiple miniscule rivers. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the rain drumming the window. He listened to the it's melody, a music that calmed his troubled feelings. His thoughts went back to the events that followed the past weeks. It had been almost a month since L' birthday, little bit more than three weeks, and he was having a rollercoaster relationship with the young detective. He breathed deep as images came vividly back to him… He remembered screaming at Ryuk when he arrived from the orphanage at Sunday. Light was out of his mind, yelling and cursing Ryuk angrily. The shinigami was frightened of Light, unable to understand Light's fury.

...

-"I was simply passing by! I thought you both were already out!" Ryuk tried to defend himself

-"IDIOT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME IN WHATSOEVER!"

-"Sorry Raito. What's the fuss all about anyway?

-"What's the fuss? WHAT'S THE FUCKING FUSS?" Light was definitely loosing his head. Ryuk didn't recall seeing him so infuriated since that time that L introduced himself at the opening of the college year. "It was a VERY INTIMATE MOMENT! For God's sake Ryuk, didn't you notice that I was having sex with L? You should know by now that I don't like being watched while I'm fucking somebody!!"

-"I still don't get it. You humans seem to suffer a lot while doing it. It looks painful and you make such agonizing sounds." Ryuk was completely clueless about this sex thing that humans were so crazy about.

-"I already explained you before, it's not painful. We humans make those sounds because we feel great unexplainable pleasure! And I emphasize ONCE MORE, it's a very personal and intimidate thing! I don't like being watched!" Light was screaming, moving his arms wildly, his face deformed from anger. His hair was messy from the dozen of times he grabbed his hairs in fury.

-"Excuse me, but the screams that Misa makes are definitely from pain. You torture her so badly, poor girl, banging her so brutally"

-"YOU IDIOT! Misa screams because she's a hysterical bitch and is loving my brutal banging!" Ryuk was staring stupidly at Light. The man became so angry with the shinigami that he threw a book across Ryuk."If you don't stop spying in me and L I swear NO MORE APPLES FOR YOU! And you can kiss goodbye to your entertainment too!

...

Light opened his eyes. He smiled at this memory. He felt to laugh. The shinigami caught the fright of his life and every time L would come he quickly would run away. There was no way that he wanted to loose his precious apples. Light noticed that the rain was becoming heavier. He closed his eyes again. He gave place to another memory. The Monday that followed the All Saints Day…

...

Light heard the doorbell. Ryuk suddenly squealed and got up. He hastily flew away from Light's apartment. Light grinned victoriously and opened the door. L was standing on front of him, slightly bend, smiling shyly. His hair was humid from a shower that had just passed by and, in Light's opinion, made him look sexier than ever. He let the boy in.

-"You're wet".

-"It was raining when I came out of the subway" L spoke this words as he shyly and nervously looked at the floor. Light picked L's chin so the boy had to lift up his head. He kissed him. His skin was chilly from the rain, but his mouth was hot. They kissed a while, Light holding L carefully.

-"Let me hang your coat over here" L undressed his cream white coat and handed over Light. The older man noticed that the boy didn't really know what to do or how to act.

-"Do you want to drink something" Light asked

-"Yes, that would be ok"

-"Or would you like to see my bedroom first" Light observed L's behavior after putting the question. He wanted to see how the boy would react. He noticed L look tense, his eyes getting larger and, he swore he saw a slight shade of pink on his cheeks.

-"That would be ok too" Was L's answer

Both of them walked to the room. Light gestured at L to sit on the bed. He sat next to him without facing the boy. They both looked around in opposite directions.

-"It's nice isn't it?" Light asked. He could feel the tension in his body rise.

-"Yes, you did a good job decorating it"

-"Do you know what would make the room even more attractive?" L turned to him, curious for the answer. "You laying naked on my bed" Light whispered in L's ear. The boy giggled a bit at the suggestion and came closer to Light, invitingly. The older man could read the fire in the boy's eyes, the desire, the permission. He kissed him. He kissed him and laid the boy on his bed. The clothes came off in no time and Light took his time exploring the boy's body with his fingertips. L was watching Light attentively as he allowed him to touch him where nobody ever dared to touch him. As Light felt the tension grow, he kissed the boy more passionately, bit softly his ear, licked and kissed his neck. L moaned softly, his hands searching Light's touch. The older man could feel the boy's warm hands follow the contours of his shoulders, back and hips. But he didn't dare to go further than there. Light grabbed one of L's hands and slipped it to first to his butt and then down to his balls. He moaned from pleasure when he felt L's fingers hesitantly touch him there. He could see that the boy felt turned on too. They kissed longer, touching each other, panting and moaning softly from the repressed pleasure. Light lifted himself a bit.

-"I'm going in now" L nodded in permission and closed his eyes as Light prepared him. The boy released a moan as he felt the long and hot body enter him. Light could see that L was enjoying this even more than the first two times. He moaned more and responded better to Light's moves. They both moved rhythmically, making the bed creak noisily. Light was moving faster and deeper than the first times too. The slapping sound of their bodies, the creaking of the bed, L's panting and loud moans were driving Light crazy. He shifted himself a bit and took a better hold of L's hips so he could move easily inside the boy's body. L moaned loudly, pulling his head back in pleasure. Light was hitting him madly, the noises growing louder. L moans were becoming screams as Light moved frantically without any mercy. The moment was close. Light's mind was empty. All he could think about was thrusting the boy harder and harder. He heard a loud moan under him and few seconds after he was himself groaning in pleasure.

...

Light smiled again as this vision came in his mind. L had proved within a short time to be quite a playful lover. He loved to tease Light either with some silly remark or by driving him crazy with something before their lovemaking. One time the boy was in such a mad mood that he bit Light's nipple a little too hard. Light reacted upset and at this, L laughed, jumped off the bed and run away from him. Light had to laugh as he realized the idiocy of the situation. Him chasing a crazy and naked L that was running and jumping everywhere. Light eventually caught him and they both landed on the couch, laughing. The moment that followed was of course of hot lovemaking.

L had was become day by day more at ease. His shyness was gradually being substituted by confidence and even some daring. Like that time, only a few days ago, when L shyly asked if he could go inside Light for this time. The older man noticed that the boy had struggled in finding the courage for asking that. He allowed the request and prepared for the new feeling. This was the first time that another man would touch him. L demonstrated to be a great and gentle lover. He managed to keep control over his body so he wouldn't hurt Light. He was gentle with his touch, careful while moving, tender while kissing. Light lived every thrust with great satisfaction. The feeling was amazing, not like something he had ever experienced. He moaned crazily as L smoothly agitated Light with pleasure. This was an unforgettable moment in Light's life.

The boy was growing up fast into a young man too. But his childish purity remained in some way and Light was glad of it. Even when L was seducing him or feeling abnormally excited (Light was guessing it was the work of his teenage hormones) instead of being horny, he was always a bit shy and somehow naïve.

Light's gaze shifted from the window back to his living room. He looked around and had to grin with the thought that he and L had tried almost everything in the room for the past three and a half weeks. Light never thought that sex would play such an important role in his life. When he did it with Misa it was mostly to shut up the girl's mouth and, the major reason, to release the pressure of his body. But the pleasure was always very short, temporarily. It was all just physical. And after sex, instead of laying there in the arms of the blond woman, Light would always leave the room to go to work or write more names in his Death Note. Never had he experienced the intensity of sex, of lovemaking, in this way before in his life.

With Misa it was physical, but with L it was different. It was as the bodily pleasure would increase, as if his body was more responsive and sensible to touch. It made him want to try new things. As his fantasies with L grew day by day, he desired to put them in practice. It would happen often enough that Light would suggest to try out a new position of place. L was not always too easy to convince, though. He demonstrated repeatedly to be too timid or hesitant to try something that seemed extreme in his point of view. Light always managed ultimately to seduce him and convince him to embark into a new erotic adventure, however.

Of course Light's fantasies had it's ups and down. He discovered that L became quite restless and difficult when he took him by the back. The boy insisted he wanted to be able to look at Light's face and hated being taken that way. Light never tried the doggy style again. The last thing he wanted was for to L feel angry and he did feel himself frustrated for not being able to see the boy's face too, so he ended up agreeing with L about that. On the other hand, they lived also incomparable great moments together. Like that time that Light insisted in doing it in the closed. L was at first completely against, afraid of having a bad experience again, hiding himself under the sheets. Light had to turn the boy on in such a way that his body would control his mind (which was quite a challenge, since L's brains are very dominant) untill L just wanted to have sex, regardless of where or how. The closet was unexpectedly a very exciting place. At first Light had his second thoughts about it. The space was confined, he could not see nothing and he kept bumping into shoes and clothes. But somehow these factors caused to the increase of the fervor of both of parties. They were completely dependable of their senses, since they could not see anything. Touch, sounds, taste and scent played here the major role. In the end L was screaming madly out of pleasure, nothing that had ever happened before. It was definitely, until that point, their biggest en best orgasm they both ever had.

Light loved having sex with L, but the moments afterwards were for him priceless. He loved looking at L laying exhausted on the bed staring back at him with a strange look in his eyes, something that Light could not really interpret. He thought it was a mixture of tenderness and mischievousness. Light wished that the time would stop in these moments, when he and L laid in each others arms. He cherished these moments and made sure that it would stay imprinted in his memory forever.

Now he was worrying himself about the time he still would have with L. Light sat on his couch and put his hands on his head. He finally was directly confronted with the issue that he for so long was ignoring, avoiding, trying to forget that it even existed. It all started one week ago…

...

-"So good (pants)…harder (pants)" L was sitting on Light's lap, moving up and down as Light was turning him crazy with his deep penetrations.

-"Like this?" Light grabbed L by his waist and gave more balance to both their bodies, making the movements harsher.

-"Yes…ah…ah… feels great" Light continued pleasuring his partner by giving him right what he wanted. "Let's do s..ah-ah (pants) s-something different…"

-"Nhn…what you mean" Light was intrigued. What could possibly be growing in L's mind during such a moment.

-"Ah, ah…we could (pants) go somewhere this weekend (pants)" Light looked at him amazed. "You could…ah-ah…nhn…you could tell the orphanage (pants) that you invited me to…Ah-ah…to that conference you're having at (pants)…at Oxford." Light kept moving but had to think a while. _What the hell is he talking about?_ But it suddenly hit him. Light was shocked with what he just discovered.

-"How do you know I have a conference next weekend?" Light stopped moving suddenly. He was staring at L really angry.

-"Don't stop" L complained

-"How? It's not in the site of the university. How do you know that?"

-"Why did you stop?" L looked annoyed and started moving his body to return to his pleasure senses. Light looked still angry and he tried to resist the great feeling that was growing inside of him. "I went yesterday to your University, ok?"

-"WHAT?"

-"Don't stop!" L shouted. He leaned on Light's shoulders so he could move better. "It's ok, I didn't go spying on you or something (pants)…I just wanted some…ngh…information about the course…nhn…ah…ah…I might want to (pants) follow some classes some day. And then I met (pants)…I met…ah-Ah!...oh God this is good!." L was completely under the power of lust and was moving agilely on Light's body.

-"Who you met?" Light was starting to loose his patience.

-"Charlotte…ah-ah…Charlotte told me about the conference (pants) of the Criminology Research Group (pants) in Oxford…she told me that she….ah…ah… and you and ….Ah…some other students were…Oh God! (pants wildly) were going THERE!" Light was shocked. He moved frenziedly inside of L's body. The boy's movements were making him loose control over his mind. _He's a hacker…he's a bloody god damned hacker…Shit…feels good...He hacked into my information…bastard… was checking on me…I should have guessed…Oh God…this guy is getting better everyday…Charlotte …He knows about her …the research assignment…Oh my God, I'm coming!_

Only after the wonderful ecstatic moment could Light put his thoughts in a better order. The conference that his supposed class was having the following weekend in Oxford was not a public subject. In other words, you only could find it if you are written down in the course. Which means that L whether spoke to someone of the course and achieved the information there or he hacked into Light's personal page. Here he could find all the information about Light in the course: which classes he was written down, which assignments he made and still had to do, if it was an individual or a group assignment, the excursions and conferences he was written down, even a short web book about his developments in Criminology classes. Light updated his information every week just in case and was glad he did it.

Because L said he spoke to Charlotte Light knew that the boy had lied about his source of information. Light made her up (and Andrew too) so he would have two names to put in for a group assignment for _Policy Issues in the Criminal Justice System _class. He could not believe that L had checked his personal file. He wondered how long he was doing this and if he was aware that Charlotte and Andrew actually didn't exist. Light was still recovering from his surprising, yet to be expected, revelation, when he felt L move on top of him. He saw the boy lift his head a bit so he could face him.

-"So, what do you think?" L asked tiredly.

-"You want to go to Oxford with me this weekend? Do you really think they would let you go?"

-"Yes. Mr Wammy would approve me going to such a conference. Plus he knows you." Light frowned a bit.

-"You really want to go to this conference or you are using it as an excuse for something else?" He noticed L's eyes grow a bit and his face tense. He looked guilty, like a child that is discovered after doing something naughty.

-"We only can be two hours and a half together each day. And we've been seeing each other for already three weeks." He uncomfortably explained. "I mean, there is something real going on, right?" Light noticed the boy was apprehensive. It was obvious that their relationship meant somewhat to him and that he certainly was seeing him not only for the sex.

-"Yes, this something real." Light saw L's expression lighten up, in a state of relieve. "I have an even better idea. Why don't we skip the boring conference and go somewhere else this weekend." Light was delighted with how L reacted enthusiastically. The boy kissed him eagerly and embraced him tightly and remained so for a while.

* * *

_A/N_

_It struck me when I realized that I was writing a quite long and extensive chapter. Yes, after a short period with lack of inspiration, I started writing and writing and writing. So I decided to cut the chapter in two. Like this I can expand the story better too. _

_I wanted to dedicate this chapter to the developments of Light/L relationship. I decided to place the scenario almost a mount after Halloween, in which Light looks back at the past events. I believe that from the following chapters the story will gain a deeper and more serious character than until up now _


	29. Chapter 29

Friday afternoon L and Light were sitting in the train, heading to a village named Castleton. Light had printed a fake invitation for two for the conference. It was of course so perfectly well forged that Mr. Wammy didn't even suspect that the document was false. He joyfully gave permission for L to go, pleased to know that the boy finally was demonstrating some interest in social contacts. L felt on one side bad that he was fooling the old man, but on the other side, he felt excited with the idea of sneaking out (again). Mr. Wammy brought the boy to the train station where Light was already waiting. He accompanied the two young men to the train with destination Oxford, not suspecting a thing. After speaking some words of concern to L (this was the first time L would go somewhere without his company) he gave the usual goodbyes and wished a good trip and stay at Oxford. Fortunately he didn't stay to see the train leave, so Light and L managed to rush in two minutes from the Oxford destination train to the one that headed to Castleton.

L was laughing as they rushed and jumped into the wagon just when a whistle was heard, indicating the departure of the train. The boy seemed to see all this forbidden stuff as a great adventure, since he loved the idea of risk. They sat as the train started moving.

-"This is so cool!" L said excitedly while he searched for his balance as he sat on his typical crouched position. Light had to laugh a bit. He didn't remember ever hearing the boy use teenage language or see him behaving as a true 16 year old boy. It made him feel both proud and honored to be able to witness such a moment. He saw a side of L that nobody even knew he had. L was everyday revealing bit by bit his true person to Light. The man always knew that L's neutrality, coldness and emotionless behavior was just a façade, just a deception in order to fool everybody and therefore be always in advantage. Light thought it was a brilliant strategy and probably it was one of the things that made L such a great detective. But since they embarked into this relationship that L exposed more frequently his real personality: a very spirited teenager. After talking about how Mr. Wammy would react if he would find out the truth, the couple remained a good while in silence. They were both simply enjoying the travel, watching as the landscape changed, each one deep in their own thoughts. At a certain point, Light simply had to put the subject back on.

-"Ryuzaki…" The boy blinked as he heard his name be called, his thoughts being broken.

-"What is it Raito?"

-"Are you Christian? I mean, do you really believe in the teachings of the Church and the Bible?" L looked a bit surprised at the question. He placed his finger on his lip, bowed his head slightly and pondered the question for a few seconds.

-"Yes, I am Christian. I am fond about the teachings of Jesus in the Bible."

-"So you believe in one God and that Jesus is his Son who came and died for our sins?" L looked again at Light and his expression became graver.

-"I do believe in a higher power. This power could be more than one god, though. I don't believe in the Bible's writings in a literal way. It's actually almost like a fantasy book, if you look at the reappearance of miracles and the mysterious circumstances that involves the lives of those who dedicate themselves to God…" L pondered a while again before continuing. "It's not the facts that you have to concentrate yourself, but the messages behind them, the deeper and real meaning about the story of Jesus."

-"What do you mean exactly?"

-"Take for instance the story of the storm. Jesus walking on the water, Peter waking on the water too but sinking slowly because he doesn't trust Jesus or God enough…Of course this never truly happened! It's a metaphor. It represents the human willpower, the inner spiritual force. Jesus was so self-confident that he had the willpower to do anything he wanted, even the impossible. He's spiritually strong, determined, and courageous. Peter on the other side is insecure about himself. It's not about if he believes in God or Jesus, it's about if he believes in himself. Because he was insure of himself, he lacked the spiritual strength, the determination to pursue himself to difficult goals in his life. That's why he sinks. Peter is a weak person, with a weak willpower." Light stared amazed at L. He never had thought in this way. He always looked at the facts, how ridiculous it was that millions of people believed in the strange stories of a man that walked on water, brought dead people back to life or magically multiplied food. He never had thought as the Bible as a great metaphor the way L implied. In this case the New Testament was more a philosophical book than a religious one.

-"Well, that's a very interesting theory, but I don't think that the whole book is one big metaphor. Are you going to find in every miracle Jesus did a bigger meaning behind it? I think the Bible is written in a way to attract people to read it and manipulate them in such a way that they will convert themselves and do anything the church says."

-"You're looking from the Church's traditional point of view. Don't forget that the Church read for centuries the Bible in such a literal way that it brought terror among the believers. The Church is an organization made and ruled by men with power. But I believe that the original and true meaning of the Bible, mainly the New Testament, is not what the Church preaches but what's hidden behind every story. You must never read the Bible literally but interpret it, understand it. It's not about rules, punishments or rewards (take for instance, if you lie you go to Hell, if you never lie you go to Heaven). It's about spirituality, the inner power of people. It's about hope, believing in yourself. I don't think that Jesus should be seen as a leader, but more as an inspiration to people. You are supposed to find hope in the Bible, not fear and oppression." Light listened fascinated to L's words.

-"So, what's the real meaning behind the crucifixion of Jesus, Him dying for humanity."

-"There! That's (in my opinion) the essence of the Bible and the one thing that the Church completely misunderstood. People regard the death and resurrection of Jesus as the greatest miracle of the Bible – God sacrifices his son to save the world of sin. Now, what I think is that his life actually represents a spiritual journey, which is the real subject of the New Testament. If you read the story of Jesus, you'll notice his career as religious leader actually matches with the different phases of a spiritual development process that you can also find in other Eastern religions.

He starts as an unknown man – the first stage (start) of his spiritual development. But he quickly becomes more and more popular. Many love and cherish him. This is beginning of his spiritual development - easy, fast and successful. Everything goes well. But, as he becomes more popular, he also gains enemies, the people who envy him and are afraid to loose their power. Jesus' beautiful and idyllic world is disturbed by threat. However he still carries on a life of popularity, he's aware of danger. This is a phase when his spiritual progress continues successfully, but with some problems in the way. It's the phase of the first challenges.

As Jesus becomes more popular, people start idealizing him and the expectations that they have about him become increasingly more difficult to satisfy. In this third phase Jesus' integrity and willpower is highly challenged. Because his spiritual development always progressed so smoothly he has to be confronted with the fact that he's not almighty, he's not perfect. He has weaknesses and he has to accept these in order to surpass them too. Now, the situation escalates in such a way that he's wanted dead. Jesus knows that his death is near and has to prepare himself. He goes 40 days to the desert for reflection and is tempted by the Devil, in the night he's about to be betrayed he has his doubt's and pleas God not to die, after that he's: arrested, tortured, judged, condemned, suffers a slow dying process and finally dies. Three days later he comes back alive. However no one seems to recognize him.

These are the last phases of his spiritual development. The challenges grow. He must accept the dark side of himself – ambition, arrogance, corruption, fear, weakness, selfishness. In order to remain his spiritual state of integrity and pureness he had to confront his dark side, to be temped by it. The process is long, slow and painful, in great opposition with the beginning of his development. He must suffer and see the bad things in life, in himself to be able to live with these. When Jesus finally accepts the negative side of himself he dies. But this is not a physical death. The man he used to be dies and he comes back as a new person. A person balanced between good and evil. Someone who accepts and lives with both joy and suffering, happiness and misery, peace and anger. He reaches as higher level of spirituality, the one of the "perfect" human, the perfect balanced combination of positive and negative."

Light stared at L with his mouth open. He recalled watching a program about the controversial discovery of the Evangel of Judas, which didn't go about the history of Jesus but about a spiritual journey. The Evangel of Judas had a total new perspective about the teachings of Jesus. It was like L' theory: a more philosophical and spiritual belief than a mystical or historical report. He was both shocked and admired with L's way of thinking. He truly thought in a very advanced and deep manner for someone of his age, but the idea that it matched partially with the Evangel of Judas that was still to be found was for him a remarkable thing.

-"You are truly a fascinating person." L smiled shyly at the compliment. "So I'm guessing that you are not one of those people that believe that God punishes bad people." L looked thoughtful again.

-"Well…I won't say that God punishes in the biblical sense of way, but…" Light could see that L was pondering this very well before he spoke, his eyes fixed on nothing "But I do believe that people that commit bad and horrifying actions will suffer whether in this life of after death."

-"You mean Hell?"

-"Perhaps. It is possible that bad people go to a bad place after death, but I don't think that it's forever. And who knows, maybe people do reincarnate. In that case they would be destined to have in some way a difficult life. I don't know. I guess I'll discover that after I die." Light felt chills be sent down his spine as he heard the last words. _Yes, I guess you discovered back then._ He thought it was strange that, even when he was sitting on front of L, he still could feel that gap inside of him. That feeling that a part of him had died along with the detective. That he still felt pain and sadness for someone that he cherished more than he had ever realized. _If only I understood my feelings back than. If only I knew what L felt for me. Was his friendship true, was it fake? Or did he have deeper feelings for me? I guess I'll never now know._

"Is there something? You look sad." L looked at Light worriedly.

-"Oh, nothing… it's just… I lost someone a couple years ago."

-"I'm sorry for your lost." A deep silence followed. Light felt he needed to figure out stuff. The realization that he had lead to the death of a beloved one was torturing him. _It was me or him. He was going to take me to Justice. But maybe if he had feelings for me too…No he was determined, I had no choice. _Light closed his eyes momentarily unaware that L was watching him the whole time with attention. _Still, I could have chosen to renounce the Death Note. I never opened that as an option. I chose the Death Note above L. Now I suffer with his lost. What would have happened if I had renounced the Death Note definitely? L would still believe that Misa and I were being controlled by Kira. But he would never punish us because he knew that if we were being controlled, we could do nothing about it. We were victims of a power above us. He would have let me be. And we probably would have continued as working partners. We were a great team and L believed in my capacities. What a fool I am._ Light had to control the urge to cry. He regretted terribly what he had done. He realized that, although he had complete power as both L and Kira, although he was ruling the world as a new god, he would never be happy because he lost the person he cared mostly in his life. _This journey to the past is my second chance to reedmen myself. Does it mean I have to make a choice? Do I have to choose between L or a better world._ Light remembered the pile of sugar cubes that L build and ate. _I can create a better world, a world of peace, but is it the right way?_ L had concluded that the greatest part of humanity would disappear and that they would be judged unfairly because the killer would not consider the circumstances of each individual. _And that wouldn't be fair, would it? A righteous god would look at the individual case of each person. Am I after all not the right person to do this? _Light opened his eyes to face a young man staring at him with large eyes. He looked serious, concerned. As Light smiled at him in a sign that all was well, the boy friendly returned the smile back.

-"Ryuzaki…" Light paused "Do you still remember when I asked you what you would do if you had a power to kill bad people?"

-"How could I forget? It was a very intriguing subject"

-"Well, let's suppose that such a person would exist…" Light noticed that L was again completely captivated by the topic. "Let's suppose that this person would have the power to kill criminals and he would kill them because of a greater cause. This person would believe that he was doing the right thing by cleansing the world of bad people. He's a person that wishes for a better world, a world of peace, where everybody can live without fear. What would you think about such a person?"

-"I can perfectly understand the point of view of this person and his ideology." Light gasped. _What? Is he actually saying this? He agrees with Kira's point of view?_ "I think many people think the same way and wish for a better world. It's normal to desire such a thing."

-"So you would agree with the decision of this person to kill criminals?!"

-"No, of course not." Light felt now confused "The ideology is great, beautiful actually. A world without bad people…it would be like Heaven. Only, this is something that is not possible to achieve. It's nothing more than a beautiful dream, a utopia. This person would be a dreamer and he would loose track of reality if he thought that he was creating a better world by killing criminals. He would be stuck in an illusion, believing that what he was doing was good, righteous, while he actually would be acting as the most evil person that exists."

-"So this person would be evil in your opinion."

-"No, this person is a good person. He has good intensions and kills in the best interest of others. What he does, the killings, the mass murder, that is evil. On one side I would pity this person for he's nothing but a dreamer that's trapped in his own idyllic world. On the other side I would fear him terribly. The fact that he's able to kill all criminals implies that he's highly dangerous and must be stopped at all cost before tragedy falls upon humanity."

-"So this person is good but his actions are evil. It doesn't make much sense, does it?"

-"It's a paradox. It's like what people say about children: innocent but cruel. This person is like that. Innocent, naïve, full of good intentions. But he chooses a way full of cruelty, pain and sacrifices to achieve what he goals for. I'm afraid that this person would be in time blind by his own convictions and therefore he would destroy anything in his path that would be a threat to his perfect world. He becomes the opposite of his true nature: cruel, merciless, and dangerous. "

Light stared again with astonishment that the teenager. What he said was the truth. He recognized himself as L described him: a cruel person with good intentions. Blinded by his own ideas, someone that destroys all obstacles. Light realized who he was, what he was.

-"This person becomes the victim of himself." Light concluded. L nodded affirmatively.

-"This is such an interesting subject. Are you having this at college?" L said almost excitingly.

-"No, it's just something that I started thinking by my own." _Damn it. Have I been wrong the whole time? I wanted a better world…or did I desire power…to be the new god of a new peaceful world. For people would both love me and fear me…just like the Biblical God. Am I mad? Am I a sick person? _"You like this subject so much, so here's another one. Let's suppose that this person receives the power to kill anybody, whatsoever. He decides to carry on the task of killing bad people in the world. As he decides this he also believes that he's the only one who can to this. The only person that has the guts, the intelligence, all capacities needed for this mission. Is this person still good?"

-"As I said before, this person starts with good intentions, meaning that he has a good nature. But if he takes the decision of killing bad people, believing that he's the only one that can do it…I guess he would believe that he was chosen, whether by God or fate…I'm sure that this person would start believing so much in his own powers that he would level himself to a divine stage. He would act like a god and desire to be a god."

-"And the consequences of this?"

-"Disastrous. Worse than being blind by an idyllic world, this person would be blinded by ambition and the desire of power. This would make him even more dangerous, unstoppable. Because the desire of ruling as a god becomes greater than the desire of creating a better world. This would imply that he would definitely eliminate any person that would cross his way, regardless of his or hers condition. He would be a person ready to kill innocent and make terrible sacrifices, just to ensure that his power wouldn't be taken away. The desire of creating a better world would stop being his priority. It would become overshadowed by this person's ambition and ultimately would just become a mere pretence for him to be and act as a god. In the end this person that started with good intentions is corrupted by his own ambitions."

-"So this person becomes evil."

-"Yes, because he changes from goal. Although killing is never a good thing, someone that kills because he believes that his creating a better world; that's the behavior of an innocent and good willed person that is unaware of the real damage that his causing. But a person that kills because he wants power, he wants to rule as a god…He betrays himself when he lets himself be corrupted by ambition. The better world is nothing than a pretext, a false justification, to be able to pursue his plans and ambitions of becoming a god. This is not a good person. This is a scrupulous, selfish and evil person whose main concern is to have power. He's a liar to the world, but also to himself, for he hides his real intentions behind a beautiful promise." Light stared shocked at L. _Shit, now I know why I used to be so pissed off by him. He bloody has to be right about everything! The bastard…it's like he reads my mind and uncovers all reality…even things I rather ignore and pretend there not there. Shit, I'm not that horrible, am I? _"You know who this person reminds me of?" Light's eyes grew. _Oh no, he's going to accuse me now!_ "Politicians." Light stared stupidly for a few seconds. That was one thing that he didn't except to hear. "Mainly dictators. They promise their people a better life and then betray them by making them endure a hard life. Dictators display themselves practically as gods in their propaganda, with idealized images and warm words. But in the reality they are the biggest criminals of their country."

-"You don't like politicians, do you?"

-"Not really. They're just a bunch of crappy old men trying to fill their pockets in a short time while they fool their people with false words. Unfortunately we need leaders to remain some order in this messy world. Anarchy would just be a complete catastrophe." Light stared a while at L and then he fixed his eyes on the landscape that moved as they traveled. L did the same. They remained quiet for practically the rest to the journey. _Scrupulous, selfish and evil …Yes, he's right…my primary goal was to create a better world, but it quickly switched to the desire of ruling the world as a god…I betrayed myself…I lost track of myself…I killed innocents just to be able to have complete power…Raye Penber…FBI agents…Naomi Misora…L. These were all people trying to make a better world in their own way. Not because they desired power but because they truly believed in their cause. And I killed them. Coldy, without any mercy. I even opened the possibility of killing my family. My sister, my mother…pure and innocent people…my father, a man full of integrity and good morals, my model…If I carry on like this, I will loose everything, I will loose myself…I cannot allow this to happen! _

-"Raito." Light noticed L standing on front of him. He was holding his arm and shaking it. "Raito, jezz where was your mind? I had to call you at least 3 times before you would react. This is our stop. We arrived in Castleton."

* * *

_**Warning:**__ L's theory about Jesus' spiritual process is only an element to enrich the story. I have no means to try and persuade others to believe in it or to insult those who believe in Bible. It's part of the story, nothing more._

_A/N_

_Ah, what a later update…well I've been away for a week in holidays (Berlin! It was great!) so of course I didn't take my computer with me…_

_Anyway, as I mentioned before, I'm back with a new wave of inspiration (yes!) and got these two into a real deep, philosophical and psychological conversation. This is definitely one of my favorite parts I wrote until now (of course, L's first time is still number one). Enjoy the reading._


	30. Chapter 30

Light sat on the couch. He had the TV on and was zapping aimlessly. The images flashed by, words were spoken, words were broken. He zapped until he had no image anymore. Just a blur of a snowy screen with white and black dots moving around wildly. He stared fixedly. On the background he still could hear the rain. He felt lost…disorientated. During all his life he had been so sure about everything. He always had known what to do and what to say. He always had known how to respond to the expectations of others, how to please them by saying or doing the right things. Now he wanted so much, but to have it… For the first time in his life Light felt unsure. Of course during the period that L was trying to prove he was Kira, he had his short moments of uncertainty, but nothing was comparable to this. This wasn't about tricking anybody with lies, this was about not fooling or manipulating others to get what he wanted, this was not possible to achieve with lies. Only with truth. Yet truth was too the greatest danger. Truth could end everything. Light felt agony. Truth could bring him all he wished for or destroy it completely forever.

Light switched the TV off. His eyes fell on a photo of L staring surprised (he didn't except to see a camera pointed at him) taken at Castleton. He smiled as the memories when back to those days.

...

On Friday evening the two young men were too tired to go out somewhere. The travel had been already tiring and after they brought the small suitcases in the house (Light had managed to rent a little house on a hill about 1 km from the town) they decided to walk and explore the area. They came back around eight o'clock in the evening. Light had passed on the way back by a supermarket.

-"I'm going to cook tonight." He proudly said as he started unpacking the shopping he had done. L looked curiously as he followed Light's hand that appeared from the bag with a new ingredient. Rice, rice vinegar, sugar, fish, ginger… He bowed his head as he tried to figure out what Light was going to cook. Culinary was far from being his specialty, unless of course it would be a sweet.

-"What are you going to cook?" He made a face a he saw Light pick up some fish and start preparing it. One thing was sure. Light wasn't baking him a cake.

-"It's the most famous Japanese recipe." Light smiled as he saw L's curious eyes fixed on him. "Sushi:"

-"Raw fish in rice." L made a face again. He was hungry and felt a bit upset that Light insisted to cook and refused him to buy any pastry.

-"I'm telling you, it's tasty, a bit sweet and very healthy." But L didn't look al too convinced. He complained something that Light didn't understand, walked a bit around and ended up sitting on a couch where he still could follow Light's movements.

-"You know Ryuzaki, now that I think of it, I don't recall seeing you ever eating something else than sweets. I hope that's not your daily diet." Light of course knew all about L's sweet tooth, but he wondered what the boy was going to respond.

-"Sweets and sometimes fruit." He simply recalled as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

-"That's not good, you know?" He put the rice in the pan, washed his hands and walked in the direction of the boy. All he had to do now was to wait for the rice to get ready.

-"Why not?"

-"It's not healthy. No wonder you're so skinny. You never get any kind of vitamins, proteins or fat inside of you!"

-"I feel perfectly alright and am very rarely sick. I don't think that my diet is an issue."

-"Well, you could put some ponds on" At this Light put his hands on L's waist and moved them to the sides, up and down. "Look at this, you all skin and bones!"

-"Are you unsatisfied with my body?" L asked surprised and little bit hurt.

-"I wouldn't say unsatisfied. I'm worried that's all. No offense, but you look a bit sick and very fragile. I just wished I could help you get a bit healthier. Maybe if you would try some regular food and eat some healthy stuff that you'll get a normal average weight."

-"You ARE unsatisfied with my body!" L complained darkly. Light giggled at bit and kissed him on his forehead.

-"It would be nice to be able to feel some meat under your skin, that's all." He slid hands under L's shirt and started stroking his smooth skin. "You feel real warm and soft already, imagine how you'd feel if you'd have a normal weight." He kissed L's neck and slid his hands more down under L's pants. L took a deep breath as he felt Light's touch.

-"What about the food?" L whispered his eyes half opened.

-"Don't worry; it takes a while before the rice is done." Light answered with a grin as he unzipped the boy's jeans. "This is going to be a great weekend."

--

Twenty minutes later Light was again in the kitchen, preparing the sushi. L was still laying on the couch lazily. He stared at the clothes lying on the floor and lifted his head just enough to see Light from his back. He smiled mischievously as he studied the perfect contours of Light's naked back and butt.

-"You are sure one god damned sexy cook!" Light's eyes widened as he heard L's words. He turned around to see L's head resting on the couch's arm, his eyes examining every line of Light's body. _I can't believe what he just said!_

-"You're crazy."

-"Oh no I'm not. I'm lucky." He smiled triumphantly. Light had to laugh a bit. He turned around again, facing the counter. He was almost ready with his sushi.

-"Jezz, Ryuzaki. If I didn't know, I would say that you're a pervert." He smiled to himself as he waited for L's reaction.

-"Me, a pervert?" He murmured, more as he was speaking to himself. "Well, if I am a pervert, it's your fault."

-"And what do you mean exactly with that?" Light put the different sushis on a tray and walked in L's direction. L followed him with his eyes and stared at the snacks.

-"Until I met you I had no necessity of having any kind of sexual activity or thoughts around it. Now every time I'm with you, it's like I need it more and more."

-"I understand perfectly what you mean. Sex didn't mean too much to me either. Me and my girlfriend…well, let's say it was only physical. Having sex with you is fun." L smiled at him and Light would swear that it was a sweet smile. There was something in his eyes, in his whole expression that he just couldn't point out what it was. "Try a bit. If you dip it in soya juice it will get sweeter." L did so and put some sushi in his mouth. Light watched him as he chewed it.

-"It's not too bad." Light smiled. He didn't feel insulted by the comment, by the contrary, he was happy that the kid finally was eating something normal. They both ate sushi together. L soaked his sushi in soya juice, which meanwhile was inundated with sugar. Light thought that what L did was totally disgusting, but he was glad that he got a good amount of rice and fish in his thin body. He saw this as a great achievement.

-"Shall I cook more times for you?" He seductively whispered in L's ear, while the boy popped the last piece of sushi in his mouth. The boy looked at him with his great black eyes for a while.

-"If it's sweet, I guess its ok." Light happily hugged L who frightened a bit with the unexpected gesture.

-"I'm taking you upstairs for some dessert." L smiled as Light pushed him from the couch and guided him to the bedroom.

-"Jezz, Light. If I didn't know, I would say that you're a pervert." L said teasingly as they entered the room with the double bed.

-"For you, Ryuzaki, I'll be whatever you want me to be."

--

Light woke up the next day with the sound of heavy rain and stormy winds. The room was still a bit dark, although he had the feeling it was already day. He checked the clock. It was already almost noon. He turned to look at his side and saw L with his eyes already open.

-"Good morning sleeping beauty." L naughtily whispered. Light laid back next to his young lover and smiled at him. They had had the most hot and exhausting night ever.

-"You look beautiful." Light said this as he tenderly brushed some hair from L's face. The boy looked surprised, but smiled sympathetically. "We better have a bath and eat something. I'm afraid we'll have to go to the town to lunch." He looked at the weather outside and thought it looked cold and depressive.

-"Welcome to England." L simply said.

--

The weather was horrible and Light was glad that they had an extended brunch in a warm café. Later in de afternoon they visited the Treak Cliff Cavern where the John Blue stone was extracted for the use in jewelry and other expensive ornaments. There at least they were dry and the visit was definitely worthwhile. In the way back, Light decided to buy more food for he had no plans on going outside on Sunday with this awful weather. In the evening the weather seemed to be calming down though. After diner the two of them decided to go out to a club.

-"It will be tiring walking that whole way back." L warned Light.

-" What? Do you think that only because you're a teenager you have more energy than me?" L simply gave him a naughty look as they departed.

They went to a club called Eiyame where they just sat relaxed and ordered some drinks. Light decided that, since L was now 16 years old, he should try an alcoholic drink.

-"Cocktails are sweet. I don't think you'll get drunk of it." Light explained L. The boy looked undecided but he ended up drinking one.

-"It's good." He commented.

-"Don't drink it so fast! It's not juice!"

The place was noisy, people were smoking and it was getting more and more crowded. Light observed L. He could see that the boy didn't feel at ease in such a place, but he wanted him to taste a bit of real life instead of sitting stuck the whole day in a library or end up glued to a computer in his days to come. At a certain point he noticed that L was actually checking some girls out. He couldn't believe it, but L was definitely checking out girls.

-"They are pretty, aren't them." Light spoke in L's ear in a rather annoyed tune. L looked guilty for a few seconds and Light knew he was formulating some sentence in his mind to come out clean.

-"I was just looking. Looking does no harm, right?" L innocently replied. _So, he opted to tell the truth. Good so._

-"Of course not. I have eyes too. I mean, the girl on the left is truly gorgeous. I could even date her."

-"I thought you were gay."

-"Not so loud! I don't want someone to hear that. What's your problem?"

-"Considering the amount of noise around us and the fact that we practically have to scream in each others ears seems to be quite a challenge for someone else to hear us. What's your problem?" Light felt upset. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the crowded and noisy ambience, but he was felling extra annoyed by the fact that L was looking at those girls.

-"You like girls don't you? Why don't you go talk to one of them?"

-"Why would I want to do that? I like you, not them."

-"Then why do you keep staring at them!" Light screamed at L. The teenager looked shocked, but he quickly regained his coolness back.

-"You're drunk." He complained. He sipped his cocktail calmly and ceased with the staring at the girls. Light seemed to calm down a bit, but it worried L when he saw Light ask for another Martini. The place was getting fuller with people and Light was getting in a very happy mood after his third glass Martini. L looked upset at Light but remained quiet. He didn't dare to leave his chair by the bar and was starting to freak out with the amount of people filling up the place. His first visit to a club was fun, but this one, for some reason was staring to look a bit scary for him. He looked at his watch. 11.47. He knew there was no way Light would want to go already home. He was cheerfully talking to some woman that was sitting next to him. L looked at her. She must be already around thirty and the tattoo on the back of her right shoulder was starting to bother him, just like her revealing top. At a certain point she went away and Light sat for a few moments quiet. L was staring at him.

-"its fun, right?" Light happily asked. L returned a smile, not willing to ruin the older's man good mood. "I'm going to dance a while. You want to come?"

-"No, it's ok. You go enjoy yourself. I'll stay here." Light tried to convince L to come and dance, all but unsuccessfully. L remained seated in his place but followed all Light's movement attentively. Within no time he saw Light dancing next to a small group of pretty girls. While he was dancing he seductively came closer to a blond girl. L noticed their bodies came closer and closer until they moved in a very seductive and too erotic way for his liking. Yet he did nothing but follow the dancing couple with his eyes. He saw that Light many times, while he danced, would look strait into L's eyes and dance even more provocatively. It pissed L off and Light grinned evilly at the boy. His hands raced thought the girl's body and stroke her long silky hair in a passionate way. The girl was completely into Light's movements and gladly responded to him. L narrowed his eyes and looked dark, but again, Light gave him his vice smile. The music was speeding, lights were changing colors and moving around crazily and so were the bodies of those two. In the heat of the dancing L saw how Light's lips met those of that girl. He watched paralyzed and bitterly how they made out in the dance floor. He quickly got up and walked to their direction. Light saw him at the last moment, just in time to see a fist come strait to his face. Light fell down on the floor. The girl was covering her mouth with her hand and was looking at him shocked. Some people stopped dancing momentarily and got a bit out of the way. Light stared at L angrily.

-"Why the hell did you do that for!?" He saw L move his mouth but couldn't figure out what he was saying because of the noise. He saw L turn around and walk away. It took him a while to get back to his senses. He felt the girl's hand gripping his arm, helping him to stand up again. He looked around and all he saw were unfamiliar faces in a smoky crowd. He difficultly made his way out through the mass of people and ignored the girl that was yelling behind off him. He couldn't think strait, all he knew was that he had to follow L.

He came outside and the fresh air of the evening made him feel a bit more awaken. He looked around until he recognized L's figure at the end of the street. He run in his direction and could already feel some drops of rain hit his face.

-"Ryuzaki! Ryuzaki! Wait!" L just continued walking, without responding to Light's calling. Light run until he reached the boy, grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around. He was panting and could therefore not speak right the way. L just stood there, on front of him, silent. More drops of rain fall until it was pouring with rain again. When Light's breathing calmed down, he lifted his head to face L. The sight paralyzed him from shock. L was standing on front of him, soaked wet. His hair was flat from the rain and was hiding his eyes. Light could not read his facial expression. His white shirt was glued to his skin making him look skinnier, vulnerable. Light looked still in shock. _This can't be! It can't be! _Chills went down his spine; he felt a feeling of panic grow in his chest. _Please, don't speak!_ He watched petrified as L's lips moved to form a word.

-"Why?"

Light thought he was going to faint. _This cannot be happening! _He stared still paralyzed at the familiar sight. _This is not happening!_

-"WHY!" L yelled "Why did you do that? Why did you kiss her? WHY?" Light looked at L. He tried to calm himself down.

-"I don't know…I..I'm stupid…I don't even know why I did that."

-"What? Am I suppose to just accept that? Are you serious?" Light looked frightened. He never had seen L in this state. His was furious and he could not blame him. "You take me to this disgusting bar full of weird tattooed people; you drink like a maniac and then go dancing and making out with some girl you never saw before! Do you really expect me to just accept this?"

-"Please, you must forgive me…I was stupid…I… I think I wanted you to be jealous..."

-"Is that so?" L sounded threatening now "Would you like if I would go there and make out with the first attractive girl that crossed my way?" Light laughed a bit for L's surprise.

-"Hahaha. Like if you could do it."

-"Why shouldn't I?"

-"Come on, look at you!" Light regretted what he said the second right after he spoke. He saw L's expression change from anger to shock and then to pain. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that…please, Ryuzaki, please forgive me."

-" GO TO HELL!" L turned around and started walking fast. "I'm going home and I'm leaving in the first train in the morning!" Light grabbed his arm and turned the boy around so he could face him again.

-"Please Ryuzaki, please do not go. It was a mistake, a very stupid one."

-"There's nothing you can say that's going to change the things" L loosened himself of Light's grip and started again walking away. He had only walked a few steps when he heard Light screaming behind him

-"I love you, Ryuzaki!" L quickly turned around. He stared unbelievingly at Light. "I love you. I don't care about that girl! I don't even know why I kissed her! But I know that I love you. And I can't be without you. I want to be with you." L's eyes were wider than ever. His mouth wide open. They stood in the rain for a while facing each other, motionless, silently. Light looked with expectation at L. He saw the boy walk slowly back to him. His eyes fixed on his. L came closer to Light. The older man could not read the boy's expression. L picked his hands close into his. His black eyes reading his soul. And then he kissed him. They kissed and embraced in the rain. Light started laughing from the joy and L simply smiled back.

-"Lets go back home." L finally said

* * *

_A/N_

_Quite an intensive chapter, at least the end. The relationship is becoming more and more serious. L and Light had their first official fight and Light's love desperate declaration. Well, unexpected, but of course, this all will have its consequences. The story is now building itself to a decisive moment of these two young men's lives and the end is coming closer too (I have no idea how many chapters yet)._


	31. Chapter 31

_That was a close call_, Light thought while he laid next to L, who had  
completely wrapped himself in the sheets and slept as if in a closed shell,  
the tightest fetal position Light ever saw a human being make in their sleep.  
This was the first time he actually saw his lover fall asleep and afterwards  
remain peacefully in a deep snooze. After his love declaration, Light called  
a taxi cab and the two of them arrived in no time, soaking wet, but in a happy  
mood at their weekend home. Light could hardly wait to make love to L. The  
boy was more receptive than ever. The chilly feeling of their humid skins  
contrasted greatly with the warmth of the inside of their mouths and bodies.  
The contact was intense; love and passion had complete control over the two  
lovers. L was restless, responding passionately to Light's touch, to each  
of his feverish movements. Light kissed L madly, embraced him tightly, swearing  
to himself that he would never let himself lose L again, in any possible  
way. The heat increased at a fast rate, their bodies sweating from sweet warm  
fever. The moans grew louder as their bodies moved faster, intensively, wildly.  
L's moans turned into screams. The boy was completely crazed by passion, the physical  
pleasure taking control over his actions. A great feeling of the utmost  
intense ecstasy took over their two bodies simultaneously. The best love making the  
couple had ever had.

They lay facing each other. No words needed to be spoken; all was said  
in their eyes. Light wasn't bothered with the fact that L didn't say he  
loved him back. His actions and the way he looked at Light were more than  
proof enough to him that the boy shared the same feelings. Light watched as  
he saw L's eyes slowly start closing themselves until the boy finally  
surrendered himself to sleep. He looked so peaceful, so innocent, a precious  
image. L was hardly asleep when Light saw his body move, his back getting  
round, his legs pressing themselves to his chest. Light smiled at this. He  
remembered occasionally catching a young detective sleeping soundlessly next  
to him, with the computer still on, the pale light of the screen falling on his  
face. But a slight movement from Light's side was always enough to wake up  
L. For this very reason, Light didn't dare to move an inch, afraid to wake  
up his lover. He remained there for a while staring at L, watching the  
contours of his young face in the dim light of the night, until he too fell into a  
dreamlesssleep.

The next morning Light woke up to see an empty space in the bed  
next to him. He came out wondering where the boy was. He also wondered where the  
shinigami was. He hadn't seen him for a while. As he walked down the stairs, he  
heard a soft voice coming from the living room, a mere murmur. He walked silently;  
curious to see what L was up to. He reached the entrance of the door but  
quickly hid himself behind the wall before it. He saw L sitting crouched on  
the floor. One hand was holding a phone next to his ear; the other hand was  
holding a pencil and drawing circles and lines on a piece of paper. L  
was speaking softly, but Light could hear him clearly.

"yes…yes…please do contact them as fast as you can…I want them to  
mobilize themselves to Sopron…mainly the towns and small villages close to  
the frontier…these are great developments…tomorrow, but I don't know  
what time…in the under draw please…yes I understand…Until tomorrow  
then." L put down the phone, drew some new lines, fixed his pencil on one  
point and remained a while silent, staring at the paper. His eyes were wide  
and fixed on the paper, his thumb drew along the line of his lips and got  
caught between his teeth. Light decided to appear in the doorway. He was  
not sure if he should let L know that he listened to part of the conversation  
or not. He wasn't sure if the boy was ready to reveal his great secret. It  
took a while before L noticed Light though. Then he lifted his head, his  
eyes still wide.

"Good morning Raito. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. And you?"

"I slept well too." L smiled faintly, but Light could feel the tension. He  
knew that the questions were already racing in the detective's brain: How  
long was he there, did he hear the conversation, did he understand what it  
was about, why had he stayed listening… Light recognized the defiance in the  
boy's eyes, the suspicion and the accusatory looks.

"Who were you talking to?" Light simply asked. He tried to act  
relaxed. He stretched his arms and behaved as if nothing important was going  
on. But L's eyes followed his every move like an eagle studying his  
prey. He was observing him, searching for any sign that would denounce his  
eavesdropping.

"Mr. Wammy. He was wondering how I was doing and what time I was arriving  
back tomorrow." He too did a bit of acting. He acted casual, lifted  
himself up and picked up the paper. "A habit of mine, while speaking on the  
phone." L showed indifferently the paper with circles, stripes and some  
numbers. He then wrapped the paper in a small ball and threw it away. Light  
did not dare to say anything about it. _This is not the time. Be patient_.

They decided to stay at home. It was raining continuously and sometimes  
thunder could be heard far away. Yet this Sunday promised to be a special  
day for the pair. After brunch they both sat on the carpet next to the fireplace  
in the living room, where it was warm.

"Let's play a game."

"What kind of game?"

"We ask each other, by turns, things that we would like to know about each  
other. We also have to answer them all, no exception. And we have to be  
always honest. Only the truth is valid in this game." Light explained. He knew  
though that both of them would lie, would hide their secrets from each  
other. Still, he had to try to bring the truth out. Maybe L would say who he truly  
was. If L was to reveal his secret, then Light was sure he could reveal his. Even  
by knowing that this was very improbable, he had to take the risk. "Shall  
I start first?" L nodded affirmatively, a bit anxious for his first  
question.  
"What's your favorite animal?" L laughed a bit, no doubt relieved at  
the subject.

"That would be the cat."

"Really?" Light was amazed, but if he thought a bit about it, L did act  
a bit like a cat sometimes, his feline look and sleeping position.

"What's your favorite…uhm…snack?" L made his first question

"Chips, natural flavor."

It turned to be very amusing to discover what the two of them loved and  
hated. Light learned that L's favorite food was strawberry cake with extra  
cream, that he was afraid of clowns as a child, that he hated socks and that  
he has a serious obsession with the smell of old books (_the odor of wisdom_,  
were L's own words). He also discovered that L only watched the news and  
thought soaps were the most "unconvincing preposterous dramatic fantasies  
of people that have nothing else to do in their lives than ruin their brains  
and energy with the fictitious useless lives of the soap characters." L  
learned that Light studied Brad Pitt's movies to seduce girls in high school, that  
he hated and still hates spiders, that his favorite way of passing time is  
making origami with his little sister and that he had been between ages 13  
and 15 a vegetarian (until one day he had a sudden urge for a hamburger). Light  
had to admit that he dated lots of different girls in the university to give himself  
a good reputation and hide his preference for males. The more they spoke, the more  
they shared information, the deeper, more serious and personal the  
conversation became.

"What's the thing that makes you really mad, frustrated?" Light asked.  
L had to think a while. His eyes were fixed on the ceiling for a long moment,  
his thumb pressed on his under lip. He looked a bit grave and then answered.

"That people can really be very superficial."

"What do you mean?" Light noticed that L wasn't all too comfortable  
with the question.

"It doesn't really matter. What makes you frustrated?"

"You most likely right now. What did you mean about people being  
superficial?"

"Nothing."

"Come on! You're not going to break the rules now by lying to me?"  
Light watched L hesitate a while.

"Well…What I meant was…people usually don't think about anything but  
what they see."

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I'm following you right now."

"I mean, people judge each other by their looks." Light saw L's back  
crouch slightly more as the boy made himself a bit smaller. He knew L was  
feeling unsure right now. He knew the teenager wasn't all too happy with  
his looks. Light tried to help the boy by guiding him with buying new clothes  
and the suggestion of a hair cut (which L ardently refused). He tried making L  
feel comfortable about himself, but they never spoke about it before.  
Untilnow.

"Yeah, I guess that's true, but that's just something in people's  
nature. You know what they say, a person's looks are his visiting card."

"Well, I think that's silly and utterly unfair!" At this, L bowed his  
head, partly hiding his face. His crouched body posture made him look  
vulnerable. Light felt sorry for L. He couldn't do much about how he  
looked. He wanted to comfort him, protect him, and make him feel good about himself.

"You heard some mean stuff, right?" Light put his hand on L's  
shoulder. He spoke in a friendly, almost fatherly way.

"No…well, yes… a few times…no, quite a lot of times…almost every  
day actually." The boy was looking to the side, avoiding Light's eyes.  
Light approached and embraced L, but the boy pushed him away.

"Leave me alone." He mumbled softly. "It's not like you  
would understand.""Why shouldn't I understand?" L looked accusingly at  
Light and again moved his eyes away, staring at the carpet on the floor. "Well?"

"People make conclusions about a person based on his looks. If you  
look nice and neat it's almost certain that you'll be popular, but if you  
are ugly or in some way different…well people will just ignore you. It's  
silly, because people think they can know someone by their looks. That's what I  
meant." L raised his voice as he spoke. "Now, shall we go on with your  
little game?" Light could never guess to what degree L's dissatisfaction  
about his looks went. Now he was figuring out that this went way deeper than  
he thought. Light was determined to make L talk about his complex. It was  
obvious that his appearance and the reaction of people towards him were  
eating him from inside. And he needed to talk about it so he could accept it and  
live with it.

"Look Ryuzaki. People have the urge to label others by their looks. As I  
said before, it's in their nature. You too study how someone looks and  
draw your own conclusions. That's normal and that's something that will never  
change. That people draw the wrong conclusions, well unfortunately that's  
reality. But when people socialize and learn to know each other,  
you see the person in a different way. Anonymous people tend to think things  
like she's hot and conclude they would like to know her better. It  
doesn't mean that she's a nice person. The same as with people that are not…  
considered beautiful."

"Ugly thus."

"It doesn't mean that an ugly person is bad. Of course it's unfair if  
people judge someone for their looks and don't even give them chance to  
prove that there is much more behind the façade. That is just the way it is."

"It's still not fair! And you don't understand! You think I don't  
know how the world works? I know how people work, how they think! I know  
that that's something that will never change! People are simply  
stupidly superficial!"

"You don't need to get upset with me. I…" But L cut Light's words.

"That's easy for you to give me that beautiful speech! It's only a  
façade, people are different on the inside!" Light backed up a bit. L's  
voice was strange, trembling a bit. His eyes were shining, something he never saw  
before in L. "Like you would understand how it feels to be insulted and,  
and pointed out and…having to hear all kinds of horrible comments! You don't  
know how it is ok?! So don't pretend you understand me 'cause you  
don't! You don't know how it feels!"

"Ryuzaki, I know I can't feel what you feel, but I understand what you  
mean." L gave him a hard look with his big black eyes. Light read anger  
and pain in his eyes. Not something he was used to seeing in the young  
detective.

"It's simply not fair." L whispered. His voice sounded defeated. He  
bowed his head, looking at the floor. Light could never have imagined that  
the cold, objective and insensible detective would have lived in anger and  
frustration because of his looks. Light always had the feeling that L was  
oblivious and indifferent to his visual appearance. Or was this just a cover  
up for his real thoughts about it? Or was the 16 year old L just passing through a  
difficult teenager phase where his looks played a big role? "It's not  
fair…It's awful…It…"

"It hurts." Light completed L's sentence. At this the boy lifted his  
head. Light saw tears in L's eyes. Light cleaned the water that was  
threatening to stream down the boy's face with his finger.

"Ryuzaki, I know I can never understand how it feels, because only you  
live those feelings, but…" He placed hands on L's shoulders. "But you  
must realize that it's something that will never change. It's unfair. People  
do judge too quickly by looks. But they don't do it on purpose. It's  
human nature. And I honestly don't care what people say or think about  
you. They don't know how you are. They don't know how special you are. They  
just can't see you the way I see you: beautiful." L stared at Light with his  
big black watery eyes and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." L whispered in Light's ear. "Thank you for coming into  
my life" Light embraced L back. He lived the moment, the warmth, the love. He  
wished this moment would never end.

--

Light sat in his little apartment. In silence. Rain kept hitting the window. The white and blacks kept moving rapidly on the TV screen. Light's finger tip drew L's contour on the  
photo. Images flashed back, the two of them coming down on the train to  
London.

--

Light saw Mr. Wammy smiling at the end of the station. A black Beetle was  
parked next to him. L turned around facing Light.

"This was a great weekend." He said smilingly. Light returned the smile.  
The boy was about the start walking towards the car, when he turned around  
again. Light looked amazed. He somehow saw a certain anticipation in L's  
expression. "I've been wanting to ask you something for a while." L  
sounded hesitant. He stared at the floor for a few seconds and lifted his  
head again. "What's going to happen with us when you have to go back home?"  
Light's eyes opened widely. That was the one thing he didn't want to  
think about. He rather wanted to forget that there was a home to go back to. He  
wanted to stay with L forever. In his world there was no L anymore. "I mean,  
your course ends in January" L continued. "I'm assuming that you're  
going back to Japan then." Light nodded. He understood L's concern. As  
far as L knew, Light was an exchange student. He would have to go back to his own  
country and continue his course there. L was underage and therefore powerless  
to decide his own destiny. He would have to live another two years in the  
orphanage under Watari's care. This would mean that they were to be separated.  
Separation. That was the one thing Light feared. The one thing he had to  
prevent from happening.

"I'll think about what can be done. We'll stay together. I'll  
promise you that." Light reassured the boy, his hand on L's right shoulder. But  
L didn't look all too convinced.

--

"I'll see you tomorrow again." In this way he resumed their  
conversation. Light stayed behind, watching L walk away, walking to his  
guardian, not looking back once.

Light lifted his head to face the TV. He put the photo on the table, grabbed the remote control and switched off the machine. He remained seated, staring at L's photo on the table. A  
shadow appeared on the table. It grew more and more until it covered more than  
half the table.

"Ryuk. Finally. You're back." He spoke without turning around. His eyes  
always fixed on the image of L. "We need to talk."

* * *

_A/N_

_Omg I finally managed to write this chapter! I've been incredibly busy the last 3 to 4 weeks. So much work, it was just not normal! At last, I have again some spare time to  
write Back to 1995. Jezz, I thought this day wouldn't ever come. And for  
my faithful readers, your patience (which is highly praised) is finally  
being rewarded. I want to finish the story soon, at least before the holiday  
starts. There won't be many that chapters anymore (I'm estimating between 3 and 5). I  
of course already know what's going to happen; I just have to write my  
thoughts down. Enjoy the reading 'till the next update._

_By the way, this is the first chapter with Beta! All future chapters from now on will be corrected, the "old" ones too. I'm very thankful for his work and the speed I got my Beta in this chapter (it happened in a space of less than 24 hours!) Thank you very much MS!_


	32. Chapter 32

-"Where have you been during all these days?" Light finally turned around to face the shinigami.

-"Well, you told me never to come near you when you were with L. Seeing you was with him the whole weekend, I decided to not bother your little love affair. Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk! Had fun, Raito?"

-"Yes Ryuk, It was lots of fun. And I'm happy it finally got into your god of death brains not to bother me when I'm with L. Yet, you don't need to be the whole time absent."

-"Never satisfied, are you, Raito?"

-"It doesn't matter anyway." Light lifted himself. "We need to talk."

-"I'm listening." Light saw how Ryuk's eyes gained a strange glow. He knew that the shinigami was very curious to hear what he had to say. He knew that these were the moments the god of death abused his power, his knowledge of things Light was ignorant of. He knew this was all but just a game for Ryuk. Entertainment. And if he had the chance to make things more interesting for himself, he would.

-"Is it possible for someone from this dimension to travel to ours?" Ryuk smiled broadly. Yes, this was going to be interesting.

-"Ah, Raito, you want to take your young friend to our time. Unfortunately that's not possible." Light was afraid he would hear this.

-"Why not?"

-"Shinigami and humans can travel through different parallel universes and even travel to the past like we did, but we cannot go to the future. You see, the future didn't happen for us yet. It doesn't exist and shinigami cannot travel to times or places that doesn't exist, you see?"

-"So if I would go back home..."

-"You would reappear in the exact same instant that you disappeared when you travelled to the past. No single second later." Light was shocked. _This would mean that I would just carry on with my life as if nothing had ever happened in between!_

This was not good. Light hoped he could tell L about him coming from the future. Taking him there would be the proof that time travel was true and the others could confirm his story. He could take L with him to live there. L would be free from Watari's care and everybody would simply be happy to see the young detective again. On the other side, it bothered him to have to tell L that he's dead there. The boy could even visit his own grave, knowing his body was lying underneath and everything. He also would have trouble with the reaction of the others. Misa would definitely want to kill L with her eyes; his father would never accept their homophile relationship, not to mention his mother and sister would be completely shocked. And if L would read and gather information about the Kira case, the suspicion that Light was Kira was probably going to grow in the detective's mind.

Light realized he had to make a choice. Whether stay with L in 1995, loose all contact with his family or leave L behind and continue his life as Kira. Light walked from one point of the room to the other, sunk in his thoughts. The shinigami followed him, each single step he made. He grinned maliciously for he knew Light had a bigger problem than he ever have had. He knew this was worse than that time that L boldly introduced himself in college or that time that Misa got arrested. He knew this was different. He grinned and laughed softly, his eyes never leaving Light from their sight.

Light hated the thought that he had to make this choice. He loved his family, mainly his little sister. The thought of never being able to see her again killed him. But the thought that she would have to carry on with her life without him, his support as big brother killed him even more. And then there was his perfect world. Kira would disappear. His father and the rest of the Task Force Team would of course come to the conclusion that Light was Kira the whole time, since the killings would stop after his disappearance. The criminals would return, crimes and violence would again increase. All his hard would be for nothing. Useless. _A world without bad people…it would be like Heaven. Only, this is something that is not possible to achieve. It's nothing more than a beautiful dream, a utopia. _Light remembered L's words. But he knew better now. This perfect world was only a temporary one too. Even if he chose a follower, the new Kira wouldn't know how to pass the right judgment. Anyway, who was to pass judgment to others? …_a person that kills because he wants power, he wants to rule as a god…He betrays himself when he lets himself be corrupted by ambition. The better world is nothing than a pretext, a false justification, to be able to pursue his plans and ambitions of becoming a god. This is not a good person. This is a scrupulous, selfish and evil person whose main concern is to have power. He's a liar to the world, but also to himself, for he hides his real intentions behind a beautiful promise._ A liar, a betrayer to yourself, a self-destructive person. No, Light knew better now. Killing like this is the wrong way. The perfect world transformed itself from a beautiful utopian dream to a mere pretext for power. And power had brought destruction to the one thing he most loved in this world. And this very power would certainly destroy more things he loved, for it blinded him completely.

Light came to the bitter realization that his choice was not between living in the past or present, nor choosing between his family of L. It was between L and his wish for power. He stopped walking. The shinigami watched his silently. Light had to choose for what he loved the most. And he already knew that that was.

* * *

_A/N_

_I wrote this one really quickly. Light's dilemma's. It's a short one too, more to increase the suspense. ò ó_


	33. Chapter 33

It was almost three o'clock in the afternoon. Light knew that L would arrive at any minute. The waiting was torture. He knew what he had to say, what he had to do. But it was so risky. It would define everything. It would either solve everything or destroy everything. It was a risk he had to take. And all was up to L now. He walked from one side of the room to the other. Ryuk stood there watching him attentively. The restlessness was evident in his face, in every movement he made. And Ryuk just stood there, watching him closely. At the sound of a doorbell both heads turned towards the door. Light hesitated. He looked at Ryuk who just returned an evil grimace.

"Too afraid to open the door, are you Raito?" Light made a face at him, straightened himself and took a deep breath. He opened the door. L entered immediately, complaining something about always raining in this stupid country and placed his umbrella in a corner. He took his shoes off, oblivious of the tension coming from Light.

"I swear to you, as soon I'm 18, I'll move to a dryer country. Is there something wrong Raito? You look pale."

"I'm ok. I just have to speak with you about something." L looked apprehensive, but nodded and followed Light. "Here, have some coffee." He gave him a mug of black coffee and invited L to sit on the couch next to the table with a bowl of white sugar cubes. L sat there, inundated his coffee with sugar and looked at Light in expectation. "Uhm, how should I put this.I know this sounds silly, but do you think time travel is possible?" L looked a bit amazed; obviously this was something he didn't expect to hear.

"Time travel? I think it is most improbable. Why?"

"What if I told you that time travel is possible?" Light felt his hands sweat from nerves. L looked at him as if he was hearing the weirdest thing in the world.

"I would either think that you genuinely found a way to time travel or are completely crazy, out of your mind."

"What if I could prove you that it's possible?" L looked skeptical. He placed his mug on the table, rested his hands on his knees and looked directly into Light's eyes.

"What do you have up your sleeve, Raito? You are acting very oddly today." At this Light stood up and started walking around the room again to L's amazement.

"I know it sounds crazy, impossible actually, but strange things, impossible things can happen! Things you never thought could happen actually can happen!" Light ardently moved his arms as he spoke very quickly. L looked worried. "Tell me Ryuzaki, what do you know about me?" L looked shocked and opened his mouth to talk but he was quickly cut by Light. "My personal information, what do you know?" L hesitated a bit.

"Your full name is Yagami Raito, 20 years old, second year student of criminology at Japanese University To-Ho, and exchange student with British college University Birkbeck in London."

"What more do you know?" Light almost screamed. L looked still more shocked but continued.

"Your father is chief of police in Japan, mother is a housewife and you have a little sister, right?"

"Don't go and pretend you don't know more than this!" L looked a bit surprised but quickly came back to his calm attitude.

"Why should I know more than this Raito?" Light knew that L was starting to sense that Light was hiding something, that he knew more than he should.

"You know everything about me!"

"I'm sorry Raito, I'm afraid I don't. And I am sure I don't understand where you want to go to with this conversation."

"You know everything about me." Light came closer to L and looked straight into his face. "You know all of it, you always do. My background, my school history, even my weight. You know my father's name and age, my mother's too, you even know all the grades my little sister has." L looked shocked again, but quickly returned to his impassive posture. However Light could sense that L was feeling tense.

"You're mad. I'm going back home and I'll come back when your senses return." L lifted himself up and prepared to walk to the door, but Light blocked the way.

"Do you want to know how I know all this? How I know that you can access the information of any individual living on this planet, how you can access the information of any company, institution, organization?" Light looked defiant and he could see how L tried to hide his emotions with a neutral expression.

"Who are you?"

"It's not who am I that you need to ask but from when am I." L stared at Light as if he had just lost his mind completely.

"You are crazy and I demand you let me leave right now."

"Sorry Ryuzaki, I'm afraid that cannot happen. But don't worry; I'll prove you I can travel in time. Actually I'm going to prove you that I can travel to the future." L was going to say something in return but Light walked a few steps behind and disappeared. The boy stood there paralyzed, in pure shock. His eyes and mouth were wide open in disbelief.

"Raito? W-where did you go to? Raito! This is not funny!" He turned himself about and looked all around. _This is impossible. This is just too unreal._ But only a moment later Light reappeared, this time standing next to the couch with a green sweater L never saw before and a newspaper in his hand. L looked again in pure disbelief. Light walked slowly towards him, not wanting to scare him away.

"Ryuzaki."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"Please Ryuzaki, please let me explain."

"You disappeared and now you're back!"

"I traveled in time, I went to tomorrow."

"Do you really expect me to believe such a thing?"

"Please, if you sit down I can offer you a very logical explanation." Light gestured to the couch and L walked reluctantly to it, sat down in his crouched position, rested his hands on his knees and stared at Light. The older man sat normally next to L and took a deep breath.

"Would you believe me now if I told you that I figured out a way to travel in time?"

"I am now open to the possibility; still, I find it to be improbable. You did some kind of trick most surely."

"Well, I can assure you it was no trick. Look at the newspaper. And the receipt from my sweater. They all date tomorrow." L examined the evidence carefully, read some of the newspaper headlines. He got up and switched on the TV on.

"Oh, why does he want to watch TV right now?" The shinigami wondered. Light gave him no answer. He knew what L was doing. In the newspaper there was an article about a press conference made by the president of Algeria at 15.30 in English time. L was naturally waiting for the news to come and confirm it. Light sat next to him. It would only take a few minutes now, but what would assure him was that it would come directly on TV. L zapped to CNN where the subject of the moment was sports news. L said no word. He simply followed the program attentively, with the newspaper laying next to him. Time passed by. Only minutes, but it felt like hours to Light. And then it came! On the headlines that passed by on the lower side of the screen. He saw L read it carefully, his eyes widening, and as the text disappeared, he looked at the newspaper. He searched for other news articles and checked them all out. After half an hour L switched off the TV.

"So, when are you from?"

"2006." L eyes widened. "My 1995 real me is actually only 9 years-old. You of course could not know that, because I changed my personal information and checked it every single day to be sure that you would never discover the truth."

"What makes you think I would check on you and be able to access that kind of information in first place?"

"Because that's your job. That's what you do. You never trust anybody and you are always sure to know everything about anybody, so you are always a step ahead." Light saw the tension grow in L's face. "I know who you are and what you do L Lawliet." At this L's eyes grew wider than ever. Light would swear that he even got slightly paler than he already was.

"How?"

"You remember when I spoke about a person having the power to kill criminals in a magical kind of way?" L nodded affirmatively "Well, in 2003 such a person appeared. Criminals all over the world were dying mysteriously, mostly of heart attacks. And people around the world were becoming supporters of this person, for they believed that he or she was helping the world to be a better place. Because the killings started in Japan, this person was named Kira (from Killer). There was no single organization that knew how to lay a finger on this person. That's when you came onto the scene."

L listened very closely to every word Light spoke. "In 2003 you will be known as the greatest detective in the world, who solved countless cases. You become the number one enemy of Kira. And your suspicions were that he lived in Japan, specifically in my province. That's when my father and I came into the scene. He's the chief of the police and head of the investigation of Kira in Japan. You managed to select a small but trustworthy, loyal number of police officers to assist you personally with the case, something that never had happened before in the career of L. Meanwhile I had just started with my study of criminology in the To-Ho University when you invited me too to assist in the investigation. I was investigating the case on my own in my free time and you believed in my capacities for I had helped my father in the past with solving difficult cases. We became a great team and best friends. One day we caught Kira, but he died short after he was caught, ironically of a heart attack. His murder weapon was what seems at first sight a common note book. But it actually was a Death Note and it didn't come from our world. There everything was written and explained with rules. All you need is a face and a name. You write the name down and the person dies after 40 seconds of a heart attack. Of course we confiscated the Death Note and when we touched it we all saw a monster. This monster is the actual owner of the Death Note and is a god of death (a shinigami)."

L looked amazed but remained seated, listening to the account. "The killings started again shortly after Kira died, meaning that a new Kira had appeared. So we continued the investigation, this time with the Death Note and the shinigami in our possession. One day, nobody knows why, the shinigami decided to write two names in the Death Note: Watari's and yours. You both died on the same day and the shinigami died the instant after. My father, I and the rest of our group continued the investigation after your deaths. I inherited your name and worked as L. But after two years we still have no clue who is the new Kira." Light paused, he had told the whole story as fast as he could. L was still silent and far away. "Then, not so long ago another shinigami came. He was the real owner of the Death Note. The first shinigami had stolen it from him. Because I was in charge of the note and checked on it every day, I was able to see the shinigami when he first appeared. I told him what happened and what his Death Note had done to humanity. And then he revealed some things about shinigami that I didn't know. One of these things was that shinigami can travel in time. I begged him to take me to the past to see you. I wanted to warn you about your death, but the shinigami was the one that chose to bring me into this year. The reason why I don't know, but I'm happy he did that." L still looked at Light with great disbelief. Light could see that the boy had absorbed the whole story and had organized it in his mind while Light spoke to him.

"So the shinigami is here?"

"Yes"

"I'm guessing that I can only see it if I touched the Death Note."

"That's correct. I have it with me." He pulled the Death Note from under the couch. He could see that L looked at it with great fascination. " You can see and talk with the shinigami. His name is Ryuk. I'm sure he will confirm all I just told you." He handed the note. L hesitated only one second and touched the Death Note. He felt a shadow behind him and turned around cautiously. Light saw his eyes widen at the vision.

"shinigami," L whispered

"Hello L. Nice to meet you, hyuk, hyuk, hyuk." Ryuk laughed. This was all but too amusing.

"Do shinigami lie?"

"Why should we? What would I earn by lying, human?"

"Is it true what he just told me?"

"Oh yeah, it's true alright! Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk."

"So if Light had the one Death Note and you came to confiscate this one from him that means..."

"Yes, that means that somebody else has the Death Note from the other shinigami."

"Two Death Notes." L looked thoughtful. He turned to Light "And you didn't know that time travel was possible before he came?"

"That's right." Light clarified. "The other shinigami never mentioned it."

"Why did you only come three years later to get your Death Note back?" L asked Ryuk.

"My life span was shrinking. You see, shinigami have the Death Note to kill humans. All humans have a life span and so do shinigami. By using the Death Note, a shinigami can kill a human before their time. What's left over from the human's life span goes to the shinigami's life span. In this way, we shinigami remain alive. It's our way of surviving. I had to come and write in my Death Note otherwise I would die." Ryuk gladly explained. L looked at him and placed his thumb between his teeth.

"Raito?"

"Yes"

"Why did you ask all those questions before, about Kira? Are you yourself a Kira supporter?" Light looked a bit shocked and then a bit guilty.

"Well, I hate Kira for killing you and I know that killing all criminals is a bad thing, but as I saw the percentage of crimes decrease and how people were living more happily, relaxed and peacefully, I-I kinda of started thinking that it was maybe a good thing." Light sounded a bit unsure and looked a bit down. Ryuk was laughing as Light spoke. This was all very, very, very amusing. "But you made me think more clearly. I understand now that it's not correct, for it is either the illusion of a dreamer or the façade of someone with a thirst for power." L nodded in agreement. He seldom looked at Light as he couldn't keep his eyes away from the creature before him.

"Raito?"

"Yes" Only then did L turn to face him.

"Why did you tell me all this? I can't believe that there is no purpose behind it."

"I had to tell you this. You needed to know my secret in order to understand."

"Understand what?"

"Understand why I'm not returning to Japan and why you will never meet my family or any of my social contacts." Light saw L's eyes grow.

"What?"

"I'm staying here Ryuzaki. Definitively."

"You're crazy. This is not your time! And what about your family?"

"I know! It was a difficult decision to take. But it's the right one. I just know it. I want to stay with you all the time. A life without you is meaningless for me. That's why my life was so hollow after your death. And I didn't understand that until I saw you again." L stared at Light speechless. Light approached and embraced him. "If you can live with the idea that I'm not from here, that I know who you are, we can stay together."

"Together?" L whispered surprised.

"Yes. I'll stay living here. And when you are 18 you can come and live with me. And we can live anywhere where we want to. We could even team up. I guarantee you, when we work together, we are unstoppable."

"Are you really serious? You really want to stay with me?" Light was a bit surprised at L's incredulity. He wondered if L never actually believed that they could have a future together. He looked into L's eyes. He saw there something he never saw before. It was if L's eyes were shining a bit. They weren't empty, cold, and dead as he knew them. He actually saw life in them. Light looked more closely at the boy's face. He realized how young L was, still a certain purity an innocence in him. He saw the expectation of a young teenager that looks at the future with hope, dreams and ingenuity. He watched him and realized that his love for the boy was real, genuine, and honest. He realized he would never be able to let go of L. The reason why he could never be happy, satisfied in his perfect world, as Kira, as a god. Without L he was incomplete and nothing, power, control, popularity, nothing would ever bring him happiness. He watched the boy and felt as if time had stopped. This is the right choice.

"Yes, Ryuzaki. I am very serious. I want to stay with you and never leave your side." L looked momentarily at Light and embraced him tightly. Light was a bit shocked with the strength the boy was holding him with. He was starting to feel the nails going in his back. "Ehm, Ryuzaki, you are kind of hurting my back right now." L quickly loosened Light from his grip and stepped back a bit. He was looking at the floor but Light could see he was smiling.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention." He lifted his head again and his eyes shifted to Ryuk again. "What's going to happen to him now?"

"Oh!" Ryuk wasn't expecting to be mentioned in this moment. He was feeling strange with the whole scene and forgot that the two of them could see him. "I'm staying here too!" He almost yelled enthusiastically. L looked surprised and Light looked angry at him. _Right, I have to act normal._ He lowered his voice and came closer to L as he spoke. "Since Raito here had his hands on the Death Note when Kira died, he automatically became its owner. I am forced to walk nearby the Death Note unless he gives it back to me willingly. I cannot steal or reclaim the Death Note, those are the rules."

"Why don't you give him the Death Note back, Raito?" L asked

"Because I will lose all my memories regarding the Death Note and the shinigami. I wouldn't know half of what has been going on and how I came to the past. It would be very confusing!" Ryuk laughed as he nodded constantly while Light spoke. This was all too amusing for him. "Besides, we seem to get along, the shinigami and I." L looked from the god of death to Light in a slight admiration. "Ryuzaki, do you accept the situation? Can you live with the thought that I come from the future, have the company of a god of death, not to mention the most dangerous weapon of the world in my possession?" L looked expressionlessly at Light. He was analyzing him and the situation. It was the little smile after that moment of thinking that relieved Light.

"Sure" he simply said.

* * *

_A/N_

_This was a very difficult chapter to write. I changed the plot several times. Originally I had thought of Light taking L to live in the future with him, but it would ruin the plot completely. L wouldn't be stupid enough to never suspect Light being Kira. It would also make the plot too difficult, strange and illogical. I also put the possibility of Light telling the truth about being Kira and quitting with it, I too wasn't satisfy with the idea, I cannot believe that L would accept Light being the greatest criminal in the world (would you accept if you discovered that your lover is a mass murder? And that he/she still had the weapon and his/her pal was a monster?)_

_Sometimes a little lie is needed. Actually, everything Light told was true, he simply didn't tell the part that he was Kira. This sounds logical and normal to L too. Knowing that Light comes from the future must be already shocking enough for L, imagine the rest. And in this way Ryuk has his entertainment, L and Light can stay together, everybody is happy. _

_Next chapter is the last one. I think some of the questions I received in the reviews and stuff people been wondering about will be answered ;)_


	34. Chapter 34

Light walked the familiar streets of his home city. It was a beautiful warm day. Behind him a tall, dark winged shinigami flew softly, giggling the whole way. Light smiled as he saw stores that he had forgotten existed. He walked by the great flat screen television where he used to watch important news of Japan and the world. He continued walking. He had a T-shirt on with a black jacket and jeans. His head was half hidden under a cap. He walked relaxed, his eyes fixed on the street that would lead to his destiny. He was close and already could hear the cheering of many young girls and boys. He walked until he could see clearly the great wall of a school. Outside kids were having a break, some playing, others chatting. He looked and searched among the uniformed kids for the one and only person he most desired to see. And then his eyes caught her. Not so far from the gate, near a great tree, he saw in the company of friends, a brown-haired girl. His beloved sister. He had to compel himself not to cry out her name. He felt a pain in his chest and held his tears in. To see her there, so close and yet so far, unreachable, pained him deeply. But it had been his choice, a great sacrifice, one he never regretted. He remained there the whole break. He smiled as he saw his sister laugh with her friends, so lively, so happy in her simple life. But as the bell rang and everybody left, the courtyard was soon empty.

Light recommenced his walk. Ryuk continued laughing, something Light decided to ignore. He walked and fixed his eyes on the street that led to his next great aim. Not so far from his little sister's school he saw a great light yellow building with many, many windows in a row. The courtyard had a space with fresh green grass. He stopped next to the entrance and looked at his watch. Ryuk started laughing harder. A long moment of stillness. There was nobody to be seen, nothing to be heard besides the continuous laughter of a crazy shinigami. And then he saw it. A small object falling from the sky. A black notebook. Light knew that his 17 year old counterpart was watching the notebook fall down. He knew he was following it with his eyes and wondering what it was, how it fell from above. He knew that he was questioning himself as to whether someone had dropped it from the roof. And there below, at the entrance, Light waited anxiously for the sound of the bell. He had to be quick. He waited patiently while he watched Ryuk jump around like a fool, laughing madly. And then he heard the bell. Light waited not a second longer. He ran to the middle of the courtyard, grabbed the notebook, ran back outside and hid himself behind a wall. He hid the Death Note inside his jacket and watched the first students come outside. He saw many familiar faces, some with a name and some anonymous to him. He then saw himself. Tall and beautiful, walking slowly, ignoring two giggling girls nearby him. He stared a while at the spot where the black notebook had landed. He looked around to check if it had moved to somewhere else or if someone had it. But he didn't see it anymore. He turned around bored, looked at his watch and decided to go home. He didn't notice the man half hidden behind a wall, who had seen everything happen. The teenager simply walked back home, oblivious to what he had just lost, what he had just escaped from. Light breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Ryuk, who was thrilled by the whole scene.

Light started walking again, his Death Note well hidden under his jacket. He walked and walked until he reached a new complex of buildings. There too were many students, but they were older. Light had to smile a bit as he recognized the tennis field where he and L had had their first match. Some guys were playing tennis there, none of them comparable to Light or L. He walked and stopped at an empty bench under a tree. He grinned at the memory of L sitting here with a small book, acting silly as if he had come for an innocent visit. The day Kira thought he would kill L, the day Kira thought he would be defeated by L. He remained there a while in silence. Then he reached his hand inside his jacket and took out the Death Note. He looked at it, opened it, saw the rules, and saw the white unwritten pages. He closed it again and placed the notebook on the bench. He lifted himself and left, not looking back one single time, not wanting to know who would pick it up.

- --

"Hi Light" L said, not turning himself to face Light. He sat crouched in front of a computer and three televisions that were showing the same image, time after time. Next to him was a bowl that Light knew was originally filled with ice cream. "Managed to see your sister?"

"Yes, I did." Only then L turned around to face Light. He stared a while silently at Light, his long hair almost hanging in his big round eyes, his black bags that had been growing the past days giving him a somber look. He was pale but not as skinny as before. Light smiled as he realized that L must have put on two to four kilos during all the years they lived together.

"Are you ok?" The young detective asked.

"Yeah. Did you find anything new?" L stared a moment analyzing Light. He turned back to the computer again and pointed at the TVs.

"Our suspicions were correct. Here you can see Hang Li pass a suitcase to this guy. I already tracked the identity of this man. His name is Phillip Woods, also known as the Underdog. He always seems to know how to trick his enemies with his insecure looks and behavior, but he is actually very clever and is known to be dangerous. It seems that the FBI has been trying to track him down for illegal traffic of drugs and false money between Japan, Korea and China, for five years already." He handed a pile of papers to Light. "You were right about your father. He's demonstrated to be a very reliable help in this case. I need you to go tomorrow as Watari to the police station to make contact. Will it be a problem?"

"It will be strange, but I don't think it will be a problem." Light then saw another pile of paper next to his seat. "I see the boys have been writing their own theories about the case."

"Yes" L spoke while his eyes were on fixed the computer screen. "They are getting better. I'm thinking to engage them in the next case. What do you think?"

"You know very well that I believe in their capacities, especially Near. He's the one that thinks along the same lines as us."

"I agree completely. Yet Matt is much better in observation and Mello is very creative and flexible in finding solutions." Light nodded in agreement. "Isn't that Kira person supposed to appear soon?"

"Yes, I do remember the killings started happening in this month or the next one." L turned again to face Light.

"I fear for our lives, still I want to catch this person. I will not let myself be killed this time." Light smiled. They had the advantage that they knew all the rules of the Death Note. And this time there were no fake rules. And there was no possible way in this world that Light would let L introduce himself personally to Kira. He doubted too that Kira would be as intelligent as himself; still he had to be careful. He looked at Ryuk who smiled back. _Let the fun begin._

_

* * *

_

A/N

_A short last chapter. Actually it gives a small glimpse of how things went after Light "confessed" himself to L and L, in his turn accepted Light as who he truly was._

_I must say I didn't really think about writing a sequel following this story, but after reading the last very enthusiastic and (almost) imploring reviews, I thought "Why not? It's quite an interesting idea, actually." So I've decided to indeed make a sequel to follow up this story. But attention, before you start screaming out of joy, or whatever you are doing right now, I'm afraid you'll have to wait a while. I'm going in holidays and that means I'm taking a break of Fanfiction too. Of course as soon as I'm back I will start my new story._

_Anyway, I already have some ideas that do correspond to the suggestions of some of you. Well done, you have not only convinced me to write a sequel but also gave me some inspiration. Thank you all very much! _

_I have no title yet, so I guess you will have to check out my profile in…let's see… at least a month from now (I'm sorry, I am going in holidays!)_

_Now, about this last chapter… This is of course a kind of conclusion of this story and you could call it a prologue for the next one._

_As you probably already understood, Light and L team up and work both as L. Watari is sort of out of the story (I'll write more about this in the next sequel) and Light takes over his part. The three successors of L: Near, Mello and Matt are still living in Wammy's House but have regular contact with L and Light. They all receive homework that's both given by L and Light. As you probably already understood, L and Light work as equals, at least that's what I'm figuring now…I guess I'll have to think more about this all during my holidays…_

_Just to clarify one thing: Light cannot really go home to his time…well he could, but as Ryuk already explained, he cannot travel to the future. This means Light, who is now in 2003 and is 28 years old would return to the exact moment he departed. It's possible, but really weird. And L, well, he definitely cannot go to Light's time, since it's for him the future. Quite tricky this time travel thing._

_I want to thank everybody for reading my story and reviewing it. I realize now that you are a major source of inspiration. This was, after all, my very first ever written story. It's funny, now that I have Beta, I've been rereading the first chapters and noticed how short they were. I clearly can follow a development in my style. First short stories, maybe I was being cautious. As the story developed, the length of the chapter grew too (with the exception of one of two). And the subjects were becoming deeper, less easy going than in the beginning. Quite curious. _

_I'm also surprised that many of you thought I was going to give a sad ending. Its fun seeing things from the other side._

_Hey, don't see this chapter as the end, but more as a beginning. I promise I will start the new story, but only after (did I already mention?) I come back from my holidays XD_

_Love to you all._

_Yours forever,_

_Appeltonic_

_PS: if there are questions about this story, please email me. I might just add an A/Q section to this story._

_Keep in touch! _


End file.
